


The Season 8 that was Promised

by wonderlandtaylena



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, King Jon Snow, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Yara Greyjoy/Ellaria Sand, Not My Game of Thrones, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format, The Prince That Was Promised, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandtaylena/pseuds/wonderlandtaylena
Summary: A rewrite of season 8.





	1. episode 1 - winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Winterfell, Jon and Daenerys struggle to unite a divided North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooppppp hello!! so yeah, i’m Rewriting season 8 because holy hell was that a garbage fire. hope you enjoy!! this really isn't very different from the original first ep because I think we can all agree that the first episode was p good.

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

**EXT. WINTER TOWN - DAY**

_A young boy runs through a snowy forest woods, he crosses a shallow stream and then runs through the streets of the winter town. As he runs through the town, pigs squeal and donkeys bray. He reaches the street and stands among a large crowd, struggling to see what is happening on the road. A man steps aside and the boy pushes through. Pan up to see ARYA STARK smiling as she watches the boy run through. A large army is marching along the road and the boy continues to run alongside them. He finds a tree and climbs up it to get a good view. Pan up to see the army marching along the road from the winter town up to Winterfell. A man’s shout can be heard, and the boy turns to face the rear of the army. Pan around to see the large army of DAENERYS TARGARYEN. Cut to the middle of the army marching through the streets, DAENERYS and JON SNOW atop their horses. Cut to ARYA, she looks at JON and smiles, she starts to speak but says nothing as he rides by. Many people of the town stare at the troops marching through. SANDOR "THE HOUND" CLEGANE is on a horse of his own with the army. ARYA sees him but says nothing. GENDRY is also riding on a horse, ARYA looks at him and smiles as he goes past._

**CUT TO: HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGE**

_A carriage is among the army and it carries within it TYRION LANNISTER who sits opposite LORD VARYS._  
**TYRION** : You should consider yourself lucky. At least your balls won't freeze off.  
**VARYS** : You take great offense at dwarf jokes, but love telling eunuch jokes. Why is that?  
**TYRION** : Because I have balls, and you don't.

  _The army continues to march and MISSANDEI and GREY WORM ride alongside each other. The villagers stare at them disapprovingly. People also stare at JON and DAENERYS as they ride past._  
**JON** : I warned you. Northerners don't much trust outsiders.

_A dragon roars and the villagers look up at the sky in fear. People start clamouring as DAENERYS’ dragons, DROGON and RHAEGAL, fly overhead. ARYA emerges from the crowd smiling. The dragons swoop over Winterfell and SANSA STARK watches them fly overhead from the walls of Winterfell._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – FRONT GATE**

_DAENERYS and JON ride into Winterfell towards a crowd of people standing within. BRAN STARK is sitting at the front of the crowd. JON rides up to him and dismounts his horse. He walks up to BRAN and kisses him on the forehead._  
**JON** : Look at you.

 _JON sniffles._  
**JON** : You're a man.  
**BRAN** : Almost.

 _JON looks at him quizzically and then up to SANSA who is standing next to him. He walks up to her and gives her a hug. JORAH MORMONT and DAENERYS watch from behind._  
**JON** : Where's Arya?  
**SANSA** : Lurking somewhere.

 _JON turns around to DAENERYS and she walks over to him._  
**JON** : Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. My sister, Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell.  
**DAENERYS** : Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you.

 _SANSA looks at DAENERYS hesitantly._  
**SANSA** : Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.  
**BRAN** : We don't have time for all this. The Night King has your dragon.

 _DAENERYS turns to look at BRAN._  
**BRAN** : He's one of them now. The Wall has fallen, the dead march south.

_SANSA, DAENERYS and JON all look at each other concerned._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – LARGE HALL**

**SANSA** : As soon as we heard about the Wall, I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell. Lord Umber when can we expect your people to arrive?

 _A young boy stands up from the side of the room and walks forward._  
**UMBER** : We need more horses and wagons, if it please my lady.

 _He stops and then turns to look at JON._  
**UMBER** : And my lord.

 _He stops again and then turns to look at DAENERYS._  
**UMBER** : And my queen. Sorry.

 _DAENERYS smiles warmly at UMBER._  
**SANSA** : You'll have as many as we can spare. Hurry back to Last Hearth and bring your people here.

 _UMBER bows and walks out the hall as people chatter._  
**JON** : We need to send ravens to the Night's Watch as well. There's no sense in manning the castles anymore. We make our stand here.  
**MAESTER WOLKAN** : At once, Your Grace.

 _WOLKAN exits._  
**LYANNA MORMONT** : "Your Grace."

 _LYANNA stands up and walks forward._  
**LYANNA** : But you're not. Are you? You left Winterfell a king and came back a- I'm not sure what you are now.

 _People start murmuring._  
**LYANNA** : A lord? Nothing at all?  
**JON** : It's not important.  
**LYANNA** : Not important? We named you King in the North.

 _People start cheering._  
**MAN** : King of the North!  
**JON** : You did, my lady. It was the honor of my life. I'll always be grateful for your faith. But when I left Winterfell, I told you we need allies or we will die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us. Without Daenerys Targaryen, I wouldn’t be here to argue about my titles.

 _JON turns to face DAENERYS, and smiles gently. Behind them, SANSA clenches her jaw._  
**JON** : She came North of the wall to save us on our journey to capture a wight, and lost one of her dragons because of it.

 _DAENERYS looks away, into the fire._  
**JON** : After seeing the threat beyond the wall, Queen Daenerys pledged her forces to our cause before I’d bent the knee. But after seeing her bravery, her sacrifice, I knew she was what was best for the North.

 _People murmur. TYRION stands up and walks to the centre of the room._  
**TYRION** : If anyone survives the war to come, we'll have Jon Snow to thank. He risked his life to show us the threat is real. Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have brought two full-grown dragons. And soon, the Lannister army will ride north to join our cause.

 _People grumble and yell out indistinctly._  
**TYRION** : I know, I know, our people haven't been friends in the past. But we must fight together now or die.  
**SANSA** : May I ask, how are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? While I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn't account for Dothraki, Unsullied and two full-grown dragons. What do dragons eat, anyway?  
**DAENERYS** : Whatever they want.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_Many men move around wagons full of dragonglass. One man knocks a bit out of a wagon and GENDRY catches it before it hits the ground._  
**GENDRY** : Hey, careful, lads. We need every last bit of it.  
**MAN 1** : Sorry 'bout that.

 _GENDRY climbs into the back of one of the wagons._  
**GENDRY** : Are these the last of the wagons?

 _The camera cuts to TYRION who is watching over the courtyard._  
**MAN 2 (O.S.)** : Aye.  
**GENDRY (O.S.)** : All right, let's get it all to the forges.

 _TYRION walks up to SANSA and YOHN ROYCE._  
**TYRION** : My lord. My lady.

 _ROYCE turns to look at SANSA, who nods back._  
**ROYCE** : My lady.

 _ROYCE exits._  
**TYRION** : The Lady of Winterfell. Has a nice ring to it.  
**SANSA** : So does Hand of the Queen. Depending on the queen, I suppose.  
**TYRION** : Last time we spoke was at Joffrey's wedding. Miserable affair.  
**SANSA** : It had its moments.

 _They both glance at each other, remembering the murder of JOFFREY BARATHEON._  
**SANSA** : Apologies for leaving like that.  
**TYRION** : Yes, it was a bit hard to explain why my wife fled moments after the king's murder.  
**SANSA** : We both survived.  
**TYRION** : Many underestimated you. Most of them are dead now.

 _There is a short silence._  
**TYRION** : I'm sure you weren't thrilled to hear the Lannister army's marching north. You have every right to be fearful of my sister. No one fears her more than I do. But I promise, you'll be safe-  
**SANSA** : Cersei told you her army was coming north to fight for you?  
**TYRION** : She did.  
**SANSA** : And you believed her?  
**TYRION** : She has something to live for now. I believe she wants to survive.  
**SANSA** : I used to think you were the cleverest man alive.

_SANSA exits and TYRION turns to see BRAN staring at him from the courtyard._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_JON stands next to the weirwood tree and looks at the face carved into the trunk._  
**ARYA (O.S.)** : You used to be taller.

 _JON turns around to see ARYA standing near him._  
**JON** : How did you sneak up on me?  
**ARYA** : How did you survive a knife through the heart?  
**JON** : I didn't.

 _ARYA laughs, they both run towards each other and embrace. Once they break from their hug, JON looks down to see ARYA’s sword and scoffs in disbelief._  
**JON** : You still have it.

 _ARYA unsheathes her sword._  
**ARYA** : Needle.  
**JON** : Have you ever used it?  
**ARYA** : Once or twice.

 _ARYA puts Needle away. JON pulls out his sword, Longclaw, and hands it to ARYA._  
**ARYA** : Valyrian steel.  
**JON** : Jealous?

 _ARYA scoffs._  
**ARYA** : Too heavy for me.

 _JON sheaths his sword and puts his hand on ARYA’s shoulder._  
**JON** : Where were you before? I could've used your help with Sansa.  
**ARYA** : She doesn't like your queen, does she?  
**JON** : Sansa thinks she's smarter than everyone.  
**ARYA** : She's the smartest person I've ever met.  
**JON** : Now you're defending her?

 _JON chuckles._  
**JON** : You?  
**ARYA** : I'm defending our family. So is she.  
**JON** : Yeah. I'm her family too.

 _ARYA hugs JON._  
**ARYA** : Don't forget that.

**EXT – KING’S LANDING - DAY**

_Pan down from a view of the Red Keep to see QYBURN walking up to CERSEI LANNISTER who stares out at the sea._  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace, I'm afraid I bring terrible news. The dead have broken through the Wall.

 _CERSEI’s lips curl._  
**CERSEI** : Good.

_She exits as the camera pans around. EURON GREYJOY’s Iron Fleet is out at sea and QYBURN turns to look out at them._

**CUT TO: EURON’S SHIP**

_EURON smiles and stares out at King’s Landing from his ship. He walks in the cabin._

**CUT TO: EURON'S SHIP - CABIN**

_EURON walks inside and past YARA GREYJOY who is tied to a post in the cabin._  
**YARA** : Why don't you just get it over with and kill me?

 _EURON walks up to her and crouches down._  
**EURON** : But we're family. The last Greyjoys left in the world. The last ones with balls anyway.

 _EURON chuckles and pops the lid off his drink._  
**EURON** : If I kill you who can I talk to? Hmm?

 _He sighs._  
**EURON** : I've got a crew full of mutes. It gets lonely at sea.  
**YARA** : Are we in King's Landing?  
**EURON** : Mm.

 _He turns and offers his drink._  
**YARA** : You picked the losing side.  
**EURON** : Then I'll sail the Iron Fleet somewhere else.

 _He stands up and turns to look her in the eyes._  
**EURON** : But first I'm gonna fuck the queen.

_EURON exits._

**CUT TO: RED KEEP – GREAT HALL**

_CERSEI sits on the Iron Throne, EURON and HARRY STRICKLAND stand opposite her._  
**CERSEI** : Twenty-thousand men, is it?  
**HARRY** : Yes, Your Grace. A few died in transit.  
**EURON** : They cheated at dice. Or maybe I cheated. Someone cheated. They weren't good fighters. You won't miss them.  
**CERSEI** : Horses?  
**HARRY** : Two thousand.  
**CERSEI** : And elephants?  
**HARRY** : Uh, no elephants, Your Grace.  
**CERSEI** : That's disappointing. I was told the Golden Company had elephants.  
**HARRY** : They are excellent beasts, Your Grace, but not well-suited to long sea voyages.  
**CERSEI** : In any event, you are most welcome here in King's Landing, Captain Strickland.  
**HARRY** : We look forward to fighting on your behalf, Your Grace.

 _HARRY bows and exits._  
**EURON** : Am I most welcome here?  
**CERSEI** : You are a true friend of the crown and an honored guest.  
**EURON** : Good. As a true friend and an honored guest-

 _EURON starts to walk forward but GREGOR "THE MOUNTAIN" CLEGANE steps in the way. EURON stops but leans towards CERSEI._  
**EURON** : I was hoping we could talk in private.  
**CERSEI** : After the war. That was our agreement.  
**EURON** : Wars sometimes last years.  
**CERSEI** : You want a whore, buy one. You want a queen, earn her.

 _CERSEI stands and starts to walk out._  
**EURON** : How?

 _CERSEI stops._  
**EURON** : I've given her justice, an army and the Iron Fleet, yet she gives me no sign of affection. My heart is nearly broken.

 _CERSEI turns around to face EURON._  
**CERSEI** : You're insolent. I've executed men for less.  
**EURON** : They were lesser men.

_CERSEI walks towards the door but halts. She turns around and looks at EURON. EURON chuckles and follows CERSEI, staring at THE MOUNTAIN as he walks past._

**CUT TO: KING'S LANDING - BROTHEL**

_BRONN is on a bed in brothel with 3 women around him, DIRAH, CRAYAH and MAREI._  
**DIRAH** : I hear the dragon burnt up a thousand Lannister men.  
**CRAYAH** : Burnt up some of my favorite boys.  
**DIRAH** : Archie, was it?  
**CRAYAH** : And William.  
**DIRAH** : Tall handsome William?  
**CRAYAH** : Yeah, tall handsome William.  
**DIRAH** : They said what's left of him could fit in a wine glass.  
**BRONN** : I am the only man you ever met who shot a dragon.  
**CRAYAH** : Did you?  
**BRONN** : Nearly killed it.  
**MAREI** : That's brave.

 _MAREI pushes BRONN back and climbs on top of him, CRAYAH and DIRAH climb on the bed either side._  
**CRAYAH** : That boy Eddie.  
**DIRAH** : The ginger?  
**CRAYAH** : That's him. Came back with his face burnt right off. He's got no eyelids now.  
**DIRAH** : How does he sleep with no eyelids?  
**BRONN** : All right, can we stop talking about the fucking dragons now?  
**QYBURN (O.S.)** : Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

 _BRONN sits up and all four of them look at QYBURN who is standing in the doorway._  
**BRONN** : You're kidding me.  
**QYBURN** : Apologies for the interruption, but the queen did urge me to hurry.

 _BRONN sighs and removes MAREI from his lap._  
**BRONN** : Sorry, ladies. Another time perhaps.

BRONN stands up and starts dressing himself. CRAYAH walks up to QYBURN.  
CRAYAH: You ever get lonely; I am partial to older gentlemen.

The three women leave.  
QYBURN: Poor girl. The pox will take her within the year.

 _BRONN chokes on his drink and coughs._  
**BRONN** : Which girl?  
**QYBURN** : The queen's brothers made promises to you and broke them. Her Grace wants to rectify their mistake.  
**BRONN** : She once gave me a castle and a wife, then rectified me right out of them.  
**QYBURN** : That was Ser Jaime's doing, not hers. When Queen Cersei wants something, she pays in advance and in gold. Several chests of it, in fact. Waiting for you in a wagon just outside.  
**BRONN** : So, she wants to murder someone, but she can't send her soldiers. If it's the Dragon Queen she's after-  
**QYBURN** : She has other plans for the Targaryen girl.  
**BRONN** : Yeah, well, good luck with that.  
**QYBURN** : Our queen's brothers are unlikely to survive their Northern adventures. But in the event that they do-

 _A guard brings in a large crossbow, one that TYRION had previously used to murder his, JAIME's and CERSEI’s father, TYWIN LANNISTER._  
**QYBURN** : She has a keen sense of poetic justice.  
**BRONN** : That fucking family.  
**QYBURN** : When the Citadel expelled me, I thought I would die poor and alone, but in exchange for my service, Queen Cersei made me her Hand. What would she do for the man who rids her of her treasonous brothers?

_QYBURN walks up to BRONN and holds out the crossbow. After a short silence, BRONN takes it. QYBURN exits whilst BRONN looks at the crossbow in his hands._

**CUT TO: RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_CERSEI is standing behind a chair and sighs._  
**CERSEI** : I wanted those elephants.

 _The camera pans to reveal EURON getting dressed. He sighs and CERSEI walks around the chair and sits down._  
**EURON** : So, how do I compare to the fat king?  
**CERSEI** : You're insulting my late husband?

 _EURON walks up to her and whispers in her ear._  
**EURON** : Are you offended?  
**CERSEI** : Robert had a different whore every night, but he still didn't know his way around a woman's body.  
**EURON** : And the Kingslayer?

 _CERSEI glares at EURON._  
**CERSEI** : You enjoy risking your neck, don't you?

 _EURON chuckles._  
**EURON** : Life is boring.  
**CERSEI** : You're not boring, I'll give you that.

 _EURON smiles and walks up to CERSEI, standing over her._  
**EURON** : Do I please the queen?  
**CERSEI** : You might be the most arrogant man I've ever met. I like that.

 _EURON chuckles._  
**CERSEI** : But now I want to be alone.

 _EURON leans down and speaks softly to CERSEI._  
**EURON** : I'm going to put a prince in your belly.

_EURON exits and CERSEI’s expression drops. She takes a moment, and then her brows raise, like she’s had an epiphany._

**CUT TO: IRON FLEET**

_A door can be heard open and then close, a bow string creaks and then an arrow pierces a man’s head. More and more of EURON's men drop dead and a group of men walk over their bodies. YARA is still tied to the post in the cabin and looks up when she hears a bang. Suddenly, a body falls through the door with an axe in his face. THEON GREYJOY walks in after it, retrieves the axe and unties YARA. THEON helps YARA to her feet before she turns to him and headbutts him. THEON falls to the floor, stunned, and YARA extends a hand. THEON grabs her hand and they both exit the cabin._

**CUT TO: THEON’S SHIPS**

_Three ships from the Iron Fleet sail together._  
**YARA (O.S.)** : Euron can't defend the Iron Islands, not if he's in King's Landing with all his men and his ships.

 _YARA and THEON stand on deck next to one another._  
**YARA** : We can take our home back.  
**THEON** : Daenerys went north.  
**YARA** : Daenerys will need somewhere to retreat if they can't hold the North. Somewhere the dead can't go.

 _THEON pauses and sighs._  
**THEON** : You're my queen. I go where you command.

 _YARA turns to him._  
**YARA** : You want to go to Winterfell. To fight for the Starks. Go. What is dead may never die.

 _THEON turns to YARA._  
**THEON** : What is dead may never die.

 _They embrace and YARA leans to his ear._  
**YARA** : But kill the bastards anyway.

**EXT. WINTERFELL - DAY**

_DAENERYS’ army are camped outside the walls of Winterfell and wagons and horses enter the front gate._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – FRONT GATE**

_Inside the gate, WOLKAN is greeting ALYS KARSTARK as the KARSTARKS arrive. WOLKAN: Welcome back, my lady. If you'd follow me WOLKAN and ALYS exit, VARYS, DAVOS SEAWORTH and TYRION are watching on._  
**VARYS** : The Karstarks.  
**TYRION** : One of the better sigils. Beats an onion, anyway.  
**DAVOS** : Can't argue with that.

 _The three men start walking with each other._  
**DAVOS** : Not so long ago, the Starks and the Karstarks were slaughtering each other on the battlefield. Jon Snow brought peace to the houses.  
**TYRION** : And our queen is grateful.  
**DAVOS** : Her gratitude is lovely, but that's not my point. The Northmen are loyal to Jon Snow, not to her. They don't know her. The Free Folk don't know her. I've been up here a while, and I'm telling you, they're stubborn as goats. You want their loyalty, you have to earn it.

 _TYRION stops and thinks. He then catches up with DAVOS and VARYS who continued to walk._  
**TYRION** : I sense that you're leading to a proposal.

 _DAVOS looks out over the castle wall._  
**DAVOS** : A proposal is what I'm proposing. On the off chance that we survive the Night King, what if the Seven Kingdoms, for once in their whole shit history, were ruled by a just woman and an honorable man?

 _VARYS and TYRION walk forward to look over the wall with DAVOS, they see JON and DAENERYS standing and talking with each other._  
**TYRION** : They do make a handsome couple.  
**VARYS** : You overestimate our influence. Jon and Daenerys don't want to listen to lonely old men.  
**TYRION** : I'm not that old.

 _TYRION looks up at VARYS and then at DAVOS._  
**TYRION** : Not as old as him.

 _DAVOS chuckles._  
**TYRION** : Our queen respects the wisdom of age.  
**VARYS** : Of course she does. Respect is how the young keep us at a distance, so we don't remind them of an unpleasant truth.  
**TYRION** : What is that?  
**VARYS** : Nothing lasts.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – OUTSIDE THE WALL**

_JON and DAENERYS walk together as men shout indistinctly in the background._  
**DAENERYS** : Your sister doesn't like me.

 _They both stop and turn to one another._  
**JON** : She doesn't know you. If it makes you feel any better, she didn't like me either when we were growing up.  
**DAENERYS** : She doesn't need to be my friend but I am her queen. If she can't respect me-

 _Three Dothraki men ride up to DAENERYS._  
**DAENERYS** (speaking Dothraki): How many today?  
**DOTHRAKI MAN #1** : Only eighteen goats and eleven sheep.

 _The Dothraki men ride away._  
**JON (speaking the Common Tongue)** : What's the matter?  
**DAENERYS** : The dragons are barely eating.

_DAENERYS walks off and JON follows._

**EXT. FLAT CLEARING**

_JON and DAENERYS walk up to DROGON and RHAEGAL who are standing either side of a pile of bones. The dragons growl softly as they approach._  
**JON** : What's wrong with them?  
**DAENERYS** : They don't like the North.

 _She touches DROGON’s nose and RHAEGAL looks at JON and gets close. DAENERYS climbs on DROGON’s back and, smiling, nods towards RHAEGAL._  
**DAENERYS** : Go on.

 _JON looks at the dragon, unsure as to what to do._  
**JON** : I don't know how to ride a dragon.  
**DAENERYS** : Nobody does. Until they ride a dragon.  
**JON** : What if he doesn't want me to?  
**DAENERYS** : Then I've enjoyed your company, Jon Snow.

 _Defeated, JON walks around the side of RHAEGAL and then climbs on top whilst grunting._  
**JON** : What do I hold onto?  
**DAENERYS** : Whatever you can.

 _JON grabs onto the dragon, which then proceeds to lift off whilst chittering. DAENERYS watches and smiles, before leaning forwards, cuing DROGON to follow suit. The dragons continue to fly higher, RHAEGAL turns side-to-side causing JON to yell out. They fly over the soldiers outside Winterfell and past TYRION, DAVOS and VARYS who are standing at the castle wall, staring in disbelief as they watch. DROGON flies ahead of RHAEGAL and continues higher before nosediving; RHAEGAL follows after his brother. They continue calmly before reaching a canyon, where the dragons dive straight down, before flying along the canyon floor. Once out of the canyon, RHAEGAL turns off, so DAENERYS instructs DROGON to do the same. She lands down next to JON. JON and DAENERYS, now dismounted from their dragons, walk together away from the dragons._  
**JON** : You've completely ruined horses for me.

 _DAENERYS giggles and then notices a large waterfall, they stop._  
**DAENERYS** : We could stay a thousand years-

 _She turns back to look at JON._  
**DAENERYS** : No one would find us.  
**JON** : We'd be pretty old.

 _DAENERYS chuckles and the two walk up to one another._  
**JON** : It's cold up here for a southern girl.  
**DAENERYS** : So keep your queen warm.

 _JON pulls her in and kisses her. The dragons start to growl softly causing JON to pull away._  
**DAENERYS** : Don't be afraid.

_They smile and continue their kiss in each other’s embrace. JON opens his eyes to see DROGON staring at them._

**INT. WINTERFELL – DAY**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - FORGES**

_GENDRY amongst other men occupy the forge, using the furnaces to create weapons from dragonglass._  
**MAN 1** : Gendry?  
**MAN 2** : He's here.

 _GENDRY hears and grabs a large axe made from dragonglass. He hands it over to SANDOR._  
**GENDRY** : It isn't easy making a blade that big with dragonglass.  
**SANDOR** : You're saying you're good, is that it?  
**GENDRY** : I'm just saying it's a tricky material to-  
**SANDOR** : You know who makes weapons for the wildlings? Cripples and cocksuckers. Which one are you?  
**ARYA (O.S.)** : Leave him be.

 _GENDRY and SANDOR turn to see ARYA and stare at her._  
**SANDOR** : I heard you were here. You left me to die.  
**ARYA** : First I robbed you.

 _SANDOR stands up and walks over to her, not breaking eye-contact._  
**SANDOR** : You're a cold little bitch, aren't you? Guess that's why you're still alive.

 _SANDOR exits and GENDRY walks up to ARYA._  
**ARYA** : That was a nice ax you made for him. You've gotten better.  
**GENDRY** : Yeah, thanks. So have you.

 _He pauses._  
**GENDRY** : I mean, you look good.  
**ARYA** : Thanks. So do you.

 _GENDRY pauses, he then walks away whilst still talking to her._  
**GENDRY** : It's not a bad place to grow up, if it wasn't so cold.

 _ARYA follows._  
**ARYA** : Stay close to that forge, then.  
**GENDRY** : Is that a command, Lady Stark?  
**ARYA** : Don't call me that.  
**GENDRY** : As you wish, milady.

 _She smiles and chuckles._  
**ARYA** : Here's my wish.

 _ARYA hands GENDRY a piece of parchment with a detachable spear drawn on it, with a dragonglass tip._  
**ARYA** : Can you make it?  
**GENDRY** : What do you need something like this for?  
**ARYA** : Can you make it or not?  
**GENDRY** : You already have a sword. What's that?

 _ARYA removes a Valyrian steel dagger from her person and hands it to him._  
**GENDRY** : It's Valyrian steel. I always knew you were just another rich girl.

 _ARYA smirks and takes the dagger back._  
**ARYA** : You don't know any other rich girls.

_ARYA walks off before turning back and smiling and then back around again without breaking stride._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – SANSA’S QUARTERS**

_SANSA is reading a letter when there is a knock on the door._  
**SANSA** : Come in.

 _The door creaks open and then shuts. JON walks in before stopping next to her. SANSA sighs._  
**SANSA** : Lord Glover wishes us good fortune, but he's staying in Deepwood Motte with his men.  
**JON** : "House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years." Isn't that what he said?  
**SANSA** : "I will stand behind Jon Snow," he said.

 _SANSA stands up and walks a bit before stopping and turning to look at him._  
**SANSA** : "The King in the North."  
**JON** : I told you we needed allies.  
**SANSA** : You didn't tell me you were going to abandon your crown.  
**JON** : I never wanted a crown. All I wanted was to protect the North. I brought two armies home with me, two dragons.  
**SANSA** : And a Targaryen queen.  
**JON** : A Targaryen queen who risked her life and her dragons to help us.

 _JON sighs._  
**JON** : Do you think we can beat the Army of the Dead without her? I fought them, Sansa. Twice. You want to worry about who holds what title, I'm telling you it doesn't matter. Without her, we don't stand a chance.

 _They fall silent and JON sighs._  
**JON** : Do you have any faith in me at all?  
**SANSA** : You know I do.  
**JON** : She'll be a good queen. For all of us. She's not her father.

 _SANSA sighs._  
**SANSA** : No, she's much prettier.

 _JON scoffs._  
**SANSA** : Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?

_He looks up at her._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - LIBRARY**

_A door creaks open and then shuts as DAENERYS and JORAH enter the library. They walk to where SAMWELL TARLY sits and JORAH nods in his direction. DAENERYS clears her throat._  
**SAMWELL** : Oh!

 _Startled, SAMWELL stands up and dusts himself off._  
**DAENERYS** : So you're the man?  
**SAMWELL** : Um. Which man am I, Your Grace?  
**DAENERYS** : The one who saved Ser Jorah when no one else could.  
**JORAH** : They could, they just wouldn't.  
**DAENERYS** : I'll have to make some changes in the Citadel when I take my throne. A great service merits a great reward.  
**SAMWELL** : Oh, it's my honor to serve you, Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : Well, there must be something I could give you.

 _SAMWELL nods._  
**SAMWELL** : If it's not too much trouble, I could use a pardon.  
**DAENERYS** : For what crime?  
**SAMWELL** : Um, I borrowed a few books from the Citadel.

 _JORAH and DAENERYS both smile to themselves._  
**SAMWELL** : And also a sword.

 _DAENERYS looks at him, confused._  
**DAENERYS** : From the Citadel?  
**SAMWELL** : From my family. It's been in House Tarly for generations.

 _DAENERYS’ face drops and she looks concerned._  
**SAMWELL** : It would've been mine anyway, eventually, but my father had other ideas.  
**DAENERYS** : Not Randyll Tarly?  
**SAMWELL:** You know him?

 _He looks at her, surprised. JORAH looks guilty._  
**DAENERYS** : I offered to let him retain his lands and titles if he bent the knee. He refused.

 _JORAH looks down as SAMWELL tried to hold it together. He gulps._  
**SAMWELL** : Well At least I'll be allowed home again, now that my brother's the lord.

 _DAENERYS’ face is stern, but there is remorse in her eyes. She clears her throat._  
**DAENERYS** : Your brother stood with your father.

 _SAMWELL’s lips start quivering and his breath becomes shaky._  
**SAMWELL** : Hm. Thank you, Your Grace. For telling me. And m- May I?  
**DAENERYS** : Of course.

_SAMWELL exits quickly, and DAENERYS and JORAH look at each other._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_SAMWELL heads outside before being startled by a horse carrying a wagon. He stops and sees BRAN staring at him from across the courtyard. He walks over._  
**SAMWELL** : What are you doing out here?  
**BRAN** : Waiting, for an old friend. It's time to tell Jon the truth.

 _SAMWELL shakes his head._  
**SAMWELL** : No, no. You're his brother. Shouldn't you tell him?  
**BRAN** : I'm not his brother. He trusts you more than anyone. Now's the time.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_JON blows out a candle and stands back to look at his father, EDDARD STARK’s, statue. He sighs and hears a man grunting and a thud. He walks around the corner to see SAMWELL stand up._  
**JON** : Sam?  
**SAMWELL** : I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be down here.

 _JON grabs SAMWELL and hugs him tightly._  
**JON** : Were you hiding from me?  
**SAMWELL** : Of course not.  
**JON** : What are you doing in Winterfell? Or did you read every book in the Citadel already?

 _He looks at SAMWELL’s face and sees he is worried._  
**JON** : What's wrong? Gilly? Is she all right?  
**SAMWELL** : She's good.  
**JON** : Little Sam?  
**SAMWELL** : Don't you know?  
**JON** : Know what?  
**SAMWELL** : Daenerys. She executed my father and brother. They were her prisoners.

 _JON looks at SAMWELL, frowning._  
**SAMWELL** : She didn't tell you.  
**JON** : She did.

 _SAMWELL looks betrayed, and steps back from JON._  
**JON** : They stood by Queen Cersei after the Field of Fire. Daenerys gave them the choice to take the Black, but your father and brother refused it.

 _SAMWELL looks away. Desperate to reconcile, JON steps closer._  
**JON** : She has no choice, Sam.  
**SAMWELL** : Would you have done it?  
**JON** : Well, I've executed men who disobeyed me.  
**SAMWELL** : You've also spared men. Thousands of wildlings when they refused to kneel.  
**JON** : I wasn't a king.  
**SAMWELL** : But you were. You've always been.  
**JON** : I gave up my crown, Sam.

 _JON starts walking away, SAMWELL follows._  
**JON** : I bent the knee. I'm not King in the North anymore.  
**SAMWELL** : I'm not talking about the King in the North. I'm talking about the King of the bloody Seven Kingdoms.

 _JON stops immediately, pauses and turns around._  
**SAMWELL** : Bran and I worked it out. I had a High Septon's diary. Bran had whatever Bran has.  
**JON** : What are you talking about?  
**SAMWELL** : Your mother was Lyanna Stark.

 _JON exhales sharply._  
**SAMWELL** : And your father- your real father was Rhaegar Targaryen. You've never been a bastard. You're Aegon Targaryen, true heir to the Iron Throne. I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in.

 _JON walks up to SAMWELL._  
**JON** : My father was the most honorable man I ever met. You're saying he lied to me all my life.  
**SAMWELL** : No. Your father- Well, Ned Stark. He promised your mother he'd always protect you. And he did. Robert would have murdered you if he knew. You're the true king. Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, Protector of the Realm, all of it.

 _JON takes a couple of steps back whilst breathing heavily._  
**JON** : Daenerys is our queen.  
**SAMWELL** : She shouldn't be.  
**JON** : That's treason.  
**SAMWELL** : It's the truth. You gave up your crown to save your people. Would she do the same?

 _JON stares at SAMWELL, eyes wide._  
**JON** : Go, Sam.  
**SAMWELL** : Jon, I-  
**JON** : Go!

_SAMWELL breathes shakily, and then turns and walks away and out of the crypts. JON looks at the statue of EDDARD STARK once again, and tears build in his eyes. He kneels in front of the statue and cries, placing a hand on EDDARD and shaking his head. He looks down the crypt and his eyes land on LYANNA STARK’s statue, with a feather placed in her hand._

**EXT. LAST HEARTH - NIGHT**

_BERIC DONDARRION and TORMUND with a group of others walk into Last Hearth to find it deserted. BERIC walks in first. Suddenly everyone screams as they find DOLOROUS EDD and others of the Night’s Watch._  
**EDD** : Stay back, he's got blue eyes!  
**TORMUND** : I've always had blue eyes!

 _Everyone pauses and lowers their weapons._  
**BERIC** : Did you find anyone?

 _EDD leads BERIC and TORMUND through a large hall, faintly illuminated by BERIC’s ignited sword. When they reach the far wall there is a young boy impaled on the wall with several spirals of limbs surrounding him._  
**EDD** : The Umber boy.  
**BERIC** : It's a message. From the Night King.  
**TORMUND** : His army's between us and Winterfell. We're on foot.  
**EDD** : We rode down from Castle Black. We can double up on the horses.  
**TORMUND** : If the horses last, we'll get there before the dead.

 _UMBER’s eyes open._  
**TORMUND** : We just have to hope the Night King doesn't come first-

_UMBER starts shrieking, the three men start clamouring and BERIC shoves his sword in the boy, both igniting him and causing him to shriek even louder. The shrieking eventually stops, but not before the entire mosaic of appendages has been engulfed by flames._

**EXT. WINTER TOWN - DAY**

_Men are marching along the long road up to Winterfell, a cloaked figure rides a horse._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL**

_The cloaked man rides the horse up to the stable and dismounts as men around shout indistinctly. He removes his hood and JAIME LANNISTER’s face is revealed. He sighs and looks around the courtyard before BRAN catches his eye. JAIME stares at him in disbelief at the camera zooms in on BRAN’s face._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really wasn’t all that different because, as a whole, the first episode wasn’t bad. next ep won’t be that different either, but ep 3 is where things start to really change.


	2. episode 2 - a knight of the seven kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime argues his case before a skeptical audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hello just wanted to pop in and say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments and bookmarked this! I fr never imagined that would happen all in the span of like 10 hours but it did! thank you so much mwah luv u all. this is where things get a bit different, but not a lot. not at least until the very end.

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

  **INT. WINTERFELL - DAY**

  **CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

  _J_ _AIME LANNISTER stands in the Great Hall of Winterfell.  
_**DAENERYS TARGARYEN** : When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story about the man who murdered our father.

_The camera cuts to a wide view of the hall and we see a multitude of guards placed around the room and the many who ally with House Stark. Sitting at the head of the room is DAENERYS in the centre of a long table; JON SNOW sits on her left and SANSA STARK on her right and JAIME is standing in the middle of the room facing DAENERYS. On the left of the room there is a shorter table where TYRION LANNISTER, LORD VARYS, MISSANDEI and JORAH MORMONT sit. On the right there is another table where DAVOS SEAWORTH, LYANNA MORMONT, LORD YOHN ROYCE, ALYS KARSTARK and BRIENNE OF TARTH sit.  
_**DAENERYS** : Who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat. Who sat down on the Iron Throne and watched as his blood poured onto the floor.

_JAIME’s eyes lowered.  
_**DAENERYS** : He told me other stories as well. About all the things we would do to that man once we took back the Seven Kingdoms and had him in our grasp.

_She pauses.  
_**DAENERYS** : Your sister pledged to send her army north.  
**JAIME** : She did.  
**DAENERYS** : I don't see an army. I see one man, with one hand. It appears your sister lied to me.

_T_ _YRION looks up at his brother and JAIME looks back.  
_**JAIME** : She lied to me as well. She never had any intention of sending her army north.

_DAENERYS turned her glare towards TYRION.  
_**JAIME** : She has Euron Greyjoy's fleet and 20,000 fresh troops. The Golden Company from Essos, bought and paid for. Even if we defeat the dead, she'll have more than enough to destroy the survivors.  
**DAENERYS** : "We"?  
**JAIME** : I promised to fight for the living. I intend to keep that promise.

_TYRION steps forwards towards DAENERYS.  
_**TYRION** : Your Grace, I know my brother-  
**DAENERYS** : Like you knew your sister?  
**TYRION** : He came here alone, knowing full well how he'd be received. Why would he do that if he weren't telling the truth?  
**DAENERYS** : Perhaps he trusts his little brother to defend him, right up to the moment he slits my throat.

_TYRION looks to JON and SANSA.  
_**SANSA** : You're right. We can't trust him. He attacked my father in the streets. He tried to destroy my house and my family, the same as he did yours.  
**JAIME** : Do you want me to apologize? I won't. We were at war. Everything I did, I did for my house and my family. I'd do it all again.  
**BRAN** : The things we do for love.

_DAENERYS, SANSA and JON all turn slowly to look at BRAN who sits to the side of SANSA. JAIME looks at him and BRAN maintains eye-contact.  
_**DAENERYS** : So why have you abandoned your house and family now?  
**JAIME** : Because this goes beyond loyalty.

_He looks around to see BRIENNE, then turns back.  
_**JAIME** : This is about survival.

_TYRION turns to look at DAENERYS. BRIENNE then stands up.  
_**BRIENNE** : You don't know me well, Your Grace.

_She walks_ _from behind her table to stand in the middle of the Hall beside JAIME.  
_**BRIENNE** : But I know Ser Jaime. He is a man of honor. I was his captor once. But when we were both taken prisoner and the men holding us tried to force themselves on me, Ser Jaime defended me. And lost his hand because of it.

_She then addresses SANSA.  
_**BRIENNE** : Without him, my lady, you would not be alive. He armed me, armored me, and sent me to find you and bring you home because he'd sworn an oath to your mother.

_SANSA looks down and then back up at BRIENNE.  
_**SANSA** : You vouch for him?  
**BRIENNE** : I do.  
**SANSA** : You would fight beside him?  
**BRIENNE** : I would.  
**SANSA** : I trust you with my life. If you trust him with yours, we should let him stay.  
**DAENERYS** : What does the Warden of the North say about it?

_She turns to JON, who sighs.  
_**JON** : We need every man we can get.

_The room falls silent as DAENERYS thinks to herself.  
_**DAENERYS** : Very well.

_TYRION exhales sharply in relief. GREY WORM picks up JAIME’s sword, walks over to him, handing it over aggressively.  
_**JAIME** : Thank you, Your Grace.

  _DAENERYS stands up and the rest of the room does as she does. SANSA exits. DAENERYS turns to JON who exits after his sister. DAENERYS then exits followed by TYRION, VARYS, JORAH and MISSANDEI. JAIME then catches BRIENNE’s eye as she leaves and then he ends up looking at BRAN again who mimics his stare._

  **CUT TO: WINTERFELL – HALLWAY**

_DAENERYS walks along the hallway outside the hall followed by TYRION, VARYS and JORAH.  
_**DAENERYS** : Either you knew Cersei was lying and let me believe otherwise, or you didn't know at all. Which makes you either a traitor or a fool.  
**TYRION** : I was a fool.  
**DAENERYS** : Not for the first time.

_DAENERYS stops walking and turns to TYRION.  
_**DAENERYS** : Cersei still sits on the throne. If you can't help me take it back, I'll find another Hand who can.

_DAENERYS exits. TYRION turns to VARYS and JORAH.  
_**TYRION** : I suspect one of you will be wearing this before it's all over.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - FORGES**

_Men chatter indistinctly as they forge the weapons. GENDRY walks into frame, dumping dragonglass out of a bucket. He then walks up to furnace and pulls out some dragonglass, moulding it and then dousing it in a bucket of water. ARYA STARK walks towards him. As the steam rises from the bucket she catches his eye.  
_**GENDRY** : Don't you have something better to do?  
**ARYA** : You make my weapon yet?  
**GENDRY** : Just as soon as I'm done making a few thousand of these.

_GENDRY hands her a small axe with a blade made of dragonglass.  
_**ARYA** : You should make mine first. And make sure it's stronger than this.

_G_ _ENDRY grabs the axe and brings it down harshly on a wooden stump.  
_**GENDRY** : It's strong enough.

_GENDRY moves to a pile of dragonglass spearheads and checks on it, ARYA follows.  
_**GENDRY** : It's going to be safer down in the crypt, you know.  
**ARYA** : Are you going to be down in the crypt?  
**GENDRY** : No, but-  
**ARYA** : But you're a fighter.

_He glances up at her.  
_**GENDRY** : I've done my share.  
**ARYA** : You've fought them?  
**GENDRY** : I did. Some of them.  
**ARYA** : How many?  
**GENDRY** : A few. That was enough.  
**ARYA** : What are they like?  
**GENDRY** : Bad. Really bad.  
**ARYA** : "Really bad"?

_She walks behind him and around the other side of the table so she is facing him.  
_**ARYA** : Even a smith's apprentice can do better than "really bad." What do they look like? What do they smell like? How do they move? How hard are they to kill?  
**GENDRY** : Look, I know you want to fight. And I know you're not scared of rapers or murderers or-This is different. This is-This is death. You want to know what they're like? Death. That's what they're like.

_ARYA picks up one of the spearheads, turning it in her hand.  
_**ARYA** : I know Death.

_She throws the spearhead, narrowly missing a blacksmith’s head. GENDRY exhales, staring in disbelief at the dragonglass impaled on the wooden beam.  
_**ARYA** : He's got many faces.

_She tosses another landing next to the first. The blacksmith quickly runs away. GENDRY slowly turns back to ARYA who picks up a third spearhead.  
_**ARYA** : I look forward to seeing this one.

_She throws it and it lands with the first two. GENDRY chuckles to himself and ARYA walks back round the table and past GENDRY.  
_**ARYA** : My weapon?  
**GENDRY** : I'll get right on it.

_ARYA walks off as GENDRY watches. He smirks to himself._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_The camera pans from behind a tree to show BRAN sitting in his wheelchair facing the weirwood tree. JAIME walks towards him. He stops a couple feet from him and looks down.  
_**JAIME** : I'm sorry for what I did to you.

_BRAN turns his head towards JAIME.  
_**BRAN** : You weren't sorry then. You were protecting your family.

_JAIME walks around in front of BRAN.  
_**JAIME** : I'm not that person anymore.  
**BRAN** : You still would be, if you hadn't pushed me out of that window. And I would still be Brandon Stark.  
**JAIME** : You're not?  
**BRAN** : No. I'm something else now.  
**JAIME** : You're not angry at me.  
**BRAN** : I'm not angry at anyone.  
**JAIME** : Why didn't you tell them?  
**BRAN** : You won't be able to help us in this fight if I let them murder you first.

_JAIME nods and raises an eyebrow.  
_**JAIME** : What about afterwards?  
**BRAN** : How do you know there is an afterwards?

_JAIME stares at BRAN._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_All of the northerners are busy building defences in preparation for the army of the dead as TYRION walks past. JAIME approaches him.  
_**TYRION** : Well, here we are.  
**JAIME** : Yes, here we are.  
**TYRION** : Together again.

_A man standing above them clears his throat and then spits on the floor beside them.  
_**TYRION** : And the masses rejoice.  
**JAIME** : How do they feel about their new queen?  
**TYRION** : She's your new queen too.

_They_ _start walking together.  
_**TYRION** : They remember what happened the last time Targaryens brought dragons north. They'll come around once they see Daenerys is different.  
**JAIME** : And she is? Different?  
**TYRION** : She is.  
**JAIME** : You're sure about her?  
**TYRION** : I am.  
**JAIME** : She didn't seem sure about you.  
**TYRION** : It's hard to blame her. I made a mistake common to clever people. I underestimated my opponents.  
**JAIME** : Hmm.  
**TYRION** : Cersei told me the pregnancy had changed her. A chance for you both to start again. And I believed her.

_They stop walking and TYRION turns to look up at JAIME.  
_**TYRION** : Was she lying about the baby too?  
**JAIME** : No, that part is real.

_TYRION thinks to himself and they both start walking again.  
_**JAIME** : She's always been good at using the truth to tell lies. I wouldn't be too hard on yourself. She's fooled me more than anybody.

_They start to walk up a staircase and TYRION turns to look at JAIME.  
_**JAIME** : What?  
**TYRION** : She never fooled you. You always knew exactly what she was, and you loved her anyway.

_T_ _YRION walks ahead as JAIME remains in the same spot. After a couple seconds, he follows. They both walk along the walls of castle looking over the courtyard.  
_**TYRION** : So we're going to die at Winterfell. Not the death I would've chosen. I always pictured myself dying in my own bed, the age of 80, with a belly full of wine and-  
**BOTH** : A girl's mouth around-  
**JAIME** : Your cock.  
**TYRION** : My cock.

_TYRION smiles up at JAIME.  
_**TYRION** : At least Cersei won't get to murder me. I'm sure I'll feel some satisfaction denying her that pleasure while I'm being ripped apart by dead men.

_JAIME notices something whilst TYRION continues to talk and walks off.  
_**TYRION** : Maybe after I'm dead I'll march down to King's Landing and rip her apart.

_TYRION glances up where JAIME was and notices he is gone, he looks behind to see JAIME looking over the wall. The camera cuts to show BRIENNE walking outside the walls among the Unsullied._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – OUTSIDE FRONT GATE**

_GREY WORM is seen testing out the traps around the castle as other Unsullied and northerners work around him. JAIME walks out the front gate. We see PODRICK PAYNE training with a soldier as BRIENNE watches on, smiling proudly. JAIME stands next to her and she glances at him.  
_**BRIENNE** : Ser Jaime.  
**JAIME** : Lady Brienne.

_PODRICK blocks the soldier and pushes him back, bettering him. They continue to fight with their swords.  
_**JAIME** : He's come a long way.  
**BRIENNE** : He's all right. Still has a lot to learn.

_BRIENNE starts walking away and JAIME follows.  
_**JAIME** : I'm sure you'll teach him. I've been told you're commanding the left flank.  
**BRIENNE** : I am. It's, uh-It's good ground.  
**JAIME** : It is.  
**BRIENNE** : The rise, it should give us some advantage.

_They stop walking.  
_**BRIENNE** : If we can keep a tight formation, we might be able to beat them back. _  
_**JAIME** : Yes, I think you're right.

_BRIENNE quickly turns to face JAIME.  
_**BRIENNE** : What are you doing?  
**JAIME** : What?  
**BRIENNE** : I think you know.  
**JAIME** : I truly don't.  
**BRIENNE** : We have never had a conversation last this long without you insulting me. Not once.  
**JAIME** : You want me to insult you?  
**BRIENNE** : No!  
**JAIME** : Good.

_He pauses.  
_**JAIME** : I came to Winterfell because-I'm not the fighter I used to be. But I'd be honored to serve under your command, if you'll have me.

_BRIENNE goes silent and looks down briefly. She returns his gaze.  
_**BRIENNE** : I better get back.

_B_ _RIENNE walks off, leaving JAIME standing alone._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - DAENERYS’ QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS’ door opens and JORAH walks in. She is in the middle of dressing, wrapped in a black robe while MISSANDEI braids her hair.  
_**JORAH** : Forgive me, khaleesi.  
**DAENERYS** : Have you done something to offend me?  
**JORAH** : Many things.  
**DAENERYS** : Long ago and long forgiven.  
**JORAH** : But you did forgive, despite my failures. When I heard you'd named Tyrion your Hand, it broke my heart.  
**DAENERYS** : When I named him Hand, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again.  
**JORAH** : You made the right choice.  
**DAENERYS** : I wasn't under the impression you liked him very much.  
**JORAH** : I didn't. His mouth hardly stopped moving between Volantis and Meereen. It was all I could do not to throw him in the sea.

  _J_ _ORAH chuckles. MISSANDEI finishes DAENERYS’s braids, and walks off to get her dress. DAENERYS stands.  
_**JORAH** : But the mind behind all those words-  
**DAENERYS** : He's made mistakes. Serious mistakes.  
**JORAH** : As have we all. He owns his and learns from them.  
**DAENERYS** : You're advising me to forgive the man who stole your position?  
**JORAH** : I am.

_DAENERYS looks into the fire, and sighs. She turns to JORAH and smiles, and nods. JORAH and her embrace, and then he leaves. When MISSANDEI returns holding a grey dress for DAENERYS, DAENERYS discards the robe and steps into it. MISSANDEI stands behind her to lace up her dress, and there’s a bit of a struggle. Eventually, she is able to pull the back of the dress together, but she and DAENERYS share a concerned look.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Your Grace, if I may, when was the last time you bled?

_DAENERYS’s brows raise. She thinks for a moment.  
_**DAENERYS** : Send for a maester.

_MISSANDEI rushes from the room, and DAENERYS places her hands over her stomach. When MISSANDEI returns, she stands in the doorway.  
_**MISSANDEI** : And I don’t mean to impose, Your Grace-

_DAENERYS shakes her head and smiles gently, still visibly anxious, though.  
_**D** **AENERYS** : You are my most trusted advisor-

_DAENERYS takes MISSANDEI’s hands.  
_**DAENERYS** : And my best friend.

_MISSANDEI smiles.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Then I have just one suggestion.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - LIBRARY**

_D_ _AENERYS walks into the library.  
_**ROYCE** : The moment we can get the last infantryman out onto the field, we should shut the gates.

_The camera pans to show ROYCE and SANSA sitting at a table together.  
_**SANSA** : Keep them open for as long as you can. There are still people coming in from the countryside.

_They both notice DAENERYS’ presence and stand up.  
_**DAENERYS** : Lady Sansa, I was hoping we could speak alone.

_ROYCE looks at SANSA who nods, granting him leave. ROYCE walks towards DAENERYS, bows and then exits. DAENERYS turns to watch him leave before turning back.  
_**DAENERYS** : I thought you and I were on the verge of agreement before. About Ser Jaime.  
**SANSA** : Brienne has been loyal to me, always. I trust her more than anyone.  
**DAENERYS** : I wish I could have that kind of faith in my advisors.  
**SANSA** : Tyrion is a good man. He was never anything but decent towards me.  
**DAENERYS** : I didn't ask him to be my Hand simply because he was good.

_She starts walking towards SANSA.  
_**DAENERYS** : I asked him to be my Hand because he was good, and intelligent, and ruthless when he had to be. He never should have trusted Cersei.  
**SANSA** : You never should have either.  
**DAENERYS** : I thought he knew his sister.  
**SANSA** : Families are complicated.  
**DAENERYS** : Ours certainly have been.

_They both sit down in the seats SANSA and ROYCE were previously occupying.  
_**SANSA** : A sad thing to have in common.  
**DAENERYS** : We have other things in common. We've both known what it means to lead people who aren't inclined to accept a woman's rule. And we've both done a damn good job of it, from what I can tell.

_SANSA returns her uneasy smile.  
_**DAENERYS** : And yet, I can't help but feel we're at odds with one another. Why is that? Your brother.  
**SANSA** : He loves you, you know that.  
**DAENERYS** : That bothers you.  
**SANSA** : Men do stupid things for women. They're easily manipulated.  
**DAENERYS** : Trust me, I know.  
**SANSA** : Prior experience?

_DAENERYS nods.  
_**SANSA** : Who?  
**DAENERYS** : Someone taller.

_They both laugh. DAENERYS sighs._  
**DAENERYS** : All my life, I've known one goal: the Iron Throne. Taking it back from the people who destroyed my family, and almost destroyed yours. My war was against them. Until I met Jon. Now I'm here, half a world away, fighting Jon's war alongside him. Tell me, who manipulated whom?

_SANSA scoffs; she then leans forward and places her hand on DAENERYS’ hand.  
_**SANSA** : I should have thanked you the moment you arrived. That was a mistake.

_DAENERYS pauses a moment, and then smiles and places her other hand on top of SANSA’s.  
_**DAENERYS** : You’re smart, Lady Stark. I don't doubt there have been many who have doubted you, and tried to manipulate you for their favor.

_SANSA’s smile fades.  
_**DAENERYS** : I've faced the same. My brother, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Hizdahr zo Loraq, and now you.

_DAENERYS pulls her hands away from SANSA, and stands. She stares down at SANSA.  
_**DAENERYS** : I tried to be fair and reconcile whatever grievance you have with me, Lady Sansa, but I can see now you've no interest in being friends, let alone allies.

_MAESTER WOLKAN enters the library.  
_**WOLKAN** : Apologies, my lady. Your Grace.

_DAENERYS turns and walks from the room.  
_**DAENERYS** : Not a problem, Maester Wolkan. This conversation is over, anyway.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_DAENERYS marches into the great hall, with SANSA and MAESTER WOLKAN following, where we see THEON GREYJOY standing in the centre of the hall surrounded by many of the Ironborn. DAENERYS looks shocked, THEON walks up to her and bends his knee.  
_**THEON** : My queen.  
**DAENERYS** : Your sister?  
**THEON** : She only has a few ships, and she couldn't sail them here. So, she's sailing to the Iron Islands instead, to take them back in your name.  
**DAENERYS** : But why aren't you with her?

_THEON looks at SANSA.  
_**THEON** : I want to fight for Winterfell, Lady Sansa, if you'll have me.

_SANSA walks up to THEON quickly and hugs him tightly. THEON_ _hugs back._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – COURTYARD**

_Many northerners wait in line to be served food. DAVOS is filling the bowls.  
_**MAN** : Milord, we're not soldiers.  
**DAVOS** : You are now. Look, I made it through most of my years without ever getting near a fight, but then I survived the Battle of the Bastards. Right outside these walls. If I can live through that, you can live through this. They'll outfit you with weapons at the forge. Right that way.  
**MAN** : Thank you.

_He nods towards DAVOS and walks off with his bowl.  
_**GILLY** : When the time comes, you'll be down in the crypts.

_The camera pans to show GILLY leading a young woman and an older couple, showing them where they will stay during the battle.  
_**GILLY** : They're the safest place to be. Through that archway right over there.  
**WOMAN** : Thank you.

_TEELA, a young girl, walks up to where the food is being served and holds her bowl up. DAVOS has his back turned.  
_**TEELA** : Which way should I go?

_DAVOS turns back around and looks at her.  
_**DAVOS** : Which way do you want to go?  
**TEELA** : All the children will be going below when the time comes.

_GILLY overhears the conversation and starts to walk over.  
_**TEELA** : But both me brothers were soldiers. I want to fight too.

_DAVOS takes her bowl and fills it up as GILLY sits down next to her.  
_**GILLY** : That's good to hear. I'm going to be in the crypt with my son, and I'd feel a lot better with you down there to protect us.  
**DAVOS** : I'm sure a lot of people would.He hands her bowl back to her.  
**TEELA** : All right. I'll defend the crypt, then.

_TEELA walks off and DAVOS smiles at GILLY. A horn is then blared and the gates are opened as the remaining members of the nights watch return with TORMUND GIANTSBANE and BERIC DONDARRION. SAMWELL TARLY greets DOLOROUS EDD who has just returned. JON sees them and quickly heads over. Before he can embrace EDD, TORMUND hugs him first.  
_**TORMUND** : My little crow.  
**JON** : I thought we'd lost you.  
**TORMUND** : Almost.

_JON turns to hug EDD. He then turn to BERIC and shakes his hand.  
_**JON** : How did you find each other?  
**EDD** : We met up at the Last Hearth.  
**TORMUND** : The dead got there first.  
**JON** : The Umbers?  
**BERIC** : Fighting for the Night King now.  
**TORMUND** : We had to travel around them to get here. Whoever's not here now is with them.  
**JON** : How long do we have?  
**TORMUND** : Before the sun comes up tomorrow.

_JON looks at SAMWELL with a concerned look. TORMUND looks back over his shoulder, surveying his surroundings.  
_**TORMUND** : The big woman still here?

**EXT. WINTERFELL - DAY**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_Northern soldiers jog around the walls of Winterfell.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: They're coming.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_Men are removing dragonglass weapons from carriages and handing to soldier. The camera pans and GENDRY lifts a dragonglass axe up and hands it to a man.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: We have dragonglass and Valyrian steel.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – OUTSIDE FRONT GATE**

_The_ _Unsullied pull ropes, causing a large boulder to be thrown into the air by a large trebuchet. More soldiers march out of the gates of Winterfell.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: But there are too many of them.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – BATTLEMENTS**

_Archers walk up to the edge of the battlements with their bow and arrows. We see a man stretch the bow string.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: Far too many.

_A horse neighs and the man looks up over the wall._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – FRONT GATE**

****_T_ _he Dothraki ride along the outside of the wall as the camera pans past the trench of spikes used to defend from the Army of the Dead.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: Our enemy doesn't tire.

_The camera moves farther down until it reaches a gap in the trench outside the gate, the Dothraki ride through the center as Unsullied soldiers emerge from the gate.  
_**JON** **_(V.O.)_ **: Doesn't stop. Doesn't feel. 

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - LIBRARY**

_In the library, a large table has a map of Winterfell laid out over it, with various markers placed outside the castle. The Unsullied are organized in three groups in the middle outside the front of the. To either side of the Unsullied are markers representing the Northerners and in front are the Dothraki. Facing towards all these troops are markers representing the Army of the Dead, these markers far outnumber the allies of Winterfell. Standing around the table (clockwise) is SANSA, JON, ARYA, SAMWELL, THEON, ALYS, BRIENNE, JAIME, BERIC, TORMUND, DAVOS, LYANNA, ROYCE, QHONO, GREY WORM, VARYS, DAENERYS, JORAH and TYRION. BRAN is seated behind JON.  
_**JON** : We can't beat them in a straight fight.  
**JAIME** : So, what can we do?  
**JON** : The Night King made them all. They follow his command. If he falls Getting to him may be our best chance.  
**JAIME** : If that's true, he'll never expose himself.  
**BRAN** : Yes, he will.Everyone in the room turns to look at Bran.  
**BRAN** : He'll come for me. He's tried before, many times, with many Three-Eyed Ravens.  
**SAMWELL** : Why? What does he want?  
**BRAN** : An endless night. He wants to erase this world, and I am its memory.  
**SAMWELL** : That's what death is, isn't it? Forgetting. Being forgotten. If we forget where we've been and what we've done, we're not men anymore. Just animals. Your memories don't come from books. Your stories aren't just stories. If I wanted to erase the world of men, I'd start with you.  
**TYRION** : How will he find you?  
**BRAN** : His mark is on me.

_BRAN lifts the cuff of his right arm, revealing a red mark in the shape of a hand.  
_**BRAN** : He always knows where I am.  
**JON** : We'll put you in the crypt, where it's safest.  
**BRAN** : No. We need to lure him into the open before his army destroys us all. I'll wait for him in the Godswood.The camera pans over the map of Winterfell, to the East, yet still within the walls, is the Godswood.  
**SANSA** : You want us to use you as bait?  
**ARYA** : We're not leaving you alone out there.  
**THEON** : He won't be. I'll stay with him. With the Ironborn. I took this castle from you. Let me defend you now.  
**DAVOS** : We'll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can.  
**TYRION** : When the time comes, Ser Davos and I will be on the walls, to give you the signal to light the trench.  
**DAENERYS** : Ser Davos is perfectly capable of waving a torch on his own. You'll be in the crypt.

_TYRION looks shocked and turns to her.  
_**TYRION** : Your Grace, I have fought before, I can do it again. Alongside the men and women risking their lives.  
**DAENERYS** : There are thousands of them and only one of you. You can't fight as well as they can, but you can think better than any of them. You're here because of your mind. If we survive, I'll need it.

_TYRION nods.  
_**DAVOS** : The dragons should give us an edge in the field.  
**JON** : If they're in the field, they're not protecting Bran. We need to be near him. Not too near, or the Night King won't come. But close enough to pursue him when he does.  
**ARYA** : Dragonfire will stop him?  
**BRAN** : I don't know. No one's ever tried.  
**TORMUND** : We're all going to die.

_He turns to look at BRIENNE.  
_**TORMUND** : But at least we die together.  
**JON** : Let's get some rest.

_Everyone begins to leave the library as JON and DAENERYS remain at the table.  
_**JON** : Your Grace.

_JON then exits along with almost everyone else. DAENERYS looks distraught. She leaves. Only TYRION and BRAN remain.  
_**TYRION** : Do you need help?  
**BRAN** : No.  
**TYRION** : You've had a strange journey.  
**BRAN** : Stranger than most.  
**TYRION** : I'd like to hear about it.

_TYRION_ _grabs a wooden chair and drags it over next to BRAN.  
_**BRAN** : It's a long story.

_TYRION sits in the chair.  
_**TYRION** : If only we were trapped in a castle in the middle of winter, with nowhere to go.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_Unsullied soldiers clean their weapons as GREY WORM walks past. MISSANDEI walks into the courtyard and sees two young girls.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Hello.

_The_ _girls quickly grab one another’s hands and run off. GREY WORM stands behind her as she turns around to face him. GREY WORM walks up to her.  
_**GREY WORM** : When Daenerys takes her throne there will be no place for us here. I am loyal to my queen. I will fight for her until her enemies are defeated, but when the war is over and she has won, do you want to grow old in this place? Is there nothing else you want to do, nothing else you want to see?  
**MISSANDEI** : Naath. I'd like to see the beaches again.  
**GREY WORM** : Then I will take you there.  
**MISSANDEI** : My people are peaceful. We cannot protect ourselves.  
**GREY WORM** : My people are not peaceful. We will protect you.

**EXT. WINTERFELL - NIGHT**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_The camera pans up over the wall and SAMWELL stands next to JON, who is knelt beside GHOST, petting him. SAMWELL leans over slightly towards JON.  
_**SAMWELL** : Have you told her yet?  
**JON** : No.  
**SAMWELL** : Mm-hmm. Being careful. Biding your time. Waiting for the perfect-  
**JON** : I haven't told her yet because-

_JON takes a shuddering breath. He stands and turns to SAMWELL.  
_**JON** : I just-I can't-

_He sighs deeply.  
_**JON** : How am I supposed to move on from this? All I've ever known is being a bastard-being Ned Stark's son. Most times, being his son was the only thing that kept me alive. And now all that is shit. It's nothing. It's less than nothing.  
**SAMWELL** : That's not true.  
**JON** : Then what is?

_JON turns to face SAMWELL.  
_**JON** : All I ever knew about Rhaegar Targaryen is that he was an evil man who kidnapped, raped, and murdered my aunt. And now I'm supposed to look up to him as a father? How can I ever see him as anything but what I've always known?  
**SAMWELL** : See him as the man who started and fought in a war to keep you and your mother safe.

_JON goes silent.  
_**SAMWELL** : See him as the father that loved you so much he sacrificed everything-his crown, his family, his legacy, his life-to save you. 

_He pauses and they both look at each other and fall silent. EDD walks up the stair behind them and stands between them. JON clears his throat, and he and SAMWELL nod to each other, a mutual agreement to change the subject.  
_**EDD** : And now our watch begins.  
**JON** : Gilly? Little Sam?  
**SAMWELL** : They'll be safe down in the crypt.  
**JON** : If you want to join them.

_SAMWELL looks at him and frowns.  
_**JON** : To protect them.  
**SAMWELL** : Everyone seems to forget that I was the first man to kill a White Walker. I've killed Thenns.  
**EDD** : Thenn.  
**SAMWELL** : I've saved Gilly more than once. I stole a considerable number of books from the Citadel library, survived the Fist of the First Men. You need me out there.  
**EDD** : Well, if that's what it's come to, we really are fucked.  
**SAMWELL** : Well, calling you "fucked" wouldn't be strictly accurate.

_SAMWELL chuckles and EDD looks at him. He turns to see JON laughing too.  
_**EDD** : Samwell Tarly. Slayer of White Walkers. Lover of Ladies. As if we needed any more signs the world was ending.

_SAMWELL sighs.  
_**SAMWELL** : Think back to where we started. Us, Grenn, Pyp.  
**JON** : Now it's just us three.  
**EDD** : Last man left, burn the rest of us.

_The camera rises over the wall and the silhouette of the trees in the distance block the light slowly fading over the horizon._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_The fire in the hearth of the hall is lit. Two wooden chairs sit facing it, occupied by JAIME to the left of the fire and TYRION to the right. They both sip on wine.  
_**TYRION** : I wish Father were here.

_JAIME looks at TYRION in shock.  
_**TYRION** : I would love to see the look on his face when he realizes his two sons are about to die defending Winterfell.

_JAIME snorts.  
_**JAIME** : That would be something to see.  
**TYRION** : I remember the first time we were here, the first time I saw this hall.  
**JAIME** : Mm.  
**TYRION** : You were a golden lion. I was a drunken whore-monger. It was all so simple.  
**JAIME** : It wasn't so simple. I was sleeping with my sister and you had one friend in the world who was sleeping with his sister.  
**TYRION** : I was speaking in relative terms.  
**JAIME** : Do you miss it?  
**TYRION** : Of course I miss it.  
**JAIME** : Well, my golden-lion days are done, but whore-mongering is still an option for you.

_TYRION sighs.  
_**TYRION** : It's not. Things would be easier if it were.

_TYRION raises his cup to toast.  
_**TYRION** : The perils of self-betterment.

_JAIME raises his and they both go to drink. JAIME stops himself when the door to the hall opens and BRIENNE and PODRICK walk in. JAIME stands up quickly and they both turn to look at the visitors.  
_**JAIME** : Oh! My lady.  
**BRIENNE** : Oh, we didn't mean to interrupt. We were just looking for somewhere warm to-  
**TYRION** _:_ To contemplate your imminent death. You've come to the right place. You want some of this piss? It's not bad. It's not good either.

_TYRION_ _walks over to where the wine is kept, PODRICK starts to walk to him.  
_**PODRICK** : Thank you, milord.  
**BRIENNE** : I don't think that's wise.

_PODRICK turns back to BRIENNE.  
_**BRIENNE** : The battle might start at any moment.

_She pauses.  
_**BRIENNE** : Half cup.  
**TYRION** : And you?

_TYRION continues to pour PODRICK’s drink until the cup overflows with wine._  
**BRIENNE** : No, thank you. I should try and get some sleep.  
**JAIME** : You really think any of us are going to sleep tonight? Join us.

_JAIME places another chair in front of the fire.  
_**BRIENNE** : All right. Just a bit.

_TYRION_ _pours BRIENNE a drink and hands it to her as she sits down. PODRICK grabs a chair and brings it over and sits down. DAVOS and TORMUND enter the hall.  
_**DAVOS** : Well, what do we have here?  
**TYRION** : Ser Davos, join us.  
**DAVOS** : No, not for me, thanks. Came here for this.

_DAVOS stands in front of the fire to warm up.  
_**DAVOS** : I figured I could wait to die freezing my balls off out there or wait to die nice and warm in here.

_TORMUND walks up to BRIENNE and stands in front of her.  
_**TORMUND** : It could be our last night in this world, you know.

_JAIME, now sitting down next to BRIENNE, glances up.  
_**BRIENNE** : Yes, well, I'm glad you're here.

_She pauses and quickly tries to recover.  
_**BRIENNE** : Here fighting with us. Glad you survived Eastwatch.  
**TYRION** : Would you like a drink?

_TORMUND turns to TYRION and raises his drinking horn.  
_**TORMUND** : Brought my own.

_T_ _ORMUND looks at JAIME, over to BRIENNE, and then back to JAIME again.  
_**TORMUND** : They call you "King Killer."  
**JAIME** : I'm sure someone does.  
**TORMUND** : They call me "Giantsbane." Want to know why?

_JAIME sighs and looks over at TYRION who is still standing to the side of the room with his wine. TORMUND grabs a wooden chair and places it with his back to the fire so that he is facing JAIME and BRIENNE. He sits down and leans forwards.  
_**TORMUND** : I killed a giant when I was 10. Then I climbed right into bed with his wife.

_DAVOS glances at TORMUND, clearly perplexed.  
_**TORMUND** : When she woke up, you know what she did? Suckled me at her teat for three months. Thought I was her baby. That's how I got so strong. Giant's milk.

_TORMUND raises the horn to his mouth and starts drinking from it whilst gulping noisily. Everyone stares at him as the drink pours out the horn, mostly down his front.  
_**DAVOS** : Maybe I will have that drink.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE sits with back against the battlements drinking alone. ARYA walks up to him and he notices her. She walks closer and SANDOR silently offers the drink. ARYA sits down next to SANDOR and takes a swig. They sit silently staring ahead.  
_**SANDOR** : You never used to shut up. Now you're just sitting there like a mute.  
**ARYA** : Guess I've changed.

_She pauses.  
_**ARYA** : What are you doing up here?  
**SANDOR** : What's it look like?  
**ARYA** : No, I mean, what are you doing up here? You joined the Brotherhood. You went beyond the Wall with Jon. You're here now. Why? When was the last time you fought for anyone but yourself?

_SANDOR turns to her.  
_**SANDOR** : I fought for you, didn't I?

_BERIC walks up to the two of them and stops in front of them.  
_**SANDOR** : Oh, for fuck's sake. May as well be at a bloody wedding.

_BERIC smiles. He turns to look at ARYA_.  
**BERIC** : My lady. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we parted the way we did.

_SANDOR turns to ARYA.  
_**SANDOR** : Was he on your list?  
**ARYA** : For a little while.  
**BERIC** : That's all right.

_BERIC sits down on a barrel opposite the two.  
_**BERIC** : The Lord of Light has brought us together all the same. This is his moment. When light-  
**SANDOR** : Thoros isn't here anymore, so I hope you're not about to give a sermon. Because if you are, the Lord of Light's gonna wonder why he brought you back 19 times just to watch you die when I chuck you over this fucking wall.

_He points to the wall he’s leaning against. BERIC chuckles and holds his hand out. SANDOR passes him the drink. ARYA stands up and starts walking away from them.  
_**SANDOR** : Where are you going?

_ARYA turns around to look at them.  
_**ARYA** : I'm not spending my final hours with you two miserable old shits.

_ARYA exits and SANDOR and BERIC sit in silence._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - HALLWAY**

_A bowstring creaks as an arrow is fired. It hits its target next to two other arrows previously shot. The camera cuts to see ARYA holding a large bow in a dimly lit hallway. She lowers it and picks up another arrow. GENDRY watches from a doorway. She fires another arrow and turns as GENDRY walks up to her.  
_**ARYA** : That for me?

_GENDRY raises a spear with a dragonglass head. ARYA lays down her bow and takes the spear.  
_**ARYA** : This'll work.  
**GENDRY** : Last time you saw me, you wanted me to come to Winterfell. Took the long road, but…  
**ARYA** : What did the Red Woman want with you?  
**GENDRY** : She wanted my blood for some kind of spell.  
**ARYA** : Why your blood?  
**GENDRY** : I'm Robert Baratheon's bastard. I didn't know until she told me. Then she tied me up, stripped me down, put leeches all over me.  
**ARYA** : Was that your first time?  
**GENDRY** : No, yeah, I've never had leeches put all over my cock.  
**ARYA** : Your first time with a woman.  
**GENDRY** : What? I-I didn't-I wasn't with her.  
**ARYA** : Were you with other girls before that in King's Landing?

_GENDRY scoffs.  
_**ARYA** : Or after?

_GENDRY stammers indistinctly.  
_**ARYA** : You don't remember?

_GENDRY scoffs.  
_**GENDRY** : Yes, I was.  
**ARYA** : One? Two? Twenty?  
**GENDRY** : Well, I didn't keep count.  
**ARYA** : Yes, you did.

_GENDRY sighs.  
_**GENDRY** : Three.

_ARYA pauses and walks up to him.  
_**ARYA** : We're probably going to die soon. I want to know what it's like before that happens.  
**GENDRY** : Arya, I-

_ARYA inhales sharply as she pulls GENDRY in and starts kissing him. They start undressing themselves and each other whilst still kissing. She pushes GENDRY back onto a pile of bags as she takes off her top. GENDRY, who is still just wearing his pants, notices a couple scars on ARYA’s side.  
_**ARYA** : I'm not the Red Woman. Take your own bloody pants off.

_She pulls her own pants off and climbs on top of GENDRY and starts kissing him._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_The fire is still lit and the people who were in there earlier still sit there. Opposite the fire sits (from left to right) TORMUND, BRIENNE, JAIME, DAVOS, TYRION and PODRICK. They sit in silence before TYRION breaks it.  
_**TYRION** : It's strange, isn't it? Almost everyone here's fought the Starks at one time or another. And here we are in their castle, ready to defend it. Together.  
**BRIENNE** : At least we'll die with honor.  
**TYRION** : I think we might live.

_DAVOS and PODRICK both start laughing.  
_**TYRION** : I-I do. How many battles have we survived between us? Ser Davos Seaworth. Survivor of both the Blackwater and the Battle of the Bastards.  
**DAVOS** : All without a shred of combat ability.  
**TYRION** : Mm. Ser Jaime Lannister, fabled hero of the Siege of Pyke.  
**JAIME** : Fabled loser of the Battle of Whispering Wood.

_JAIME stands up to get himself another drink.  
_**TYRION** : Hear, hear! Ser Brienne of Tarth. Defeated the Hound in-Pardon me, Lady Brienne.  
**TORMUND** : She's not a ser? You're not a knight?  
**BRIENNE** : Women can't be knights.  
**TORMUND** : Why not?  
**BRIENNE** : Tradition.  
**TORMUND** : Fuck tradition.  
**BRIENNE** : I don't even want to be a knight.

_PODRICK looks at her, slightly confused. BRIENNE ignores him.  
_**TORMUND** : I'm no king. But if I were, I'd knight you 10 times over.  
**JAIME** : You don't need a king. Any knight can make another knight.

_JAIME places his cup on the table where the wine is kept.  
_**JAIME** : I'll prove it.

_JAIME unsheathes his sword and stands in the middle of the room and holds his sword out.  
_**JAIME** : Kneel, Lady Brienne.

_BRIENNE scoffs.  
_**JAIME** : Do you want to be a knight or not? Kneel.

_BRIENNE looks at PODRICK who nods. She stands up, walks to the middle of the room opposite JAIME and kneels before him. PODRICK and DAVOS both turn in their seats to see and TYRION and TORMUND both stand. JAIME places the sword on her right shoulder.  
_**JAIME** : In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave.

_He raises it over her head and places it on her left shoulder.  
_**JAIME** : In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just.

_He raises the sword and places it on her right shoulder again.  
_**JAIME** : In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent.

_He lowers the sword to his side.  
_**JAIME** : Arise, Brienne of Tarth a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.

_BRIENNE smiles as she stands up and the rest of the room all applaud.  
_**TYRION** : Ser Brienne of Tarth! Knight of the Seven Kingdoms!

_BRIENNE smiles ecstatically._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_SAMWELL is walking down the stairs from the battlements.  
_**JORAH _(O.S.)_** : We have all we need to win this war.  
**LYANNA _(O.S.)_** : I have trained my men, women and children. I have fought before. I can fight again.  
**JORAH _(O.S.)_** : Please, listen to me. You're the future of our house.

_SAMWELL notices the two talking down in the courtyard and starts to walk towards them.  
_**LYANNA** : I don't need you to remind me of that.  
**JORAH** : You'll be safer in the crypt. These things we're fighting-

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_We now see JORAH and LYANNA up close.  
_**LYANNA** : I will not hide underground. I pledged to fight for the North, and I will fight.

_LYANNA turns around to see SAMWELL facing them both.  
_**SAMWELL** : Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-  
**LYANNA** : It's all right. We're done here.

_LYANNA starts to walk off but stops and turns back to JORAH.  
_**LYANNA** : I wish you good fortune, cousin.  
**JORAH** : Thank you, my lady.

_LYANNA exits and SAMWELL walks closer to JORAH.  
_**JORAH** : What have you got there?

_SAMWELL raises his sword.  
_**SAMWELL** : It's called Heartsbane. It's my family sword.  
**JORAH** : You still have a family.  
**SAMWELL** : Yes. And I'd love to defend them with it. But I can't really hold it upright. Your father, he taught me how to be a man. How to do what's right. This is right. It's Valyrian steel. I'd be honored if you'd take it.

_He hands JORAH the sword and JORAH removes it from its sheath slightly to examine it.  
_**JORAH** : I'll wield it in his memory to guard the realms of men.  
**SAMWELL** : I'll see you when it's through.

_SAMWELL walks off but stops several feet away and turns back to JORAH.  
_**SAMWELL** : I hope we win.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_Everyone sits around the fire still but DAVOS is standing next to where the wine is.  
_**JAIME** : We'd better get some rest.  
**TYRION** : No, let's stay a bit longer.  
**DAVOS** : We're out of wine.

_DAVOS sits back down.  
_**TYRION** : How about a song? One of you must know one. Ser Davos?  
**DAVOS** : You'll pray for a quick death.

_TYRION chuckles.  
_**TYRION** : Ser Brienne?

_BRIENNE shakes her head. TYRION turns to TORMUND who shakes his head too.  
_**TORMUND** : Mm-mm.  
**TYRION** : Mmm.

_PODRICK starts singing “Jenny of Oldstones”.  
_**PODRICK** : High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts. The ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – SAMWELL’S QUARTERS**

_As PODRICK continues to sing, SAMWELL and GILLY lay in bed with LITTLE SAM between them.  
_**PODRICK** **_(V.O.)_ **: The ones who'd been gone for so very long.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_The camera pans down to show SANSA and THEON sitting opposite each other. PODRICK's singing continues.  
_**PODRICK** **_(V.O.)_ **: She couldn't remember their names. They spun her around on the damp old stones.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - HALLWAY**

_The camera pans and we see GENDRY sleeping on the pile of bags and ARYA lays next to him with her eyes open. PODRICK’s singing continues.  
_**PODRICK** **_(V.O.)_ **: Spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_The Unsullied start walking out of the courtyard as MISSANDEI and GREY WORM walk together before he stops her, turns to her, and kisses her. He then turns to leave with the Unsullied and MISSANDEI watches as he leaves. PODRICK’s singing continues.  
_**PODRICK** **_(V.O.)_ **: Never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – OUTSIDE FRONT GATE**

_Everyone gathers outside the castle as they prepare for battle. JORAH rides on his horse and gazes at the horizon to see only darkness. PODRICK’s singing continues.  
_**PODRICK** **_(V.O.)_ **: Never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave

  **INT. WINTERFELL - NIGHT**

  **CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_DAENERYS turns a corner as she sees JON staring at a statute of his biological mother, LYANNA STARK. She walks up to him. He glances at her and smiles as she walks closer. She holds his arm as they both look at the statute together.  
_**DAENERYS** : Who's that?  
**JON** : Lyanna Stark.

_DAENERYS looks troubled.  
_**DAENERYS** : My brother, Rhaegar, everyone told me he was decent and kind. He liked to sing. Gave money to poor children. And he raped her.  
**JON** : He didn't. He loved her.

_JON turns to face DAENERYS.  
_**JON** : They were married in secret. After Rhaegar fell on the Trident, she had a son. Robert would have murdered the baby if he ever found out, and Lyanna knew it. So the last thing she did, as she bled to death on her birthing bed, was give the boy to her brother, Ned Stark, to raise as his bastard.

_DAENERYS starts to look at him, slightly concerned.  
_**JON** : My name. My real name is Aegon Targaryen.

_DAENERYS exhales sharply as she pulls away.  
_**DAENERYS** : That's impossible.  
**J** **ON** : I wish it were.  
**DAENERYS** : Who told you this?  
**JON** : Bran. He saw it.  
**DAENERYS** : He saw it?  
**JON** : And Samwell confirmed it. He read about their marriage at the Citadel without even knowing what it meant.  
**DAENERYS** : A secret no one in the world knew except your brother and your best friend. Doesn't seem strange to you?  
**JON** : It's true, Dany. I know it is.

_DAENERYS stumbles away from JON, a hand placed on her stomach. JON steps forward and grabs her arm. DAENERYS looks like she’s going to be sick.  
_**JON** : Dany, I-  
**DAENERYS** : I’m pregnant.

_They both stop and stare at one another.  
_**JON** : What?

_Suddenly a horn blares and JON turns around. DAENERYS swallows hard and walks past him, and he grabs her arm again to stop her.  
_**JON** : Dany-  
**DAENERYS** : We have to go.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_J_ _ON and DAENERYS walk behind the battlements and stand next to TYRION as the three stare out over the wall.  
_**MAN** : Form up! Get yourselves back!

_JON nods at DAENERYS and they both quickly exit. TYRION watches but turns his attention back over the wall. The camera pans away._

**CUT TO: PATH TO WINTERFELL**

_In an icy haze, the mangled legs of a dead horse trot forward before stopping. The camera pans up to show a white walker sitting upon the dead horse and the entire army of white walkers standing in a line upon their horses is slowly revealed. The camera pans around their backs before settling on the faint glow of Winterfell in the distance._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah people, we getting BOATBY!! bc the fact we didn't get boatby after season seven literally shoving it up our ASS.....hbo I will sue for emotional trauma. also daenerys very clearly checks sansa after her fake ass "i should have thanked you" spiel (also the fact that they clearly set up a plot line where sansa manipulates and plots against daenerys - which would have been an interesting internal conflict - only to never reference it again?? d&d pleathe MAKE IT MAKE SENSE).


	3. episode 3 - exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya looks to save her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where things really start to divulge from the original season 8 plot, and includes one shot i so wish was included in s8. also, the previous two chapters i used the scripts on genius as a reference source, this is the first one where i went in and wrote the whole thing, so if you’re a script/screenplay person and you notice there’s discrepancies between this chapter and others in terms of the format, sorry :( it’s definitely close at least and you can still follow the story so idk what to tell ya

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

**INT: WINTERFELL - NIGHT**

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - HALLS**

_SAMWELL TARLY stands shivering in the Winterfell courtyards, surrounded by Northmen preparing for a fight.  
_**NORTHMAN 1** : Oi!

 _NORTHMAN 1 shoves weapons into SAMWELL’s hands.  
_**NORTHMAN 2** : Mind out!

 _NORTHMAN 1 leans closer to SAMWELL.  
_**NORTHMAN 1** : Move!

 _The_ _camera follows SAMWELL_ _rushing down the hall and into the courtyard, where Unsullied are marching out the front gates. The Northmen lining the castle shout battle commands to one another. Women and children are lead down to the crypts. SAMWELL begins to frantically weep as he walks through the courtyard, while, behind him, LYANNA MORMONT commands her troops. SAMWELL passes in front of TYRION LANNISTER. TYRION watches him pass and then walks in the opposite direction across the courtyard. He grabs two flasks of wine. He watches BRAN STARK and THEON GREYJOY move past him. The camera pans upwards to show the red leaves of the weirwood tree._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_Northmen are lined up around the castle, holding their weapons and looking over the Unsullied and Dothraki. DAVOS SEAWORTH brings up another barrel of arrows for the archers, and then stands looking out at the armies. Further down, SANSA and ARYA STARK stand together, doing the same. SANSA looks worriedly out at the night. They hear a dragon roar, and look upwards to see DROGON and RHAEGAL flying overhead._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATE**

_The Unsullied March into battle positions while DROGON and RHAEGAL fly over them. The camera pans over the Unsullied ranks, and then alongside the Dothraki and then the Northmen. In the background, catapults can be seen lined up in front of the armies. At the front one side of the battalion stands PODRICK PAYNE, BRIENNE OF TARTH, and JAIME LANNISTER. At another is GREY WORM, leading the Unsullied army. At another is TORMUND GIANTSBANE and BERIC DONDARRION. Behind them, SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE pushes his way to the front lines, as does GENDRY WATERS. Beside GENDRY is EDDISON TOLLETT, and beside him, SAMWELL stumbles to the front. EDD looks over disapprovingly.  
_**EDD** : Oh, for fuck’s sake. You took your time.

_SAMWELL looks nervously out at the night. The camera shows a look out over the entire battalion. Leading the Dothraki is JORAH MORMONT. GHOST walks up and stands beside him, almost as tall as his horse. They all wait and stare out into the vast blackness. The wind begins to whistle, and JORAH grows anxious._

**CUT TO: A FLAT CLEARING**

_JON SNOW and DAENERYS TARGARYEN stand with DROGON and RHAEGAL on a mountain overlooking Winterfell and the armies that surround it. JON approaches DAENERYS, who is already at the edge and looking down at her men. They watch sternly._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_SANSA and ARYA stand together, ARYA with a bow over her shoulder. Beyond the front lines of the Dothraki, the landscape extends into nothing but pitch blackness. From the blackness, a hooded figure rides closer. DAVOS looks shocked, and steps closer for a better look. The figure is MELISANDRE. She stops in front of JORAH, and looks out over the Dothraki.  
_**MELISANDRE** : Do you speak their tongue?

 _JORAH nods hesitantly.  
_**MELISANDRE** : Tell them to lift their swords.

 _JORAH hesitates for a moment, staring at MELISANDRE, but nonetheless turns to the Dothraki.  
_**JORAH** **_(in Dothraki)_** : Lift your swords.

 _Slowly, the Dothraki raise their swords into the air. MELISANDRE approaches one of them and wraps her hand around the blade. She recites a spell in High Valyrian, and all of the Dothraki’s blades erupt into flames. The Dothraki cheer raucously as the other characters look on in awe. JORAH nods to MELISANDRE as a silent thanks. She rides on past the Dothraki, and past the Unsullied. She and GREY WORM lock eyes._  
**MELISANDRE** : Valar moghulis.  
**GREY WORM** : Valar dohaeris.

 _DAVOS glares down at MELISANDRE as she approaches the front gates._  
**DAVOS** : Open the gate!  
**NORTHMAN 3** : Open the gate!

 _DAVOS rushes down to meet MELISANDRE as she enters. They meet each other on the stairway, and each pause. MELISANDRE approaches DAVOS.  
_**MELISANDRE** : There’s no need to execute me, Ser Davos. I’ll be dead before the dawn.

_DAVOS stares at her quizzically, but lets her pass. MELISANDRE climbs the stairs and stops, looking up. ARYA looks back at her. The two stare at one another until the Dothraki shouting in the distance distracts ARYA. When she looks back, MELISANDRE moves on. ARYA returns to SANSA’s side, and they watch the Dothraki ride off into the blackness._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_The Dothraki cheer as they ride on, JORAH and GHOST with them._

**CUT TO: A FLAT CLEARING**

_JON and DAENERYS watch the Dothraki from afar._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_Unsullied soldiers light the cannonballs and launch them. They fly over the Dothraki riders. The light from the fires show the Army of the Dead charging towards them as well, and the Dothraki begin to fight._

**CUT TO: A FLAT CLEARING**

_DAENERYS and JON watch as the Dothraki collide with the Army of the Dead._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_BRIENNE and JAIME look to one another as the battle plays on in the background.  
_**SOLDIER** **_(in Dothraki)_ **: Cease fire!

_The lights from the aflame Dothraki swords begin to slowly die out, and the cheering stops. The Unsullied listen in horror. The Dothraki begin to scream. JAIME’s expression falls, and he looks on in terror. SAMWELL and EDD look to one another. SAMWELL is anxious. The Northmen ready themselves._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_SANSA steps away in shock._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_Horses begin to run back to the battalion without a rider. The Northmen look at one another frantically. Some Dothraki run back without horses. JORAH returns looking disheartened. TORMUND catches his eye and looks bewildered. JORAH shakes his head as he passes._

**CUT TO: A FLAT CLEARING**

_DAENERYS looks on in horror. She breathes shakily as she watches her khalasar being decimated. She turns to her dragons, and JON catches her arm.  
_**JON** : The Night King is coming.

 _DAENERYS pauses for a moment, and then pulls her arm from his grasp.  
_**DAENERYS** : The dead are already here.

 _She marches past him, and towards DROGON.  
_**JON** : Daenerys, please! You’re-

 _DAENERYS sits atop DROGON and waits for him to continue. She sighs.  
_**DAENERYS** : It won’t matter if we’re dead by morning.

_JON watches DROGON flap his wings and take off towards the dead. Helpless, he shakes his head and climbs onto RHAEGAL, and they fly off after her._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_T_ _he Northmen stand fearfully, waiting for the Army of the Dead to reach them. The echoes of their snarling reach them, and they all ready their weapons. GREY WORM puts on his helmet. The Army finally comes scrambling into the light.  
_**GREY WORM** **_(in Valyrian)_ **_:_ Unsullied!

 _The_ _Unsullied point their spears to the Army. They tear into the front lines and a gruesome battle ensues. TORMUND watches in horror as the Unsullied are slaughtered, and then realizes the dead are coming towards him as well. He yells as the dead reach his point of the front lines. Many Northmen try to run from the lines. BRIENNE readies her sword.  
_**BRIENNE** : Stand your ground!

_The front lines fight. BERIC waves his aflame sword, BRIENNE and JAIME fight alongside one another, with PODRICK close by. When BRIENNE is swallowed by a group of wights, JAIME frantically rushes over and pulls them off of her. A burst of flame erupts overhead. DAENERYS flies by with DROGON, breathing fire down onto the Army of the Dead. JON and RHAEGAL do the same. SANSA and ARYA watch in shock as they fly over, and then upwards into the sky. JON looks down and sees the line of White Walkers at the edge of the forest, the NIGHT KING noticeably absent. He and DAENERYS share a look, and then JON and RHAEGAL branch off and aim for the White Walkers. Just as they turn to see him, a gust of thick fog bursts from the forest line and engulfs RHAEGAL, and looms over Winterfell._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_ARYA watches the fog in terror. She turns to SANSA.  
_**ARYA** : Get down to the crypt.

 _SANSA is incredulous.  
_**SANSA** : I’m not abandoning my people.

 _ARYA pulls a dagger from her side, and hands it to SANSA.  
_**ARYA** : Take this and go.

 _SANSA hesitantly takes the dagger and looks down at it._  
**SANSA** : I don’t know how to use it.  
**ARYA** : Stick ‘em with the pointy end.

_SANSA nods, and then turns and rushes down the stairway. ARYA turns back to the battle. She pulls the bow from off her shoulder._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_JAIME and BRIENNE are fighting when they see the fog overhead. DROGON flies over and burns a part of the Army before the fog engulfs him, too._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - THE GODSWOOD**

_THEON looks up nervously at the fog. He glances back to BRAN. The two are surrounded by Ironborn._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE FRONT GATES**

_JORAH rides through the battle, taking out as many wights as he can. A wight collides into his horse and he is thrown, but he stands back up and continues fighting. BRIENNE screams at each wight she kills. TORMUND, JAIME, and PODRICK defend their fellow soldiers and fight off as many wights as possible. GENDRY and THE HOUND use their axes. SAMWELL and EDD fight side by side. The wights begin to overpower the living, jumping on and attacking them.  
_**SAMWELL** : Edd!

 _SAMWELL is attacked by a wight and knocked to the ground. He just barely holds a knife away from his face when EDD pulls the wight away and kills it. SAMWELL lays on the ground, panting, and looks around at the cataclysmic haze of the battle. EDD forces him up.  
_**EDD** : Sam, get up!

 _SAMWELL looks at EDD just as a wight plunges a knife through his head. EDD gurgles blood before falling to the ground.  
_**EDD** : Sam…

_SAMWELL looks down the wight that killed EDD and runs away._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_SANSA rushes down the stairs of the crypts while the door shuts and locks behind her. She looks out over the women and children of Winterfell, and bows her head, embarrassed. She is the Lady of Winterfell, and should be with her men. TYRION, MISSANDEI OF NAATH, VARYS, GILLY and LITTLE SAM all sit in front of one of the statues. They all wait expectantly for news of the battle outside. SANSA is silent. TYRION takes a drink._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - SKIES**

_JON frantically looks for DAENERYS and DROGON through the fog. RHAEGAL flies through the treetops, and JON has to guard himself. JON looks behind him, and out of nowhere DROGON appears through the fog in front of him and RHAEGAL. The two dragons collide, and both JON and DAENERYS are jostled.  
_**JON** : Dany!

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE FRONT GATES**

_T_ _he leaders command their soldiers._  
**TORMUND** : Fall back! Fall back!  
**BRIENNE** : Fall back!

 _The remaining Northmen, Unsullied, and Dothraki race towards the front gate of Winterfell. The forces inside Winterfell allow them in.  
_**LYANNA** : Open the gate!

 _T_ _he forces stream inside Winterfell and race to the battlements. GREY WORM looks back at the retreating forces.  
_**GREY WORM** **_(in Valyrian)_ **: Guard the retreat!

 _The Unsullied close behind the forces and protect them as they retreat.  
_**GREY WORM** **_(in Valyrian)_ **: Stand your ground!

_The Unsullied take the brunt of the attack._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - INSIDE THE GATE**

_While Northmen and Dothraki file inside, the camera pans up to the front battlement. There, ARYA stands with her bow readied. The camera flies over the three lines of Unsullied troops guarding the retreating Northmen. The camera goes up into the fog, and a passing dragon wing is seen. RHAEGAL comes out of the fog.  
_**JON** : Dany!

_DROGON is seen through the fog, with DAENERYS on his back._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - THE GODSWOOD**

_THEON and BRAN look to the sky. RHAEGAL lands on the walls surrounding the Godswood. JON looks around frantically._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - INSIDE THE GATE**

_Northmen continue flooding through the front gates. LYANNA’s men direct them to where they need to go. BRIENNE and JAIME usher people in as quickly as possible. Outside, the Unsullied are still getting slaughtered by the Army of the Dead. The camera pans upwards to show the thousands of dead who storm Winterfell — outnumbering the Unsullied by many. Northmen scramble and trample each other to get to the gate. TORMUND and GENDRY fight off wights who have made it that far inward. On the battlements, ARYA and the other archers shoot wights from afar. When one wight comes too close to THE HOUND, ARYA shoots them down. Finally, when the Northmen have all retreated behind the trench, the Unsullied begin to retreat.  
_**GREY WORM** **_(in Valyrian)_ **: Retreat!

 _GREY WORM runs behind the trench and watches the rest of the Unsullied protect the retreat. When he sees how close the Army of the Dead has grown, he looks up to the battlements.  
_**GREY WORM** : Light the trench!

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_DAVOS lights two torches and begins to wave them in the air for DAENERYS to see and light the trench. The fog is far too thick for DAENERYS to see. GREY WORM grows more anxious with each second that passes as the Army of the Dead grow closer and closer, and pulls the wire which closes the trench. DAVOS puts down his torches.  
_**DAVOS** : She can’t see us.

 _He throws down his torches and turns to the archers.  
_**DAVOS** : Light the trenches!

 _The archers shoot the wooden spikes of the trenches, but their flames are blown out before they can catch fire. They try lighting them with torches, to no avail. GREY WORM looks around helplessly before he spots MELISANDRE, and leads her out to the trench. MELISANDRE places her hands on the trench and begins to repeat the same High Valyrian incantation, but it fails. She repeats it over and over as the Dead grow closer, and only just as a wight jumps out to her does the trench finally erupt in flame. DAENERYS and JON watch the trench surrounding Winterfell light. DAENERYS can finally see again, and goes back to burning wights. BERIC and THE HOUND see that, now that the trench is alight, the dead stand still, watching them from over the flames. THE HOUND gets scared of the fire and retreats inside.  
_**BERIC** : Clegane.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_TYRION stands in the doorway to the stairs leading out of the crypts. He listens closely to the battle above. A rumbling through the castle silences everyone._  
**VARYS** : At least we’re already in a crypt.  
**TYRION** : If we were up there, we might see something everyone else is missing. Something that makes a difference.

 _VARYS scoffs._  
**TYRION** : What? Remember the Battle of the Blackwater? I brought us through the Mud Gate.  
**VARYS** : And got your face cut in half.  
**TYRION** : And it made a difference. If I was out there right now-  
**SANSA** : You’d die.

 _T_ _YRION turns to face her.  
_**SANSA** : There’s nothing you can do.

 _TYRION storms back and throws the empty flask of wine away. He picks up a new one._  
**TYRION** : You might be surprised at the lengths I’d go to avoid joining the Army of the Dead. I could think of no organization less suited to my talents.  
**SANSA** : Witty remarks won’t make a difference. That’s why we’re down here, none of us can do anything. It’s the truth. It’s the most heroic thing we can do now...look the truth in the face.  
**TYRION** : Maybe we should have stayed married.

 _SANSA looks down._  
**SANSA** : You were the best of them.  
**TYRION** : What a terrifying thought.

 _SANSA finally smiles, and then her expression falls._  
**SANSA** : It wouldn’t work between us.  
**TYRION** : Why not?  
**SANSA** : The Dragon Queen.

 _MISSANDEI looks up._  
**SANSA** : Your divided loyalties would become a problem.  
**MISSANDEI** : Yes.

 _TYRION and SANSA look over to where MISSANDEI stands, clearly startled. TYRION’s eyes close, as he realizes he’s made a mistake in discussing DAENERYS with SANSA in front of MISSANDEI.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Without The Dragon Queen, there’d be no problem at all. We’d all be dead already.

_MISSANDEI stands and walks away. SANSA shuts her eyes and sighs with exasperation._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_The Ironborn stand at attention, vigilant. THEON stands with a bow on his back in front of BRAN.  
_**THEON** : They lit the trench.

 _THEON takes a deep breath and turns to face BRAN.  
_**THEON** : Bran…

 _BRAN slowly turns to face him.  
_**THEON** : I just want you to know...I wish-

 _THEON pauses._  
**THEON** : The things I did-  
**BRAN** : Everything you did brought you where you are now. Where you belong. Home.

 _T_ _HEON swallows thickly._  
**BRAN** : I’m going to go now.  
**THEON** : Go where?

_BRAN’s eyes go white. BRAN wargs into a flock of ravens, and they fly over the battle. They fly over and through dragon fire from DROGON, and upwards into the thick fog over Winterfell. They pass by VISERION, with THE NIGHT KING on his back. THE NIGHT KING outstretches a hand._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE FRONT GATE**

_T_ _he wights stand still in front of the flaming trench. One steps forward and throws himself onto the flames. Then another, and another, and another. ARYA and DAVOS watch in confusion. The wights pick up speed and form bridges over the flames so that the Army can pass through. DAVOS’s confusion turns to horror.  
_**DAVOS** : Man the walls. Man the walls!

 _The wights begin to charge at Winterfell. DAVOS yells commands down to LYANNA, who repeats them to her soldiers. The Northmen rush to guard the walls of Winterfell as the wights begin to climb each other to breach the top. JAIME, JORAH, and SAMWELL all rush to their battle positions. JAIME rushes Northmen to their places.  
_**JAIME** : Come on! Go, go, go!

_He sees BRIENNE running his way. She stops when she reaches him, and he grabs her arm. They pause for just a moment, staring at one another, before nodding and continuing up the stairway._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_JON watches as every part of the trench is breached by the wights. He looks to the sky and sees THE NIGHT KING atop VISERION. He flies off, and JON follows him._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - INSIDE THE GATE**

_The wights climb each other, forming a mountain of the undead to reach the top of the walls. The archers shoot down at them, but there are too many. It is a frantic rush to get as many people to the top of the battlements as possible.  
_**JAIME** : Relieve the archers!

 _The archers step back and climb another level of stairs to get to the top of the Winterfell battlements. JORAH, GREY WORM, and JAIME all look over the edge of the wall to see the undead growing nearer.  
_**JAIME** : Draw!

 _The archers pull back and ready their aim. GENDRY stands with his ax ready as the undead grow closer. As one reaches the top, he swings. JAIME, JORAH, GREY WORM, BRIENNE, TORMUND, PODRICK, GENDRY, and BERIC all begin defending the wall, battling any wights that make it to the top. JAIME is cornered by wights, and BRIENNE rushes over to save him. They fight together, side by side. The wooden railing at the top of the battlements breaks, and wights come pouring into the courtyard. LYANNA’s men are caught off guard and begin to fight. It is chaos. Northmen are thrown from the battlements, or trampled by wights. THE HOUND hides behind a wall, overwhelmed by the fire and the battle. He watches the chaos unfold from afar. A wight comes over the wall, but it’s head it severed. The assailant is ARYA. She treks down the battlements fighting the wights that come over with her weapon from GENDRY. It is a staff, like the one she used to fight with in Braavos. When she goes into one of the stairways, she pulls it apart and uses both ends like daggers. BERIC finds THE HOUND.  
_**BERIC** : Clegane!

 _THE HOUND doesn’t respond.  
_**BERIC** : Clegane!

 _ARYA continues to fight. She turns to see DAVOS, astonished. In the courtyard, LYANNA looks around at the chaos surrounding her. The front gate bursts open, and a wight giant storms into the courtyard. It knocks her to the side. ARYA finds herself trapped between two hoards of wights. She escapes down a stairwell only to be found by another wight who hits her and knocks her head against the stone. She is dazed, and suddenly is overcome with fear. She frantically hurries away. LYANNA’s men are being killed by the giant. LYANNA struggles to her feet. BERIC still tries to get THE HOUND.  
_**BERIC** : Clegane! Clegane, we need you! You can’t give up on us.

 _BERIC approaches THE HOUND.  
_**THE HOUND** : Fuck off! We can’t beat them. Don’t you see that, you stupid whore? We’re fighting Death! They can’t beat Death.

 _BERIC looks to another battlement.  
_**BERIC** : Tell her that.

_THE HOUND looks to see ARYA rushing in through a window to escape the dead. Concern comes over his face, and he runs off towards her. LYANNA screams at the giant, running towards it. It picks up LYANNA and opens it’s mouth to eat her, crushing her in its grasp. She screams and stabs the giant in its eye, causing it to fall over. LYANNA is killed on the impact. The camera pans up through the fog into the sky. VISERION comes racing up, with DROGON and RHAEGAL following close behind. DROGON and RHAEGAL break through the fog and are alone. JON and DAENERYS look around frantically. Suddenly, a burst of blue fire breaks through the clouds as well, and RHAEGAL is jostled back. VISERION chases after DROGON. JON struggles to get RHAEGAL back under control. VISERION disappears, and JON and DAENERYS meet back where they started. RHAEGAL dives back through the clouds, and DROGON follows him._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - HALLS**

_ARYA moves silently through the halls of Winterfell. She looks cautiously around every corner. She loots a dead body for a weapon and then continues into the Winterfell Library._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - LIBRARY**

_ARYA hides in a doorway, silent. She walks slowly, carefully, over to a bookshelf and leans her back against it. For a moment, she feels relieved to be able to rest. Then she hears footsteps, and sees a wight walking on the opposite side of the room. She backs up to behind the bookshelf, only to then spot another wight. She ducks into a blindspot and crouches. She realizes the library is filled with wights, and she has to get through without any of them noticing. She takes a deep breath, readies herself, and then slips from one bookshelf to the next, narrowly missing the eyes of each of the wights. She comes close to getting caught and is forced into a bad spot. She grimaces, and then grits her teeth and crosses the room, sliding under a table. She feels, for a moment, she is in the clear, until she realizes the sound of her blood dripping on the floor is enough to attract one of the wights. The wight stumbles over to the table and leans down, but by the time he looks, ARYA is already gone. She hides behind another bookshelf and tries to plot a way to the exit. She throws a book across the room to distract the wights, and they all scurry towards the sound. She rushes into the adjacent room and happens on another wight, but her dagger is through the wight’s throat before it can make any noise. She closes the door silently, but still hears the sound of snarling grow closer. She backs away from the door, only to have the door at the end of the hallway burst open with wights. ARYA sprints away, frantically running down the Winterfell halls to escape the hoard chasing her._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_The women of Winterfell all huddle together, frightened. The sound of wights snarling and men screaming echo through the ceiling. TEELA stands valiantly. VARYS looks to the door. TYRION takes a drink. Suddenly, there is a banging on the door. The women gasp.  
_**SOLDIER 1** **_(O.S.)_ **: Open the door!

 _SANSA approaches, tears in her eyes and a horrified look on her face. The sound of wights snarling and men screaming gets louder._  
**SOLDIER 2** **_(O.S.)_ **: Open the door!  
**SOLDIER 3** **_(O.S.)_ **: Come on!  
**SOLDIER 4** **_(O.S.)_ **: Open the door!

 _The women look horrified._  
**SOLDIER 1** **_(O.S.)_ **: Please!  
**SOLDIER 2** **_(O.S.)_ **: Open it!

_The soldiers pleas turn into screams until they stop altogether. Silence fills the crypts. SANSA shudders._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - HALLS**

_THE HOUND and BERIC creep silently through the halls of Winterfell, their weapons ready. They hear an object clatter in the distance, and both step back to inspect. Another object thuds, and then they hear wights snarling. BERIC inspects around a corner, and a door breaks down to reveal ARYA underneath a wight. She stands and tries to run with him, and the wight stabs him in the leg. The three run and try to defend themselves from the wights. BERIC gets caught behind, and a wight stabs him in the stomach. He stands in a doorway and braces himself against the walls, keeping back some wights while THE HOUND and ARYA run on. He finally stumbles forward and makes it to the Great Hall with them, clearly on the edge of death. ARYA leans down to comfort him, but his line of sight goes behind her._  
**MELISANDRE _(O.S.)_** : The Lord brought him back for a purpose. Now that purpose has been served.

 _ARYA turns and sees MELISANDRE standing in front of the fire._  
**ARYA** : I know you.  
**MELISANDRE** : And I know you.  
**ARYA** : You said we’d meet again.  
**MELISANDRE** : And here we are. At the end of the world.  
**ARYA** : You said I’d shut many eyes forever. You were right about that, too.  
**MELISANDRE** : Brown eyes, green eyes, and blue eyes.

 _MELISANDRE reaches up and grips ARYA's chin again, like she'd done so many years ago.  
_**MELISANDRE** : And now I see something more. A gate of bronzed bars, a rush of blue flame. Two daggers of solid dragonglass.

 _ARYA blinks._  
**ARYA** :  Bronzed bars?

 _ARYA pauses. She looks to the door, now pounding with wights on the other side. MELISANDRE walks closer._  
**MELISANDRE** : What do we say to the God of Death?  
**ARYA** : Not today.

_ARYA turns and leaves the room._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

  _A wight snarls in the distance. THEON tenses. He looks to BRAN, whose eyes are still white, and then to the rest of the Ironborn.  
_**THEON** : Here they come!

 _The wights’ shadows can be seen through the fog. The Ironborn are visibly nervous.  
_**THEON** : Steady, lads. Steady now. Make every shot count.

_The wights break through the treeline, and the Ironborn begin to fight._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - SKIES**

_VISERION flies closer to Winterfell. He burns a hole into the castle. He is knocked away by RHAEGAL. The two bite at each other in the sky._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_THEON and the Ironborn shoot down and fight the wights that attack them. They see the two dragons fighting above them and are startled._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - SKIES**

_The two dragons bite and claw at one another. RHAEGAL is grievously wounded by VISERION.  
_**JON** : Get off!

_THE NIGHT KING readies a spear. RHAEGAL rips a hole in VISERION’s face. In the struggle, THE NIGHT KING is unable to get a good aim. He is thrown from VISERION when DROGON knocks into VISERION. While DROGON continues attacking VISERION, RHAEGAL falls to the ground from his injuries, and JON is thrown from his back._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_T_ _he Northmen continue to fight. The ground is littered with bodies. JORAH hears DROGON screeching, and runs off._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_DAENERYS lands DROGON outside Winterfell’s walls. She spots THE NIGHT KING and glares.  
_**DAENERYS** : Dracarys.

_DROGON burns THE NIGHT KING. A ball of flame erupts around him, and DAENERYS smiles. JON stumbles his way towards the flames. When the fire clears, THE NIGHT KING is still standing. He smiles up at her. He grabs his spear, and DROGON flies away. The spear narrowly misses DAENERYS. THE NIGHT KING walks towards Winterfell, and JON unsheathes his sword and runs towards him. THE NIGHT KING stops suddenly and turns his head. JON stops running. THE NIGHT KING turns around and raises his hands, and the dead all on the ground open their eyes to reveal blue irises. They rise and block JON’s path to THE NIGHT KING._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_JAIME and BRIENNE fight side by side. JAIME pauses when he realizes the dead are rising up around him, astounded. He and BRIENNE make eye contact, and both are hopeless. GREY WORM and SAMWELL, TORMUND and GENDRY, all watch in horror as the dead rise. LYANNA and EDD open their eyes as wights._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_JON looks on hopelessly at the Army of the Dead that arise around him. As THE NIGHT KING turns to leave, JON is left surrounded._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_T_ _he wights wait expectantly. Through the front gate, from the fog, comes the White Walkers._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_GILLY rocks LITTLE SAM to sleep. Behind her, she hears a rustling, and turns around to see a tomb burst open. From it crawls a rotted corpse in long grey cloaks. TYRION and SANSA gasp. SANSA stands and crosses to GILLY and looks in horror at the wight. When it looks up and snarls at her, SANSA realizes it is MAESTER LUWIN. She screams. Other tombs begin to burst open and allow wights to crawl out. The women panic and try to run.  
_**TYRION** : Come on, come on!

_TYRION, VARYS, MISSANDEI, GILLY, LITTLE SAM, and SANSA run down the halls of the crypt together._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_The Ironborn continue fighting. They shoot down every wight that comes through the treeline._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_JON cuts down the wights that surround him. Suddenly, a burst of flame in front of him. He covers himself. When he looks up, he sees DAENERYS on DROGON defending him. DROGON lands beside him._  
**JON** : Bran!  
**DAENERYS** : Go!

_JON runs off towards Winterfell. Wights begin to climb and attack DROGON. In shaking them off, he throws DAENERYS to the side. DROGON flies off. DAENERYS is left unarmed and alone. She frantically backs away from the wights that approach her, and is saved by JORAH._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_T_ _HEON frantically rushes to kill each wight that comes his way. He notices a shadow in the treeline and panics. The wights begin to die down in number, and suddenly ARYA comes from the trees, hands up. She runs to BRAN._  
**ARYA** : We need to go, now.  
**THEON** : What?  
**ARYA** : We can’t win. We need to leave, we need to get Bran out of here.  
**THEON** : We can’t leave, Arya. There’s no way out.  
**ARYA** : Out the Southern gates, towards the Kingsroad.  
**THEON** : Arya, I will fight and die for Bran if I have to-  
**ARYA** : You won’t have to.

 _ARYA grabs his wrist and nods.  
_**ARYA** : Not today.

 _THEON hesitates, but nods.  
_**THEON** : Take him, boys. Out the Southern gates. Go!

_ARYA runs to the courtyard._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_JON runs through the front gates and looks around in a panic. He watches bodies and parts of the castle fall down all around him. He sees SAMWELL getting attacked on the ground, and hesitates for a moment, debating whether or not he should save him. He ultimately decides to trek on, shaking his head as he leaves SAMWELL behind. He cannot afford to wait to save him. He sees ARYA rush into the courtyard. He runs to her. She takes him by the sleeves and pulls him into a hallway._  
**ARYA** : We need to get everyone out of here!  
**JON** : What? No! We need to protect Bran-  
**ARYA** : Bran is already retreating. He’s taking the Southern gate out to the Kingsroad.  
**JON** : Arya-

 _ARYA grabs JON by the face.  
_**ARYA** : Look around you! They’ve already won. 18,000 Northmen gone like they were never here! Staying here is suicide.

 _JON looks around at the thousands of bodies that litter the ground and realizes she’s right.  
_**ARYA** : We need to get as many people out of here as we can.

 _JON pauses. ARYA smacks him on the side of the head.  
_**ARYA** : Go!

 _JON begins to rush to get people out of Winterfell, ordering them towards the Southern gate. He sees SAMWELL, who is still barely fending off wights, and runs to him He beats off the wights and pulls him to his_ _feet_.  
**JON** : Go!  
**SAMWELL** : What?

 _JON grips his shirt.  
_**JON** : Find Gilly and Little Sam and take them to the Southern gate! Get as many people as you can and retreat South!

 _SAMWELL nods and runs off. JON continues to order people to retreat. TORMUND follows his orders and hoists up two Northmen as he runs past, carrying them away. JAIME notices the retreat, and turns to BRIENNE.  
_**JAIME** : Brienne!

 _She ignores him.  
_**JAIME** : Brienne!

 _B_ _RIENNE is exasperated._  
**BRIENNE** : What?  
**JAIME** : They’re-

 _In the split moment she’s distracted, a wight plunges a knife through BRIENNE’s throat. JAIME stops immediately and shudders as her body falls to the ground in front of him, blood pouring onto his feet. Behind them, PODRICK sees her death and screams, slaughtering the wight that killed her and plenty other around him. JAIME takes a deep breath, swallows thickly, and clenches his eyes shut. He goes to PODRICK and pulls him away. PODRICK is sobbing._  
**PODRICK** : No!  
**JAIME** : We need to go.  
**PODRICK** : No!  
**JAIME** : Podrick!

 _PODRICK looks to him.  
_**JAIME** : We need to go.

_PODRICK looks back to BRIENNE’s body for a moment, and then nods. JAIME and PODRICK take off for the Southern gate, collecting as many men as they could. GREY WORM and a group of Unsullied join them._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - CRYPTS**

_SANSA and TYRION hide behind a tomb while the rest of the women of Winterfell run around frantically. They share a solemn moment together, with SANSA bringing out her dagger and TYRION doing the same. Suddenly, the tomb behind them begins to open, and they scramble away. SANSA turns to see who crawls out, only to watch CATELYN STARK, with a gaping, rotting cut in her throat, claw her way out. She hears women screaming down the hall, and she turns to see ROBB STARK, with the head of GREY WIND still attached, stumbling down the hall. SANSA is stunned silent, and frozen in place. TYRION runs ahead, not realizing she’s still standing there, and turns around to see a wight behind her.  
_**TYRION** : Sansa!

 _A hand wraps around SANSA’s throat. It is OSHA, snarling and digging her nails into SANSA’s skin. SANSA tries to scream and push her away, but cannot. MISSANDEI runs forward and shoves OSHA back, then grabs SANSA’s hand and pulls her away. VARYS, GILLY, And LITTLE SAM sprint down the hall, wights and women following them, and are stunned to see soldiers already filing down into the crypts with their weapons drawn. Following them is ARYA, who spots SANSA and runs to her. They embrace._  
**SANSA** : Arya, I-  
**ARYA** : Go! To the Southern gate, follow the Kingsroad until you find Theon and Bran. Go!

_They obey, and the women begin to rush up the stairway as the soldiers attack the wights. ARYA turns to leave when she spots CATELYN getting stabbed by a Wildling soldier. She turns around quickly and gasps, tears welling in her eyes. She runs up the stairs._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_J_ _ON is ushering people to the Southern gate, running up and down the battlements and fighting off wights. A crash is heard behind him, and he turns to see VISERION has landed on the wall, spewing blue flame from the side of his face. JON feels defeated, watching the dragon burn Northmen who were running across the courtyard to escape. He ducks behind a wall and closes his eyes. ARYA rushes the women from out of the crypt when she spots GENDRY. She runs to him and grabs his hand. He embraces her. Together they help people out of Winterfell. VISERION roars and burns a group of Northmen who were still fighting off wights. She remembers MELISANDRE’s words, and focuses on VISERION’s ice blue eyes. She let’s go of GENDRY’s hand and goes to run, but GENDRY stops her.  
_**GENDRY** : Stay with me. Please.

 _ARYA can’t help but smile. VISERION roars again and they both have to duck to avoid his flame. She kisses his forehead.  
_**ARYA** : Get out of here.

_ARYA takes off running, and disappears in one of Winterfell’s towers. GENDRY shakes his head and escapes through the Southern gate. ARYA runs up the stairs, pulling the two halves of her staff from her sides. JON stands, breathing heavily, as another burst of blue flame cuts through the courtyard._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_JORAH cuts down the wights surrounding him and DAENERYS, and carefully guides her towards Winterfell. She picks up a sword and begins fighting as well, though still partially hiding behind JORAH.  
_**JORAH** : Khaleesi!

_JORAH takes DAENERYS’s hand and they race towards the walls, climbing through a broken and burnt hole in the stone._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_JON marches out onto the front battlement, readying his sword. He stares down VISERION. ARYA perches herself in the highest window she can find and aims her spearhead. JON screams. ARYA throws her spear. VISERION opens his mouth, and his blue flame builds up in the back of his throat. He begins to roar when ARYA’s dragonglass spearhead plunges right between his eyes. JON stands in shock, sword still in the air, and watches VISERION shatter into nothing but ice in front of him. He looks up to see ARYA in the window, looking just as astounded as he is. She jumps down and tumbles on the ground, scrambling to stand as quickly as possible. She runs to JON and collects him.  
_**ARYA:** Come on, we need to go!

 _They fight their way across the courtyard towards the Northmen still escorting people out the Southern gate. ARYA looks back to guard herself and gets caught by BRIENNE as a wight. BRIENNE swings Oathkeeper at her, and ARYA narrowly misses it. ARYA pulls out her dagger and stabs BRIENNE’s side, but to no avail. They fight, mimicking their fight from 7x04, until ARYA ultimately puts her dagger in BRIENNE’s neck. BRIENNE collapses, and ARYA wipes away tears as she runs off. As JON and ARYA escape through the Southern gate, JORAH and DAENERYS race into the courtyard. They look around at the land, teeming with wights and now the shattered pieces of VISERION, and try to find a way out. Wights swarm them, forming a circle around them, and they desperately try and fight their way through. When a wight aims for DAENERYS, JORAH shoves her back and takes the sword in the heart. DAENERYS screams and swings her sword to kill the wight and those surrounding it, and then returns to JORAH.  
_**DAENERYS** : No…

 _DAENERYS weeps for her friend. She falls to the ground and cradles him to her chest as he dies. She doesn’t even notice that the wights have stopped attacking her, that they now stand in the same eerily still way they had before. DROGON lands on the Winterfell battlements and stares down at his mother. DAENERYS looks up and sobs, but quickly sees the thousands of wights that now stare down at her. She stumbles to her feet and looks around warily, terror now painted across her features. She stumbles back, unsure of what to do or where to go. She is alone in Winterfell, surrounded by wights that she knows she can’t fight on her own.  
_**MELISANDRE _(O.S.)_** : Daenerys Stormborn.

 _DAENERYS whips around and spots MELISANDRE standing in the doorway of the main tower. She rushes up to her and takes her hands._  
**DAENERYS** : Where is everyone? How do we get out of here?  
**MELISANDRE** : I will not leave, Your Grace. It is my destiny to die in the flames.  
**DAENERYS** : What? No, you can't!  
**MELISANDRE** : Fear not for me, Daenerys Stormborn. Death by fire is the purest death. 

 _DAENERYS sobs. In this moment, she is no longer the queen of the seven kingdoms or commander of the Unsullied and Dothraki, but the same frightened young girl from all those years ago in Pentos.  
_**DAENERYS** : I'm going to die here, aren't I?

 _MELISANDRE takes her face in her hands.  
_**MELISANDRE** : You are the Unburnt, Your Grace.

 _Behind DAENERYS, DROGON growls. Realization paints across her face. DAENERYS steps back from MELISANDRE and turns around to see THE NIGHT KING standing in the doorway of the front gate. DAENERYS looks back to MELISANDRE. She nods. DAENERYS turns back to THE NIGHT KING and glares.  
_**DAENERYS** : Dracarys.

**EXT: SOUTH OF WINTERFELL**

_Northmen and women sprint from Winterfell’s walls, crying and shrieking in terror and shouting for lost friends and family. ARYA and SANSA collapse into each other’s arms when they meet, THEON and BRAN not far behind. JON runs up to them and they embrace. He opens his eyes and looks around, and then pulls away.  
_**JON** : Where is Daenerys?

 _JON looks around frantically, running from one person to the next. To TORMUND, JAIME, PODRICK, SAMWELL, GREY WORM, MISSANDEI, and more.  
_**JON** : Where is she? Where’s Daenerys?

 _In the distance, DROGON roars, and Winterfell bursts into flames. All the Northmen and women stop and stare as the castle erupts into orange fire, collapsing in on itself. JON takes a sharp breath in. He collapses to his knees on the ground. SANSA bursts into sobs and buries herself into THEON, who holds her and looks on in disbelief. ARYA stares in horror. RHAEGAL lands near them, wounded, and cries out into the night. From the black smoke that rises from the wreckage, DROGON flies out. MISSANDEI lets out a sigh of relief, and looks around frantically. She looks to SANSA._  
**MISSANDEI** : Give me your cloak.  
**SANSA** : What?  
**MISSANDEI** : Your cloak, now!

 _SANSA slowly takes it off and hands it to her, and MISSANDEI waits for DROGON to land. When he does, DAENERYS sits atop him, naked. JON gasps, as do the rest of them. MISSANDEI rushes forward and wraps DAENERYS in the cloak as she dismounts DROGON. The two embrace. JON stands and runs to DAENERYS, pulling her into his arms. They sob into one another. DAENERYS pulls away first.  
_**DAENERYS** : We need to go.

_They take one last look back at Winterfell, the castle now completely crumbling under the flames. As the main tower finally collapses, they turn and run. DROGON and RHAEGAL leap up and fly off, and the camera follows them out into the sky. Some three hundred or so Northmen trek South. Back in Winterfell, THE NIGHT KING and the White Walkers stand unfazed by the flames. THE NIGHT KING smiles._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we fucking GOOO ladies and gentlemen!!! yeah so arya stark is 100% still the hero of winterfell because she killed viserion, but this huge threat they've been building up for seven seasons isn't done in one night :) also the one shot i said i wish was included in s8 is that scene of daenerys having to burn winterfell to take out the wights and coming out of it unharmed because she's the UNBURNT BABEYYYYYY (ps I know daenerys isn’t immune to fire in the books but she is in the show so therefore she’s immune to fire here okay thanks). anyway the next chapter will be 100% new, and written completely by me, so if it sucks well.................soz


	4. episode 4 - barrowton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North seek refuge in a neighboring town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEPPPPPPP okay this is the first chapter where it’s completely written by me, i’m v v V nervous but there’s no turning back now i guess. also trigger warning for suicide at the very end of the chapter. sorry if that's a spoiler but i'd rather people be comfortable and not triggered than worry abt spoilers for a non-canon rewrite aight

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

> _In the title sequence, Winterfell is now charred and smoking, like it was after the Bolton’s Sack of Winterfell. The map now stretches on to reveal Barrowton before changing to King’s Landing._

**EXT: BARROWTON**

_BARBREY DUSTIN marches through the crowd of her people, grumbling to herself. She comes to the front of her castle’s battlements and looks over, seeing the three hundred refugees from Winterfell standing in front of her front gate. She sucks on her teeth and spits to the side of her. She stares down at the refugees in contempt. She wants to spit down onto the Stark’s shoes, but knows she cannot. She looks over the crowd, the dirty, wounded, displaced Northerners, and rolls her eyes. Only when she sees the silver head of Targaryen hair stood at the front beside JON SNOW does she perk up, and then turn to her men.  
_**BARBREY** : Open the gates.

_The Northmen crowd themselves into Barrowton, packed into the courtyard tightly. The camera shows GREY WORM and MISSANDEI OF NAATH standing together, shivering; SAMWELL TARLY, GILLY, and LITTLE SAM huddled together; SANSA and ARYA STARK holding each other's hands, with THEON GREYJOY pushing BRAN STARK behind them; SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE and GENDRY WATERS talking to one another; JAIME and TYRION LANNISTER, PODRICK PAYNE, and VARYS standing side by side; TORMUND GIANTSBANE standing beside the Wilding portion of the survivors. BARBREY meets JON and DAENERYS TARGARYEN at the bottom of the battlements, and waves them inside. DAENERYS, JON, TYRION, VARYS, SANSA, and ARYA all file into the Great Hall, along with the Barrowton citizens._

**INT: BARROWTON - GREAT HALL**

_BARBREY sits at the front of the room, staring down the group in front of her. The Barrowton citizens line the sides of the room. TYRION steps forward._  
**TYRION** : Lady Dustin, we are eternally grateful for your hospitality and-  
**BARBREY** : I didn’t let you in based on my hospitality, Imp.

 _BARBREY glowers._  
**BARBREY** : Why should I be hospitable to you? House Stark has always spat down upon House Dustin.  
**SANSA** : Pardon, my Lady?  
**BARBREY** : Back during Robert’s Rebellion. My Lord husband followed your father into battle against the Mad King, and died for it. They buried his bones beneath the red mountains of Dorne, even though I begged for them to be returned to Barrowton to be buried with his family. Your father denied it.

 _SANSA and ARYA look to each other uncomfortably.  
_**BARBREY** : Only reason I allowed your men into my walls is because I saw your Dragon Queen there.

 _BARBREY leans forward. She beckons DAENERYS closer.  
_**BARBREY** : Your Grace, if you please.

 _DAENERYS, now dressed in Wildling clothing, steps forward. She smiles.  
_**BARBREY** : Yes, quite a beauty. If you ask me, my Lord husband should have supported your father in the rebellion. Maybe then I’d have gotten him back.

 _DAENERYS’s smile falters. SANSA and ARYA watch closely.  
_**DAENERYS** : You flatter me, Lady Dustin. I’m grateful for your loyalty, but…

 _SANSA’s eyes narrow. JON takes a breath in. TYRION watches carefully.  
_**DAENERYS** : My father was an evil man. Your Lord husband was right to support the rebellion.

 _BARBREY sits back._  
**BARBREY** : Are you?  
**DAENERYS** : I beg your pardon?  
**BARBREY** : An evil man?

 _DAENERYS pauses for a moment.  
_**DAENERYS** : Only to those who would hurt my people.

 _BARBREY smiles, almost wickedly. She stands and walks around the table and towards DAENERYS.  
_**BARBREY** : How might I serve you, Your Grace?

 _JON_ _steps forward.  
_**JON** : My Lady, we’ve been walking for three days. We just need a place to stay, and equipment to camp. The Army of the Dead has destroyed Winterfell.

 _BARBREY thinks for a moment. She nods.  
_**BARBREY** : You’ll have what you’ll need.

 _SANSA steps forward.  
_**SANSA** : We’ll need men as well, Lady Dustin. Our forces were decimated.

 _BARBREY starts to leave the room. She turns to SANSA and thinks.  
_**BARBREY** : We’ll help however we can.

_She leaves._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - COURTYARD**

_Northmen devour food from the Barrowton citizens. DAVOS SEAWORTH sits down next to JAIME and PODRICK and hands them each a bowl of stew. DAVOS digs in, both PODRICK and JAIME ignore their bowls._  
**DAVOS** : Well I know it’s not the best of the best like you perfumed lords are used to eating, but I’d wager beggers can’t really be choosers, can they?  
**JAIME** : I’m not hungry.

 _He passes the bowl back.  
_**PODRICK** : Me neither.

 _DAVOS sighs, and looks around. He spots TEELA across the courtyard, and walks over to her and her surviving brother with the two bowls.  
_**JAIME** : It’s my fault.

 _PODRICK shakes his head._  
**PODRICK** : It’s no one’s fault.  
**JAIME** : No, it’s mine. I distracted her. She could have-Could have-

 _JAIME gets choked up. He looks down at his hands.  
_**JAIME** : Excuse me.

 _He walks away. PODRICK, with tears in his eyes as well, sniffles. Across the courtyard, SANSA sits with THEON._  
**THEON** : You need to eat.  
**SANSA** : I’m not hungry.  
**THEON** : We’ve been walking all night, Sansa. You need to rest.

 _SANSA’s eyes are red, and welled with tears.  
_**SANSA** : I can’t. I can’t eat, can’t think, can’t-

 _T_ _HEON grabs her hands._  
**THEON** : What? What is it?  
**SANSA** : Robb. And Mother. They both-they both came back in the crypts and they were-

 _She dissolves into tears. THEON looks shocked. He embraces SANSA.  
_**THEON** : It’s okay. It’s okay.

 _TYRION and VARYS stand together. DAVOS walks up and greets them._  
**DAVOS** : Well, we’re not dead.  
**TYRION** : Not for lack of trying. You heard Sansa, our forces are gone.  
**DAVOS** : But so are The Night King’s. Daenerys made sure of that.  
**VARYS** : Yes, that was quite a show, wasn’t it?  
**DAVOS** : The Northmen think she’s some kind of God.

 _They look to DAENERYS, who stands with MISSANDEI and Barrowton handmaidens who fawn over her. She grins hesitantly, exhaustedly.  
_**VARYS** : I’d reckon she does as well.

 _TYRION and VARYS share a look. JON passes by with GHOST and TORMUND at his side. The direwolf is missing half of an ear and stained with blood and grime, but seems unfazed.  
_**VARYS** : Lord Snow.

 _JON turns and sighs, and nods to TORMUND. He continues on while JON approaches them.  
_**VARYS** : I’d like to take the opportunity to thank you for your bravery in Winterfell.

 _JON frowns._  
**JON** : Thousands of men fell.  
**VARYS** : And hundreds still live. If not for you and the men you garnered, none of us would be here at all.  
**TYRION** : Where do we go from here? How do we move forward?  
**JON** : I don’t know. Our men are exhausted and wounded, we don’t have the power to fight another battle like that.  
**DAVOS** : The Night King has lost his army and a dragon, that should buy us some time, right?  
**JON** : He could rebuild it in a night. March his army to Castle Cerwyn or Moat Cailin and come back with enough wights to kill us all.  
**TYRION** : Glad to see you’re staying optimistic.  
**JON** : I have no room for optimism. In order to keep everyone alive, we have to be realistic. We can’t stay here long.  
**VARYS** : Where will we go?  
**JON** : The Twins. Once we have equipment from Lady Dustin, we should be able to get there in a day or two. The Freys have more horses, more swords.  
**TYRION** : And I don’t believe they’re using them anymore.

 _JON turns and spots DAENERYS walking away with MISSANDEI and the Barrowton handmaidens.  
_**JON** : Excuse me.

 _As JON and GHOST cross the courtyard, GENDRY comes up to ARYA, who sits with THE HOUND, both eating bowls of stew.  
_**GENDRY** : Hey.

 _ARYA stands and they embrace. THE HOUND rolls his eyes._  
**GENDRY** : You okay?  
**ARYA** : Yeah.  
**GENDRY** : You-you killed a dragon.  
**ARYA** : Yeah.

 _GENDRY is clearly shaken by this._  
**ARYA** : Are you okay?  
**GENDRY** : Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.

 _They sit._  
**THE HOUND** : So, what happens now?  
**ARYA** : Why are you asking me?  
**THE HOUND** : Well, you’re the bloody Hero of Winterfell now.  
**ARYA** : I’m not the hero of anything.  
**GENDRY** : Yes, you are. You organized the retreat, you killed the dragon.

 _ARYA looks around her and sees the Northmen staring at her, whispering about her. She shifts uncomfortably._  
**THE HOUND** : Don’t get fucking bashful now.  
**ARYA** : I’m not. It’s just odd.  
**GENDRY** : Everything’s odd. We just survived Death.

_ARYA eats her stew in silence._

******CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

 _CERSEI sits at a table, sipping wine. She looks out the window at King’s Landing, brows furrowed in thought. Behind her, QYBURN walks in.  
_**QYBURN** : Your Grace.

 _CERSEI turns to see him. Behind him is GREGOR “THE MOUNTAIN” CLEGANE. She smiles and stands, crossing the room._  
**CERSEI** : Yes?  
**QYBURN** : Winterfell is lost. The Northern forces have retreated South, and they camp at Barrowton.

 _CERSEI seems visibly shaken at the thought of the dead marching further South. She turns towards the window._  
**CERSEI** : I see.  
**QYBURN** : Daenerys Targaryen has gained the loyalty of House Dustin, Your Grace. Lady Dustin seems quite taken with her.  
**CERSEI** : Lady Dustin would seem quite taken with a mule in a gown. She’s a Ryswell by birth, Ryswell’s are notoriously churlish.

 _CERSEI looks out at the Golden Company camped outside the Red Keep._ If she wishes to pledge her thirty men to the Targaryen cause, let her. It will make no difference to us.  
**QYBURN** : As you wish, Your Grace.

 _QYBURN pauses.  
_**QYBURN** : Your brothers have both survived the attack on Winterfell.

 _CERSEI tenses._  
**CERSEI** : You’ve spoken to Ser Bronn?  
**QYBURN** : Yes, Your Grace. He last reported being at Seaguard.

 _CERSEI smiles, albeit flighty and hesitant.  
_**CERSEI** : Good.

 ******CUT TO: BARROWTON - DAENERYS’ QUARTERS**

 _DAENERYS sits on the edge of her bed, taking her hair out of her braids while MISSANDEI draws her a bath behind her. There is a knock at the door. MISSANDEI goes to answer it. JON stands waiting in the hallway.  
_**JON** : Your Grace.

 _DAENERYS stands up, her hair completely down. MISSANDEI looks between DAENERYS and JON expectantly.  
_**DAENERYS** **_(in Valyrian)_** : Give us a moment.

 _MISSANDEI leaves and shuts the door behind her. JON lets out a long sigh. He and DAENERYS embrace. Her eyes well up.  
_**JON** : When I couldn’t find you, after the retreat…

 _JON pulls away. He pushes back DAENERYS’s hair.  
_**JON** : I couldn’t bear it. I thought I had lost you.

 _JON places a hand on her stomach. DAENERYS cries. She pushes him away._  
**JON** : Dany?  
**DAENERYS** : It will not live.  
**JON** : What?

 _She sits down on the bed.  
_**DAENERYS** : It will be a monster, just as Rhaego was.

 _She dissolves into sobs, JON watches in confusion. She sniffles.  
_**DAENERYS** : I had a son before, with Drogo. We named him Rhaego, The Stallion Who Mounts The World. He was beautiful.

 _She closes her eyes and remembers KHAL DROGO and RHAEGO in the hut from her vision in the House of Undying.  
_**DAENERYS** : And the witch—she killed him. He was innocent and she killed him. And cursed my womb so I will never have children.

 _DAENERYS laughs hopelessly and shakes her head.  
_**DAENERYS** : It's impossible.

 _JON is stunned silent. He watches in shock. Even if he knew what to say, he couldn’t articulate it. There is a long pause before he finally kneels down in front of her and takes her hands.  
_**JON** : When I was a young boy, my teachers used to tell me of dragons. Large, magnificent beasts, now gone. We would ask them if dragons would ever return, if there was ever a chance, and each time they told us no. They used to crack our knuckles each time we’d ask, we were so persistent.

 _DAENERYS finally smiles, just slightly.  
_**JON** : So I spent my life thinking dragons were gone forever, just like the Targaryens. Until I met you. You brought their magic back into this world, you restored your family. There was a time when one would have said it was impossible to ever see dragons again in this world. And yet here they are.

 _JON cups her face.  
_**JON** : You can do anything. No curse can change that. No curse can change this.

 _He placed his hand on her stomach again. She sighs contentedly. She is still not convinced, but wants to enjoy a moment of peace instead of fretting. She places her forehead against his._  
**DAENERYS** : Stay with me, Jon.  
**JON** : Now and always.

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - OUTSIDE THE CASTLE**

_JAIME leans against the walls of Barrowton’s castle, eyes closed. He is alone, and glad to be. Around the corner, TYRION looks for him. When he hears footsteps approaching, JAIME sighs with exasperation._  
**TYRION** : Quite the warm welcome. One would almost forgive that if we hadn’t just nearly died.  
**JAIME** : Apologies, I’m still recovering.  
**TYRION** : What’s wrong with you? We’ve just survived a nightmare of a battle, why aren’t you at least pretending to be relieved?

  _JAIME opens his eyes. They are red rimmed and he has clearly been crying.  
_**JAIME** : Brienne of Tarth.

 _T_ _YRION understands._  
**JAIME** : It’s my fault.  
**TYRION** : It’s not, Jaime.  
**JAIME** : It is. It was during the retreat, I distracted her and she—

 _JAIME puts his head in his hand. TYRION leans against the wall beside him._  
**TYRION** : She was an honorable fighter.  
**JAIME** : Yes. She was an honorable fighter, more honorable than anyone I’ve ever fucking known, and now she’s dead.

 _JAIME begins to shout._  
**JAIME** : She trekked across Westeros to honor an oath to a dead woman, and now she’s dead. Why do I get to live and she doesn’t? Why am I here and she isn’t?  
**TYRION** : I don’t know.  
**JAIME** : Exactly. No one does. Why does any of this matter if honorable fighters end up dead and burned and people like me get to live?  
**TYRION** : Stop that.  
**JAIME** : Stop what? Telling the truth?  
**TYRION** : It’s not. It’s not the truth. You’re honorable.  
**JAIME** : You used to be a much better liar.  
**TYRION** : It’s not a lie. You’re not that man anymore, you haven’t been for a long time. Not since you sacrificed your hand for Brienne of Tarth.

 _JAIME swallows thickly.  
_**TYRION** : You saved me from Cersei, you went to save Myrcella and tried to negotiate a peace with Dorne after Oberyn’s death. You gave Olenna Tyrell a peaceful, painless death. You disobeyed your queen to ride North and fight for the living.

 _TYRION sighs.  
_**TYRION** : You don’t see it, I know. But I do. The people do.

 _JAIME takes a moment, and closes his eyes.  
_**JAIME** : Everything I was, everything good, at least, was because of her. I fought for her, honored loyalties for her. Now that she’s gone, what do I have?

 _T_ _YRION smiles hopefully.  
_**TYRION** : Something else to fight for.

 ******CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

 _CERSEI sits at her desk, HARRY STRICKLAND sitting opposite her. CERSEI drinks._  
**CERSEI** : Preparations are going well, then?  
**HARRY** : Yes, Your Grace. The crown’s hospitality has left our men well-fed and energized. They are proud and ready to fight for you, when the fight comes.  
**CERSEI** : The crown thanks you for your service. Anything you desire shall be yours.

 _The door opens and EURON GREYJOY bursts in. QYBURN shuffles in after him. CERSEI sits up straighter._  
**EURON** : Your Grace.  
**CERSEI** : Lord Euron. To what to I owe the honor?  
**EURON** : The honor is all mine, Your Grace. I was wondering if we could discuss...military matters.

 _EURON smiles wickedly. HARRY shifts uncomfortably. CERSEI looks to QYBURN, and he nods solemnly._  
**CERSEI** : Yes, there were some matters I’d been meaning to speak to you about, as well. Thank you for your time, Ser Harry.  
**HARRY** : Your Grace.

 _HARRY bows and leaves the room. CERSEI pushes her goblet of wine further to the side. She folds her hands over her stomach._  
**EURON** : The Iron Fleet is grateful for your gift, Your Grace. Our ships have been properly equipped, and are ready for your command.  
**CERSEI** : Good. When the Northern cause strikes, we’ll be ready.

 _CERSEI stands, and walks to her window._  
**CERSEI** : I’m sure the Iron Fleet will be glorious in battle.  
**EURON** : The glory will be yours, Your Grace.

 _CERSEI twists to face him.  
_**CERSEI** : When the war is over, the Lion shall rule the land and the Kraken shall rule the sea, and our child shall one day rule them all.

 _EURON’s eyes widen. He leaps forward and places a hand on CERSEI’s stomach. She is visibly uncomfortable, but EURON doesn’t notice.  
_**EURON** : Are you certain?

 _He looks to QYBURN, who nods. EURON grins and kisses CERSEI. She pulls away quickly.  
_**CERSEI** : When the time comes.

 _EURON scoffs and places another kiss on her cheek. He palms her stomach.  
_**EURON** : All mine.

 _He leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, CERSEI shudders and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand._  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace, are you sure this is wise?  
**CERSEI** : How else shall I keep Euron Greyjoy in check if not by manipulating his sense of grandeur? The only way he follows my orders is if he thinks he’ll get something out of it.  
**QYBURN** : And your brother?

 _CERSEI tenses.  
_**CERSEI** : What of him?

 _QYBURN nods.  
_**QYBURN** : If he hears of the pregnancy? Surely word will spread that the Queen is with Euron Greyjoy’s child.

 _CERSEI looks out into the distance. She begins to smile, just the slightest bit._  
**CERSEI** : Perhaps he’ll come to hear the truth.  
**QYBURN** : And if he does?

 _CERSEI pauses.  
_**CERSEI** : Leave me, Qyburn. I wish to be alone.

_He leaves. CERSEI frowns, and her eyes begin to well with tears, but she closes them before any can fall._

******CUT TO: BARROWTON - BARBREY’S STUDY**

 _JON, DAENERYS, SANSA, ARYA, THEON, BRAN, TYRION, VARYS, DAVOS, JAIME, TORMUND, GREY WORM, and BARBREY all stand around BARBREY’s map of Westeros, planning their route._  
**BARBREY** : The most I can pledge is 90 men. I need the rest here. You can take them South to the Twins with our camping equipment.  
**JON** : With all due respect, Lady Dustin, we need everyone. All of your citizens. We started this war with 18,000 Northmen, and you saw how many arrived at your gate. If any of you stay, you’ll end up like The Umbers at Last Hearth.  
**BARBREY** : I cannot, in good faith, ask my people to pack up their lives and leave. We have many young women here, many children. How will they survive on the road?  
**DAENERYS** : We’ll care for them.  
**BARBREY** : Aye, Your Grace, I’m sure you will. And they’ll feel very loved when they die of starvation just twenty miles from The Twins.  
**TYRION** : The Free Folk have been hunting, they’ve caught good game. One group went to the river and caught fish. With your men, we’ll be able to feed everyone, so long as we have the proper camping equipment.

 _TORMUND nods._  
**BARBREY** : I have enough to make camp for my soldiers, not yours, and certainly not the rest of my people. What about them?  
**DAVOS** : It’s not a perfect solution. But we would just need to make it to The Twins. With your horses and wagons, we’d be able to get there in two weeks, give or take.  
**BARBREY** : And do you have boats to take us across the river? Or shall we take the twenty we have and go back and forth to make all seven hundred of us fit?

 _JON sighs and shrugs, unable to come up with a better answer.  
_**BARBREY** : I want to support your cause, truly, I do. But I cannot send my people on the road. Especially after what happened the last time Dustins marches with Starks. Besides, even if we make it to The Twins, what after that? Where do we go? 

 _Everyone is silent._  
**BARBREY** : We march to King’s Landing and the Lannister’s ambush and kill us. We march to The Eyrie and the Lannister’s ambush and kill us. To Riverrun, to Harrenhal, it all ends the same.  
**BRAN** : The Ironborn.

 _Everyone turns to BRAN._  
**BRAN** : They have ships. With the people of Barrowton, there would be 727 of us. The Kraken’s Justice should hold that and a crew.  
**SANSA** : What’s The Kraken’s Justice?

 _THEON’s eyes are wide._  
**THEON** : An Ironborn ship. How did you know that?  
**BRAN** : I see it in the harbor. Euron left it when he left for King’s Landing. Yara will sail it through the Northmost harbor from Ironman’s Bay.

 _JON and THEON lean over the map. JON places one finger on the river leading from The Twins, and another on the river leading from Ironman’s Bay. They lead to a vertex in The Riverlands._  
**BRAN** : The winds are good. We’ll meet them in only a few days on the river. They’ll take us to Dragonstone.  
**DAENERYS** : Why Dragonstone?  
**BRAN** : That’s where he’ll meet us next.  
**BARBREY** : Who?  
**JON** : The Night King.

**EXT: MOAT CAILIN**

**CUT TO: MOAT CAILIN - LIBRARY**

_ALAYNE sprints into the library and slams the door behind her, bolting it. There are screams and hysteria in the background. She runs to a desk and pulls a slip of parchment from the drawer. Her hands shake as she scrawls a message on it. She rolls it up as soon as she’s finished and pulls a raven from a cage. She throws the window open, attaches the note, and throws it. The raven flaps its wings and begins to fly when it is impaled by a spear of ice. A white walker stands in Moat Cailin’s front gates. He watches the courtyard dissolve into chaos. Newly formed wights kill each citizen still left in Moat Cailin. ALAYNE shudders. She closes the window and looks around frantically for an escape, and the door slams. She freezes and starts to sob. She backs up against the back wall as the door slams again and again. Suddenly, it stops. The bolt freezes over and shatters. The door swings open. ALAYNE screams._

******CUT TO: BARROWTON - LIBRARY**

 _DAENERYS looks over the map anxiously. Her fingers trace over the same river JON followed earlier, and then down towards Dragonstone. She bites her lip. TYRION and VARYS enter the_ room. **  
VARYS** : Your Grace.  
**TYRION** : Might I ask what you're doing?

 _DAENERYS looks erratically over the map and glances at them.  
_**TYRION** : Are you alright?  
**DAENERYS** : Fine.

 _She runs her hands over her stomach. TYRION and VARYS do not notice.  
_**DAENERYS** : We need to have a plan. We can't just sail into Dragonstone, Cersei will never allow us. We need a plan.  
**VARYS** : Your Grace, I've sent my spiders to report we're headed towards Highgarden. Cersei will never know where we are.  
**DAENERYS** : Your spiders have betrayed you before, have they not? When they joined Qyburn and murdered Grand Maester Pycelle?

 _TYRION and VARYS are silent. They look to each other anxiously.  
_**DAENERYS** : We can't trust them. We need to have a plan. I just can't—I can't think.

 _TYRION rounds the room. He places a hand on her arm.  
_**TYRION** : Your Grace, it's been a long couple days—

 _DAENERYS pulls away from TYRION and snaps at him.  
_**DAENERYS** : Do not condescend.

 _DAENERYS walks around the table.  
_**DAENERYS** : Your lack of foresight has failed us before, forgive me if I'm not particularly convinced.

 _TYRION and VARYS look at one another.  
_**DAENERYS** : Leave me.  
**VARYS** : As you wish, Your Grace.

 _They turn and leave the room. As soon as the door shuts, DAENERYS places one hand over her stomach and another over her mouth to silence a sob. Behind the door, VARYS and TYRION share another anxious look.  
_**VARYS** : She won't listen to us.  
**TYRION** : She's under immense stress.  
**VARYS** : She's been under stress before. Something's changing. I think you know.  
**TYRION** : Must you always be such a cynic?

 _They both pause for a moment, realizing what TYRION has said. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  
_**TYRION** : She is our queen. We are loyal to her through every strife.  
**VARYS** : You know where my loyalties lie.  
**TYRION** : Yes, yes, I know.

 _TYRION walks down the hallway, away from VARYS.  
_**TYRION** : You never shut up about it.

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - ARYA’S QUARTERS**

_ARYA looks through a bookshelf in her quarters. She pulls out a book titled The Great Heroes of Westeros, and opens it. She flips to the last page and sees ROBERT BARATHEON listed as the last hero for his rebellion against The Mad King AERYS TARGARYEN. She sighs. There is a knock at her door.  
_**ARYA** : Come in.

 _GENDRY enters.  
_**GENDRY** : Hey. Are you alright? You’ve been quiet, lately. Used to be you would never stop talking.

 _ARYA chuckles.  
_**ARYA** : The Hound said the same thing.

 _She places the book back into the bookshelf. She crosses the room, and GENDRY catches her wrist.  
_**GENDRY** : I’m serious, Arya. Are you alright?

 _He laughs._  
**GENDRY** : Does being a hero require being a boring old twat?  
**ARYA** : I’m not a hero.  
**GENDRY** : Right, you’re my lady.

 _ARYA smiles.  
_**ARYA** : I’m not a lady.  
**GENDRY** : Then what are you?

 _ARYA sits on her bed.  
_**ARYA** : I don’t know.

 _G_ _ENDRY stares.  
_**GENDRY** : What do you want to be?

 _ARYA sighs and looks at her hand.  
_**ARYA** : I don’t know. When I was younger I wanted to be a knight. I wanted to wear armor and fight battles and have them sings songs about me when I die. Then I wanted to be no one. And then Arya Stark of Winterfell.

 _She shakes her head.  
_**ARYA** : But I’m just now realizing maybe I don’t know who that is. I spent so much time away from her.

 _GENDRY kneels before her._  
**GENDRY** : Well it’s not like you’re old and grey. You’ve still got time.  
**ARYA** : Do I? Do any of us? Death is marching this way, and we barely made it out alive last time.

 _GENDRY pauses.  
_**GENDRY** : When I was younger, I thought I was just a bastard. And then an armorer’s apprentice. And then a brother of the Night's Watch. Now, I know I’m a king’s son. I don’t know what I’ll be tomorrow, or the day after that. Either a soldier or a white walker or somewhere in between.

 _ARYA smiles._  
**ARYA** : Or maybe you’ll be the hero next.  
**GENDRY** : Yeah, I’d like to think so.

 _They both laugh. GENDRY takes her hand.  
_**GENDRY** : Maybe...let’s not worry about any of that. It doesn’t matter now. Maybe it never will. Let’s just be Gendry Waters and Arya Stark.

 _H_ _e smiles.  
_**GENDRY** : My Lady. Let the rest of them decide what they call us.

_ARYA cups his face and kisses him._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - COURTYARD**

_The Free Folk latch wagons onto horses and load them with camping equipment. JON approaches TORMUND.  
_**JON** : How much do we have?

 _TORMUND turns to face him._  
**TORMUND** : Enough for half of our men. Food for five days.  
**JON** : We have to make it to a week.  
**TORMUND** : We’re trying to hunt. Only squirrels and birds. Not enough to feed this many people.

 _JON sighs._  
**JON** : We’ll have to try.  
**TORMUND** : Are there other castles on the way there? Other Lords and Ladies we could try?  
**JON** : Everyone between House Dustin and The Twins is already here.

 _GHOST trots up beside JON. He scratches behind his ears.  
_**TORMUND** : Don’t assume you’re very attached to your Ghost there.

 _JON glares.  
_**TORMUND** : A joke!

 _He smacks JON’s shoulder so hard he stumbles.  
_**TORMUND** : You might not be a crow anymore, Snow, but you sure act like one.

 _JON smiles. THEON approaches with BRAN, and the three lift him up onto the wagon._  
**JON** : You sure Yara will be there?  
**BRAN** : Yes. Daenerys’s raven arrived this morning. She’s leaving now.

 _THEON steps forward._  
**THEON** : Has she retaken Pyke? Is she hurt?  
**BRAN** : Not gravely. Euron’s men are not loyal.

 _SANSA approaches and pulls herself up onto the wagon.  
_**SANSA** : I’ll ride with him, in case he says anything else.

 _JON nods, and turns to GHOST. He waves his hand, and the direwolf hops up into the wagon with the two of them. He curls up around SANSA. THEON takes her hand.  
_**THEON** : I’ll see you tonight.

 _SANSA_ _nods. The wagon takes off out of Barrowton’s front gates. JON and THEON watch carefully as SANSA takes BRAN’s hand and sits down beside him, adjusting around GHOST._  
**JON** : How is she?  
**THEON** : She’s strong. But something happened the night of the battle. She’s…

 _JON and THEON share a worried look. Behind them BARBREY approaches, leading two horses.  
_**B** **ARBREY** : My Lords.

 _She gives them the leads to the horses._  
**BARBREY** : I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.  
**JON** : I thank you, Lady Dustin, for your hospitality during our stay. And I once again urge you to join us on the road to The Twins. For your people’s sake and ours. Any man left behind is a soldier in The Night King’s army.  
**BARBREY** : Your concern for my people is admirable, Jon Snow. But I will not send my people on the road based on admiration alone. If The Night King comes, we’ll defend ourselves.

 _JON nods uncertainly.  
_**JON** : As you wish, Lady Dustin.

 _T_ _hey move to shake hands.  
_**SOLDIER** : Riders at the Northern gate!

 _JON, THEON, and BARBREY share a concerned look. They cross the courtyard as the gates open and reveal disheveled refugees from Moat Cailin. Altogether, there are maybe twelve. BARBREY is taken aback._  
**BARBREY** : State your business.  
**DEANA** : The—The—things! They attacked Moat Cailin, killed all—all of us!

 _JON steps forward and takes DEANA by the shoulders. Other citizens come over to see what’s happening, TYRION, VARYS, JAIME, DAENERYS, MISSANDEI, and GREY WORM among them.  
_**JON** : The Army of the Dead, they attacked Moat Cailin?

 _DEANA nods, dissolving into sobs. Another citizen, TARYN, steps forward._  
**TARYN** : We’re all that survived.  
**JON** : How many citizens were at Moat Cailin?  
**TARYN** : Two thousand, at least.

 _JON turned to look at BARBREY._  
**JON** : How many in Barrowton?  
**BARBREY** : Four hundred.  
**JON** : That’s four hundred more soldiers for The Night King.

 _She and JON stare at one another for a moment. BARBREY looks behind her to her people.  
_**BARBREY** : We ride for The Twins! Pack only what you need, leave the rest behind!

 _Barrowton citizens begin to rush to their homes to pack, and BARBREY turns to JON and nods before walking off. JAIME approaches JON._  
**JAIME** : Can we support seven hundred people on the road?  
**JON** : We have no other choice.

 _JON walks off. A cold wind blows in from the North, and JAIME shivers. TYRION sighs.  
_**TYRION** : We’d better get going, then. We’ve got quite the trek in front of us.

_They all turn, and walk off to collect their things._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - TYRION’S QUARTERS**

_TYRION puts on his cloak and tucks a flask of wine into the inner pocket, and then pulls on gloves._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - ARYA’S QUARTERS**

_ARYA tucks Needle into her sheath._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - ARMORY**

_GENDRY hands DAVOS his battle ax, and he loads it into the back of a wagon._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS pulls on a long black cloak over her dress, and MISSANDEI takes her hand as they leave her quarters._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - COURTYARD**

_GREY WORM leads the remaining Unsullied and the few Dothraki left out the front gates and down the long road leading to the river. Down the path,_ _SANSA sits beside BRAN in the wagon and grips his hand tightly. He looks down at her blankly for a moment, and then squeezes her hand. She looks up at him._

**CUT TO: BARROWTON - BATTLEMENTS**

_BARBREY stands with JON on the Northmost battlements, watching the Barrowton citizens file our if the courtyard._  
**BARBREY** : I’ve lived in Barrowton some thirty years now. Never had children. After my Lord husband’s death, my people were my children. I’ve spent the past thirty years worrying and caring for them.

 _JON almost smiles.  
_**JON** : My...

 _He suddenly realizes, and then pauses for a moment.  
_**JON** : Father...he used to say being a Lord is like being a father, except you have thousands of children and you worry about all of them. The farmers plowing the fields and the charwomen scrubbing the floors are yours to protect. The soldiers you order into battle.

 _BARBREY smiles.  
_**BARBREY** : Your father was a smart man. An honorable man.

 _JON nods slowly.  
_**JON** : Aye. He was.

 _They hear shuddering behind them and turn to see DEANA standing on the battlements a few yards away. They both gasp and rush to her. DEANA sobs.  
_**DEANA** : I can't go. I won't. I can't face them again.

 _BARBREY reaches out a hand.  
_**BARBREY** : You'll be okay, love. We'll protect you.  
**DEANA** : You can't! You can't protect me, or any one of those people! You can't fight them.

 _JON takes a step closer.  
_**JON** : We can! We have before. I promise.  
**DEANA** : You can't promise that.

 _She stares at JON, tears streaming down her face.  
_**DEANA** : You've seen them. You've seen what they do. They rip you apart and then raise you up again to be their slave.

 _JON shudders.  
_**DEANA** : You can't defeat them.  
**JON** : We can. We know how to.

 _DEANA stares down at him.  
_**JON** : You have to trust us. We're going to defeat the Army of the Dead once and for all. We have dragons, we have dragonglass, and we'll be separated by the sea once we get to Dragonstone.

 _He outstretches a hand. DEANA shudders again and begins to reach towards him.  
_**JON** : You'll be alright. We'll be alright.

 _DEANA stops. She smiles through tears.  
_**DEANA** : You can't stop them.

_She falls back. BARBREY and JON lurch forward to try and catch her, but are too late. They look over the battlements hopelessly and see DEANA on the ground, blood beginning to pool around her. BARBREY steps back and covers her mouth to hide her sobs. JON stares at her body for a moment, her last words echoing in his head. He closes his eyes._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is def a filler episode. yara comes back in the next episode bc obviously i would utilize the best sailor and one of the best fighters in game of thrones instead of just showing her in the first ep and then never referencing her again until the last fucking episode because that's so fucking STUPID sorry i'm still mad at d&d  
> (also for those who are wondering daenerys is like four months pregernanant here (ONCE again if that's not technically correct that she'd just now begin showing then I'M SORRY I'm but a slave to what the internet tells me).


	5. episode 5 - only death can pay for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys’s secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so ya know this will not be six episodes like the original season 8. we takin as many episodes as we need babey

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

>   _In the title sequence, there is a wider shot when showing Barrowton, to show the ice has covered Moat Cailin and continues South. The sequence stretches further to show The Twins._

**EXT: THE TWINS**

**INT: THE TWINS - INSIDE THE FRONT GATE**

_The camera pans around inside the sIlene castle. The Great Hall lays empty, a goblet full of wine long since forgotten and left to turn sour on the arm of a chair. At the front of the hall, at the center chair, there is a blood stain in the fabric. The Frey daughters walk around the castle, speaking quietly to one another. The eldest daughter, ARWYN FREY, reads quietly with the youngest granddaughter, SHIREI FREY, when she hears a rumble outside the gates. Her head perks up, and she leaves the book with SHIREI. She and a few other daughters make their way down to The Great Hall and listen intently. For a moment, there is silence. They relax. Then, the front door bursts open to reveal the Northern army outside, using a rowboat as a battering ram. JON SNOW with GHOST snarling at his side, TORMUND GIANTSBANE, DAVOS SEAWORTH, THEON GREYJOY, and JAIME LANNISTER walk in. The daughters look around for a moment, hesitant. At the sound of a dragon roar outside, they all fall to their knees, swearing fealty. JON sighs._

**CUT TO: THE TWINS - GREAT HALL**

_ARYA STARK traces her fingers over the chairs in the Great Hall, remembering the sight of the Frey soldiers falling down and clawing at their throats as they died. She blinks, and a ghost of a smile comes up upon her face. She climbs the steps and stands in front of the blood stained chair where she killed WALDER FREY. She sighs. SANSA STARK peeks into the room and spots her, and sighs in exasperation.  
_**SANSA** : What are you doing? We’re not staying here. Jon and Ser Davos got the boats, there’s barely enough for all of us. We’re traveling twelve to a boat when they’re designed to fit only eight—What are you doing?

 _ARYA turns to see her.  
_**ARYA** : Nothing.

 _SANSA peers behind her and sees the blood stain on WALDER’s chair. She doesn’t press the issue. She walks up to ARYA and grabs her hand, helping her down from the front platform. She smiles nervously.  
_**SANSA** : Come on, now.

**CUT TO: THE TWINS - THE RIVER**

_Northmen help women and children into the boats, packing them in tightly in each. DAENERYS TARGARYEN, dressed in a long black cloak over her dress, hugs MISSANDEI goodbye.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Your Grace, there’s plenty of room on this boat. Are you sure it’s wise not to ride with us?

 _Behind them, DROGON and RHAEGAL roar. DAENERYS smiles.  
_**DAENERYS** : I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll see you on the ships. Be safe.  
**MISSANDEI** : You too. **_(in Valyrian)_ **For you and little one.

 _DAENERYS’s face falls the slightest bit, but MISSANDEI does not notice. She kisses GREY WORM and boards the boat beside a young girl. As the boat takes off down the river, following the many in front of it, DAENERYS turns towards DROGON. JON and GHOST come up to her and walks with her. DAENERYS smiles gently and scratches GHOST’s head.  
_**JON** **_(in the Common Tongue)_ **: Are you alright?  
**DAENERYS** : Perfect.  
**JON** : Would you not rather ride with us?  
**DAENERYS** : I’ll reach there much faster with Drogon. Yara will be expecting me—

 _JON grabs her arm.  
_**JON** : Are you sure it’s the best?

 _He lowers his voice.  
_**JON** : For the both of you?

 _DAENERYS looks away.  
_**JON** : I know you don’t think—  
**DAENERYS** : I don’t think—I know. And we’ve discussed this.  
**JON** : Please.

 _He takes her hand.  
_**JON** : Just...for me.

 _DAENERYS pauses for a moment, distraught. Her expression softens and she cups JON’s face for a moment. She turns to DROGON and RHAEGAL, who watch her expectantly, and nods. They fly off down the river. Further away, TYRION LANNISTER and VARYS climb into the last boat. They watch JON and DAENERYS.  
_**VARYS** : Trouble in paradise? And things were looking so good for the young lovers.  
**TYRION** : Something tells me you’re being sarcastic.

 _DAVOS sits down beside them.  
_**VARYS** : They will never last. She’s too strong for him, and with the coming events she’s becoming more and more eruptive.  
**TYRION** : How do you mean?  
**VARYS** : Haven’t you noticed she’s become more emotional? More volatile?  
**DAVOS** : Pardon my take, my Lords, but these are very volatile times. One can be forgiven for letting their emotions get the best of them.  
**VARYS** : One can, but she’s not just any one. She’s a Targaryen. Any sign of turmoil is cause for worry.  
**DAVOS** : And I sense you’re a worrying man.

 _JON and DAENERYS approach the boat. JON holds DAENERYS’s hand to help her in. TYRION, VARYS, and DAVOS bow their heads.  
_**ALL** : Your Grace.

 _GHOST clambers onto the boat and sits over DAVOS and VARYS, his head coming to rest on JON’s lap. The two men grunt at the weight. JON laughs._  
**TYRION** : So, Jon Snow, what is the order of events after boarding the Ironborn fleet? How do we assure our safe passage to Dragonstone?  
**VARYS** : Word from King’s Landing says that Cersei Lannister is pregnant with Euron Greyjoy’s child. Would that be a good enough reason to keep her occupied for the time being?

 _TYRION’s eyes widen. He looks past JON and DAENERYS and the ten or so boats in front of them to find JAIME, who is talking with PODRICK. He sighs.  
_**TYRION** : Maybe so.

 ******CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

 _CERSEI stands over her map of Westeros, holding a goblet of wine. GREGOR “THE MOUNTAIN” CLEGANE and QYBURN stand off to the side. She paces over the country. Figurines for the Targaryen, Stark, and other Northern sigils sit at The Twins. Lannister figurines sit at King’s Landing and Casterly Rock. CERSEI pauses in front of the Martell sigil in front of Dorne. She takes a long drink.  
_**CERSEI** : Qyburn?  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace?  
**CERSEI** : Perhaps it’s time to clear the dungeons.

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DUNGEONS**

_The hay on the ground of the dungeons is disheveled and pushed aside. The camera pans over a pair of bare feet before landing on TYENE SAND, dead. There are streaks of dried blood from her nose, eyes, and mouth. Her skin has turned a ghastly grey, and begins to rot away. ELLARIA SAND stares at the dungeon wall. She is emaciated to the point of near death, but the hopeless look in her eye suggests she doesn’t much care. The dungeon gates slide open and she doesn’t flinch. THE MOUNTAIN pulls her to her feet and drags her away, snapping her restraints in one motion._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_ELLARIA is thrown to the ground. THE MOUNTAIN pulls her gag. For the first time in the better part of a year, ELLARIA stretches her jaw and breathes raggedly. CERSEI stands in front of her._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : It’s good to see you. I trust you’ve been comfortable these past months.

 _ELLARIA does not respond._  
**CERSEI** : Your Dragon Queen is persistent. Winterfell has fallen, but she and the Northern rebellion continue South to try and evade the Dead. Barrowton has already joined their cause. An insignificant house, ruled by that tawdry whore Barbrey Dustin, but a notable house of Westeros all the same. The further South they march, the less influence I have.  
**ELLARIA** : And the realm will be better for it.

 _CERSEI smiles down at ELLARIA._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : Perhaps.

 _CERSEI takes a drink._  
**CERSEI** : But I know you’re a smart woman. And I know your care for your kin outweighs any oath you swore to the realm, doesn’t it?  
**ELLARIA** : You’ve no one left to torture or kill. You cannot control me.  
**CERSEI** : Not quite. There’s a new prince of Dorne. Your nephew, if I’m not mistaken. Quite a young boy, eager to please. He reminds me of my son…

 _CERSEI swallows thickly._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : Tommen.

 _CERSEI clears her throat._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : He seems devout on your sworn fealty to House Targaryen. I need you to help me change that. I can’t have the Prince of one of the biggest kingdoms within Westeros openly defying my rule.

 _ELLARIA shudders.  
_**ELLARIA** : Morian is an innocent boy. You will not touch him!

 _ELLARIA lashes out towards CERSEI, and THE MOUNTAIN grabs her chains and rips her back. CERSEI shakes her head._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : You’re right. I won’t.

 _She leans in closer._ _  
_ **CERSEI** : If you comply.

 ******CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE**

 _YARA GREYJOY stands on the bow of The Kraken’s Justice, looking out over the sixty some boats that stretch down the river. At the end of it, she can see DAENERYS standing grinning at the ship. YARA smiles and nods to her crew, who pull a rope and allow a ramp down to the first boat. Ironborn secure the ramp with ropes and then slide down into the shallow water to help lift BRAN STARK onto the ship. THEON jumps out and helps SANSA up onto the ramp. ARYA helps GENDRY. Once SANSA is on the deck, THEON breaks away from her, and he and YARA embrace._  
**THEON** : You made it.  
**YARA** : You doubted me?  
**THEON** : Not for one moment.

 _YARA bows her head to SANSA, ARYA, and BRAN.  
_**YARA** : My ladies, my lord. Theon shall take you to your cabins.

 _THEON_ _takes BRAN’s wheelchair, and the four of them continue down the dock._  
**THEON** : I assume you already know where we’re going?  
**BRAN** : I’ll let you lead the way.

 _GHOST stands and jumps up onto the deck, unintentionally hurting DAVOS aNd VARYS as he stands on their laps. The two glare at the wolf. TYRION, DAVOS, and VARYS board the ship. TYRION sighs and stretches.  
_**DAVOS** : Thank the Gods. I was beginning to think we’d never make it.  
**TYRION** : Yes. I began to feel like I was on the road to Volantis once again.  
**VARYS** : At least this time you weren’t in a box.  
**TYRION** : At least.

 _JON helps DAENERYS up onto the boat. YARA kneels before her._  
**YARA** : My queen.  
**DAENERYS** : Yara.

 _When YARA stands, they embrace._  
**DAENERYS** : Thank you for coming on such short notice.  
**YARA** : Of course. I’ll lead you to your quarters.

 _DAENERYS turns to JON, DAVOS, VARYS, and TYRION._  
**DAENERYS** : Meet me once you’re settled. We need to begin discussing battle plans for once we get to Dragonstone.  
**TYRION** : At once, Your Grace.

 _DAENERYS and YARA walk away. JON and GHOST follow suit. DAVOS pulls sacks of resources onto the boat and hurls them to Unsullied soldiers waiting, who carry them off towards citizens searching for empty rooms. TYRION watches the Ironborn crew shove their way past Northmen and spit over the side of the deck. They shove TYRION and VARYS to the side. TYRION rolls his eyes._  
**TYRION** : How long is the trip to Dragonstone?  
**VARYS** : Too long.

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - YARA’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS, JON, TYRION, VARYS, DAVOS, YARA, THEON, GREY WORM, AYRA, and GENDRY sit in YARA’s quarters. A dragon screeches in the distance. YARA stands at the head of the room.  
_**YARA** : We’ll reach Dragonstone in a month, from there we can plan our attack on King’s Landing.  
**JON** : King’s Landing is our last priority. We won’t attack them unless they attack us first.  
**YARA** : You think they won’t? Euron won’t rest until he’s proven himself to Cersei. What better way than bringing the Dragon Queen to her?

 _JON grows stern.  
_**JON** : No one will take Daenerys.

 _TYRION looks up at him, curious at the change in his tone. YARA nods.  
_**YARA** : Of course.  
**TYRION** : Our main problem is we don’t have enough men. Between us, the Ironborn, and the Dustin men, we have eight hundred and thirty five men. Cersei has twenty thousand men from the Golden Company.  
**DAENERYS** : Dorne has an army some seventeen thousand strong. That evens the odds quite a bit, doesn’t it?  
**YARA** : Not quite.

 _DAENERYS turns to face her and frowns.  
_**DAENERYS** : What?  
**YARA** : A raven came from Pyke. Prince Morian, the new ruler of Dorne, has pledged for Queen Cersei under the guidance of Ellaria Sand.

 _DAENERYS looks down and clenches her fist. JON and TYRION sigh defeatedly.  
_**YARA** : Ellaria says she will not risk her kin for a crown she will not wear.

 _DAENERYS slams the table.  
_**DAENERYS** : It’s treason.

 _DAENERYS moves to leave.  
_**DAENERYS** : Send a raven to let Ellaria and Dorne know that betraying their queen will cost them greatly.  
**TYRION** : Your Grace, Ellaria is trying to save her family. A reasonable offense.  
**DAENERYS** : Treason all the same!

 _DAENERYS breathes shakily. She is clearly wrought with stress.  
_**DAENERYS** : We are all risking everything. What have I risked? My Unsullied, my **_(in Dothraki)_ ** blood of my blood, **_(in the Common Tongue)_ **my dragons, my—  
**BRAN** : Your child.

 _T_ _he room freezes. DAENERYS and JON look to BRAN in horror. TYRION and VARYS look at one another in shock. ARYA steps forward.  
_**ARYA** : What?  
**BRAN** : Daenerys’s child.  
**ARYA** : What child?

 _DAENERYS shakes her head slowly.  
_**DAENERYS** : How did you…?

 _She stumbles back. JON comes to her side.  
_**DAENERYS** : No, it will not—  
**BRAN** : It will. Viserion is gone. You have paid for life.

 _DAENERYS shudders. Tears begin to fall.  
_**BRAN** : When the sun rises in the west, sets in the east. When the seas go dry. When the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. Only death can pay for life.

_DAENERYS faints. JON and GREY WORM rush to help her. TYRION and VARYS stare at her. VARYS turns and leaves. TYRION swallows hard._

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - SANSA’S QUARTERS**

_SANSA stares out the ship's window. She sighs and folds her hands together. There is a knock at the door.  
_**SANSA** : Come in.

 _THEON walks in. SANSA turns to see him and smiles softly._  
**SANSA** : Any news?  
**THEON** : Quite a bit.  
**SANSA** : What’s the plan for when we reach Dragonstone? Where will we stay? Does Dragonstone even have enough room for all of us?  
**THEON** : Jon said there are enough rooms for women and children. The soldiers will have to sleep in the dungeons, but we’ll make do.  
**SANSA** : And what about food? Do they have enough for us?  
**THEON** : Aye.

 _SANSA sighs and looks back out the window._  
**THEON** : I never pictured you for the leading type.

 _SANSA looks back at him. She smiles._  
**SANSA** : No?  
**THEON** : Not when you were younger, at least. Always had your nose in a needlepoint. Someone started talking strategy and you dozed off.

 _SANSA laughs._  
**SANSA** : I was younger then. Stupider.  
**THEON** : As was I.

 _They both look at one another in silence. THEON steps towards her._  
**THEON** : I never got to say-  
**SANSA** : Don’t.  
**THEON** : Sansa.

 _He takes her hands. SANSA breathes in sharply._ _  
_ **THEON** : I’m sorry. For everything. For the things I’ve done-  
**SANSA** : All long forgiven.  
**THEON** : But...what happened to you...

 _SANSA pauses._ _  
_ **SANSA** : What happened to me is long in the past. As are those who did those things to me. And here I am, stronger in spite of it all.

 _She squeezes his hands._ _  
_ **SANSA** : You and I have both made mistakes. Mistakes that cost us those we love, mistakes that ruined us for a while. And still, here we are. We cannot hold on to petty grudges now, not after all we’ve seen.

 _Her voice becomes watery, and she pulls away. She sits on the bed. THEON sits beside her._  
**THEON** : What have you seen, Sansa?  
**SANSA** : My mother. Robb. Dead and defiled because of those who have betrayed us.

 _She closes her eyes.  
_**SANSA** : Seeing them like that...it makes me sick. It makes me grieve. But even more, it makes me want revenge on those who put them there.  
**THEON** : Cersei.

 _SANSA nods._ _  
_ **THEON** : She’ll get her jutsice. Daenerys will make sure of that.

 _SANSA sighs and looks away._  
**SANSA** : Do you know she will? She doesn’t know Cersei, no one does. Not like I do.  
**THEON** : Then you need to help her.  
**SANSA** : How can I trust her? The Targaryens slaughtered my family during Robert’s Rebellion, she burned my grandfather and my uncle.  
**THEON** : And the Starks killed my brothers during the Siege on Pyke.

 _SANSA falls quiet._ _  
_ **THEON** : This goes beyond family differences. It’s as you said, we cannot hold on to petty grudges now, not after all we’ve seen.

 _SANSA pauses and thinks for a moment. She looks to THEON and nods. The door bursts open to reveal ARYA. THEON and SANSA jump away from one another.  
_**SANSA** : What is it?  
**ARYA** : We need to talk to Jon.

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - TYRION’S QUARTERS**

_TYRION sits at a table and drinks from a flask. VARYS stands across the room from him._ _  
_ **TYRION** : Well, at least we don’t have to worry about securing a line of succession.  
**VARYS** : Yes. Now we have the more pressing problem of securing her and her successor’s safety throughout the war with the dead.

 _T_ _YRION sighs. He slurs just ever so slightly, a sign he’s drinking more than he should.  
_**TYRION** : Perhaps it makes perfect sense she should be carrying a new life whilst we fight the Army of the Dead. A strange act of irony from the Gods.

 _VARYS scoffs._ _  
_ **VARYS** : You and I both know this is not some strange act from the Gods. It’s the result of our queen’s impulsivities.  
**TYRION** : What would you have us do, then?

 _VARYS looks away.  
_**VARYS** : Perhaps Ser Davos was right. Perhaps a proposal is in order.  
**TYRION** : You think a royal wedding is the best course of action? Now of all times?  
**VARYS** : With Jon as her husband he would be the king. Commander of all her armies, legally superior over her claim to the throne.

 _TYRION pauses and stares.  
_**TYRION** : What you’re suggesting is to usurp Daenerys’s power by marrying her to Jon and making him king. Which is treason.

 _VARYS crosses the room and sits across from TYRION.  
_**VARYS** : She needs someone who can control her.  
**TYRION** : You need someone to control you. You hop from one monarch to the next like it’s a game.  
**VARYS** : You know my reasons.  
**TYRION** : Yes, yes, the fucking realm.

 _T_ _YRION sighs.  
_**TYRION** : You’re jumping to conclusions. Perhaps motherhood will be a sobering event for our queen.  
**VARYS** : Or perhaps it will enrage her even further. You’ve seen what Cersei has done to protect her children, what do you think Daenerys will do?

 _TYRION looks away.  
_**TYRION** : Go. Please. I need to be alone.

 _VARYS sighs and stands.  
_**VARYS** : It’s not a pleasant business, I know. But it must be done. You and I both know that ever since the incident with the Tarlys, she’s needed more control, more guidance. Perhaps the best we can offer her now is a happy marriage.

_VARYS almost sneers the last bit. TYRION buries his face in his hands. After a moment, he reaches out for the flask once again._

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - LARBOARD DECK**

_DAENERYS stands alone on the deck of the ship, hands on the railing, staring out at the sea. She’s put her cloak back on over her dress to mask her bump. She closes her eyes and sighs. MISSANDEI and GREY WORM approach her slowly, and stand on either side of her.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Are you alright, Your Grace?

 _DAENERYS takes a moment.  
_**DAENERYS** : Yes.

 _She shakes her head just slightly.  
_**DAENERYS** : Maybe.

 _She looks down.  
_**DAENERYS** : I don’t know.

 _Her eyes glisten with tears once again. MISSANDEI takes her hand.  
_**DAENERYS** : I never thought I’d have children again. Ever since Rhaego, I thought House Targaryen would end with me. The only family I had left were my dragons. They would live on after me.

 _DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead. DAENERYS frowns.  
_**DAENERYS** : Well, not all of them. If I can’t protect dragons, how can I protect a child? A new life against the Army of the Dead?  
**GREY WORM** : We will protect you. They will not touch you.

 _DAENERYS takes his hand as well.  
_**DAENERYS** : I know. Thank you.

 _She is still unconvinced.  
_**DAENERYS** : But even if we prevail, if we live, can I bring a child into this life?

 _She looked behind her. Northmen still stared at them, not in contempt, but still as others.  
_**DAENERYS** : We’ll never belong here. I spent years chasing after this country because I thought it was home, only to arrive here and feel more out of place than ever.  
**MISSANDEI** : The Northmen revere you.  
**DAENERYS** : The Northmen revere me as they revere my dragons. From a distance. I’ll never be one of them.  
**GREY WORM** : Perhaps not to all of them, but you will to those who matter to you.

 _DAENERYS smiles softly. MISSANDEI comes closer and links their arms together.  
_**MISSANDEI** : And the dragons weren’t the only family you had left.

 _A tear streams down DAENERYS’s cheek.  
_**MISSANDEI** : We’re with you. Now and always.

_DAENERYS takes a shuddering breath, remembering her conversation with JON a week ago. She leans her head against MISSANDEI’s. The three stand together, watching the sea in comfortable silence._

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - STARBOARD DECK**

_JAIME sits off in a corner of the deck, a map of Westeros stretched out against his lap. He mutters softly to himself while his fingers trace roads from Dragonstone to King’s Landing, then King’s Landing to Casterly Rock. He sighs.  
_**PODRICK** : Ser Jaime.

 _JAIME looks up to see PODRICK standing there. He is distraught. There are bags under his red-rimmed eyes, and his hair is ragged and unkempt. JAIME is not far off.  
_**JAIME** : Podrick.

 _He folds up the map.  
_**JAIME** : Come, sit.

 _PODRICK sits beside him and sighs.  
_**JAIME** : How are you?

 _PODRICK scoffs.  
_**PODRICK** : How are you?

 _JAIME nods.  
_**JAIME** : I’ve been better.

 _They both sit in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. PODRICK breaks.  
_**PODRICK** : It doesn’t feel real. I keep turning to say something to her, and she’s not there.

 _PODRICK sniffles.  
_**PODRICK** : I just wish I’d gotten to tell her-

 _J_ _AIME furrows his brow with confusion. PODRICK wipes his tears.  
_**PODRICK** : I didn’t have a mother. Not really. She died when I was young, and my father died during the Greyjoy rebellion. My uncle, Ser Cedric, took me in, but I was more like a ward than a nephew to him. I didn’t really have a family until Tyrion, and until her.

 _PODRICK blushes and embarrassedly wipes away his tears. JAIME puts an arm around his shoulder and comforts him.  
_**JAIME** : It’s okay.

 _PODRICK nods.  
_**PODRICK** : And I know I was annoying, and difficult to teach, and—  
**JAIME** : Podrick—  
**PODRICK** : But I just—

 _PODRICK looks away.  
_**PODRICK** : She meant a lot to me. And I never got to tell her that.

 _JAIME’s eyes well with tears. He blinks them away before they fall.  
_**JAIME** : She meant a lot to me, too. And I never got to tell her either.

 _PODRICK looks at JAIME and sighs.  
_**PODRICK** : She loved you.

 _JAIME feels as if the wind has been taken out of him. More tears replace the ones he blinked away.  
_**PODRICK** : She would have never admitted it, not before you, at least, but she loved you.

 _JAIME swallows thickly. He bites the inside of his cheek and tries to hide a sob.  
_**JAIME** : I should have—

 _PODRICK sobs as well.  
_**PODRICK** : I know.

_They sit for a moment, crying together. They don’t seem to care if any Northmen see them and scowl, or look down upon them. BRIENNE OF TARTH meant more to them than any Northmen’s opinion._

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - JON’S QUARTERS**

_JON sits at a table in his room, GHOST curled up at his feet. He reads from a book, his brow furrowed. The spine of the book reads THE GREAT TARGARYEN DYNASTY. His page is opened to RHAEGAR TARGARYEN. The door bursts open, and JON and GHOST jump to their feet. It is ARYA and SANSA, pushing BRAN. The camera shows them standing in the hallway. At the end stands VARYS.  
_**SANSA** : She’s pregnant?

 _JON’s eyes widen, and he crosses the room and slams the door behind them.  
_**JON** : Are you mad?  
**ARYA** : I could ask you the same thing.  
**SANSA** : How could you be so stupid?

 _JON sighs.  
_**ARYA** : If you think the Northmen will follow you or her after this, you’re wrong. They’ll turn on you in a second once they’ve heard.  
**JON** : The Northmen trust her after what she did in Winterfell. And if they turn back now, they know they’ll become part of the Army of the Dead.  

 _JON crosses the room and closes the book. GHOST nuzzles against his leg.  
_**JON** : I love her.  
**SANSA** : I see. Has love made you so stupid you’ve thrown away the North for a pretty face?  
**JON** : I remember you doing stupid things for love once! Shall we remember all the things you did for Joffrey when you wanted to be his queen?

 _SANSA falls silent, and looks hurt. JON pauses and calms himself.  
_**JON** : I know it’s bad timing. Trust me, Daenerys and I know more than anyone. But I love her. And I won’t turn my back on my family.  
**ARYA** : What about us?

 _JON looks away.  
_**ARYA** : We’re your family.

 _JON and BRAN lock eyes.  
_**JON** : You're not.

 _SANSA frowns.  
_**SANSA** : We are.

 _She steps forward and takes his hand.  
_**SANSA** : You’re our brother, Jon.  
**JON** : I’m not.  
**ARYA** : Yes, you are. It doesn’t matter if you’re a bastard, you’re just as much of a Stark as we are.

 _JON shakes his head and steps back.  
_**JON** : I’m not.

 _He looks at BRAN again.  
_**BRAN** : It’s your choice.

 _JON takes a shuddering sigh. He looks at the book once again, at the two embroidered dragons that overlap one another on the cover.  
_**JON** : I’m not your brother. I’m not Ned Stark’s son.

 _SANSA and ARYA look confused.  
_**JON** : I’m the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. My real name is Aegon Targaryen.

 _Both girls gasp. SANSA blanches.  
_**SANSA** : No. That’s not true.  
**JON** : It is.

 _He nods to BRAN. Both girls whip their heads to look at him.  
_**BRAN** : Robert’s Rebellion was built on a lie. Rhaegar Targaryen did not kidnap or rape Lyanna. They loved one another. Rhaegar’s marriage to Elia Martell was annulled, and he and Lyanna were wed in a secret ceremony in Dorne by the High Septon at the time.

 _ARYA’s brows furrow. SANSA stumbles back and sits on JON’s bed.  
_**SANSA** : So you’re-You’re—  
**JON** : A Targaryen. Not a Stark.  
**ARYA** : And the heir to the Iron Throne.

 _JON and SANSA look up.  
_**ARYA** : If Rhaenys and Aegon - the first Aegon - were annulled, then that makes you the rightful heir.

 _SANSA gasps.  
_**JON** : I don’t want it.  
**ARYA** : Are you mad?  
**JON** : No!

 _He pauses.  
_**JON** : Maybe.

 _He sits beside SANSA.  
_ **JON** : I don’t want to rule, I never did. I want to rest now, for once. To settle somewhere and take a wife.  
 **SANSA** : Daenerys.

 _JON nods._  
 **ARYA** : But she’ll be Queen. You’d still be the king.  
**JON** : King Consort. It’s not the same.  
 **ARYA** : You’d rather sit back and let her rule when you’re the rightful heir?

 _JON nods._  
 **SANSA** : Why?  
 **JON** : Because I know her. She’ll be a good ruler. She was queen in Meereen and her people loved her.  
 **ARYA** : You’d be a good ruler. You were Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.  
 **JON** : Yes, and my men killed me.

 _ARYA can’t think of a response, and sits at the table. After a long moment, SANSA sighs deeply.  
_**SANSA** : You believe in her?

 _JON and ARYA look to her.  
_**SANSA** : Truly, sincerely? Not because you love her or because she carries your child, but because you truly believe in her? Enough to set aside your claim?

 _JON nods.  
_**JON** : I do.

 _There is a beat of silence. SANSA stands.  
_**SANSA** : Then…so do I.

 _ARYA thinks for a moment, and then stands slowly. JON looks to her hopefully.  
_**ARYA** : I trust you. Both of you. If you believe in her, so do I.

 _JON sighs in relief and embraces them both, smiling.  
_**JON** : Thank you. Thank you.

 _ARYA takes him by the arm.  
_**ARYA** : And this doesn’t change anything. You’re still my brother.  
**SANSA** : Mine too.

 _JON’s eyes fill with tears. ARYA nudges him, hard.  
_**ARYA** : So don’t expect me to call you Aegon or all that shit.  
**JON** : Good.

 _T_ _hey all laugh. After, JON grows serious again.  
_**JON** : One more favor. This doesn’t leave this room, ever.  
**SANSA** : Of course.  
**JON** : Swear it.  
**ARYA** : I swear.  
**SANSA** : I swear.

_The camera pans out. In the hallway, behind the door, listens VARYS. He sighs and nods to himself, before straightening his spine and walking off down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing. SANSA turns at the sound, and bites her lip._

**CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS looks down at the growing bump in her dress, and rubs it soothingly. She smiles.  
_**DAENERYS** **_(in Valyrian)_ **: Are you really there, little one?

 _There is a knock at her door. She snaps out of her daydream and pulls her cloak back on.  
_**DAENERYS** **_(in the Common Tongue)_** : Come in.

 _SANSA walks in and shuts the door behind her. She stares at DAENERYS for a moment, before sighing.  
_**SANSA** : I know. You don’t have to hide from me.

 _DAENERYS looks at her warily. SANSA walks over to her.  
_**SANSA** : Take that cloak off, please. It’s far too hot in here.

 _DAENERYS slowly takes off the cloak. SANSA stares at her bump.  
_**DAENERYS** : Jon told you?  
**SANSA** : Arya.

 _DAENERYS nods.  
_**SANSA** : Jon told me about his parents, though.

 _DAENERYS tenses, and she steps away.  
_**SANSA** : I’m not going to hurt you. I swear.

 _DAENERYS is unconvinced. SANSA sits on her bed.  
_**SANSA** : He’s the heir to the Iron Throne, but he says he doesn’t want it. He wants to follow you. I asked him why, and he says it’s because he trusts you.

 _DAENERYS’s expression softens.  
_**SANSA** : I don’t.

 _DAENERYS frowns.  
_**SANSA** : I don’t know you. You’re a foreign queen with the same family name as a man who burned my grandfather and uncle. And you don’t know me - the girl whose family helped kill your brother and send you into exile. We have every reason to distrust each other because all we know about one another is our family names and what our families have done to each other.

_DAENERYS thinks for a moment, and then sits down beside SANSA._

**DAENERYS** : So, then, tell me. Who you are, your story.

 _SANSA smiles softly.  
_**DAENERYS** : And I’ll tell you mine.

 ******CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

 _CERSEI watches the Golden Company train from her window. She sips at a goblet of wine. Behind her THE MOUNTAIN stands at attention. Her cup empties, and she refills it at her desk. She takes a long drink.  
_**EURON** : Is that so healthy, my love?

 _CERSEI quickly sets the goblet down. She turns to see QYBURN and EURON GREYJOY entering her quarters. She smiles.  
_**CERSEI** : Grand Maester Qyburn has assured me so. Only a cup a day, he says, and our little one will be fine.

 _EURON turns to QYBURN, who nods in agreeance. EURON embraces CERSEI and kisses her sloppily on the mouth. He places a hand on her stomach.  
_**EURON** : Does he grow?  
**CERSEI** : Every day.

 _EURON rubs her stomach, still flat.  
_**EURON** : When will you begin to swell?

 _CERSEI shifts uncomfortably.  
_**CERSEI** : Soon, love.

 _EURON chuckles lecherously.  
_**EURON** : I can’t wait. Seeing you all fattened up with my son inside you.

 _He gropes her. Over his shoulder, CERSEI clenches her jaw. QYBURN clears his throat. CERSEI pushes EURON away and approaches him.  
_**QYBURN** : Your Grace, my birds report that the dead have conquered Moat Cailin. Yara Greyjoy has retaken Pyke, and uses her ships to transport the Northmen to Dragonstone.

 _CERSEI smiles. She turns to EURON.  
_**CERSEI** : I trust you’ll enjoy reuniting with your niece and nephew, then?

 _EURON grins.  
_**EURON** : Absolutely.  
**CERSEI** : Good. Then you’ll meet them at Dragonstone.  
**EURON** : Want me to bring you anything, my love? A present for our future son? The Dragon Queen’s head?  
**CERSEI** : What matters most is not what you’ll be bringing me, but what you’ll be bringing them.  
**EURON** : And what’s that, my queen?

 _CERSEI approaches the further window, the one facing out to the Iron Fleet waiting in Blackwater Bay.  
_**CERSEI** : Fire and blood.

_The camera pans out to the ships. Each ship is equipped with a Scorpion, like the one that injured DROGON during the Field of Fire._

******CUT TO: THE KRAKEN’S JUSTICE - YARA’S QUARTERS**

 _JON leans over a map of Westeros, YARA and GREY WORM standing in the room with them.  
_**JON** : We’ll come out around this bend, which gives us the advantage against Cersei. If we’d come through Blackwater Bay, she’d light us up.  
**YARA** : But it still begs the question of how, if we make it through this, we’ll get to King’s Landing. If we sail though Blackwater Bay then, she’ll light us up. If we ride from here to King’s Landing, she’ll light us up. We don’t have enough men to protect ourselves, not even close.

 _The door opens behind them. DAENERYS and SANSA walk in quietly.  
_**JON** : We’ll have to make do with what we have. If we make it through this, we can’t turn back. We can’t march home. Once the Northmen are back in the North for the winter, they’ll never march south again.  
**YARA** : Then we have a serious problem.  
**DAENERYS** : Not quite.

 _JON, YARA, and GREY WORM turn to see them. SANSA holds a raven scroll in her hand._  
 **SANSA** : I know I swore not to tell anyone, but I figured one person wouldn’t hurt.

 _JON chuckles gently and smiles._  
**DAENERYS** : I have two thousand Second Sons in Meereen, and another six hundred Meereenese City Guard. I’ve sent a raven to order them to Dragonstone as soon as possible.  
**GREY WORM** : And what of Meereen? Of Dragon’s Bay?  
**DAENERYS** : Dragon’s Bay has a council of former slaves who rule it now, and keep the peace. They will control the city until the Second Sons and Meereneese Guard return.

 _YARA nods towards SANSA’s raven scroll.  
_**YARA** : What’s that?  
**SANSA** : Word from Lord Howland Reed. After receiving word about Winterfell and Moat Cailin’s attack, he ordered a retreat of Greywater Watch. His men cleared the walls just before the dead invaded their castle. They are marching their eight hundred men to Dragonstone, and will meet us upon our arrival.

 _YARA takes the scroll and reads it herself. She smiles.  
_**JON** : That still gives us only 4,200 men. They outnumber us almost five to one.  
**GREY WORM** : Golden Company are only sellswords. They will not fight like true soldiers.  
**YARA** : The Second Sons are only sellswords as well.  
**G** **REY WORM** : So are Unsullied. Golden Company do not have what Second Sons and Unsullied have.  
**JON** : Which is?

 _SANSA takes DAENERYS’s hand.  
_**SANSA** : A queen to believe in.

_JON’s brows raise. For the first time in a while, he truly smiles._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically everyone knows now, and Sansa and Daenerys are good! while I thought their antagonistic dynamic was cool it makes much more sense for them to be allies, especially if they’d had a sequence where they told each other their stories. that’s also another reason why I think it’s important to keep Theon around (even though I did greatly appreciate the end of his arc in the original season, and, in my humble opinion, it’s one of the only ones done right) because I think their dynamic together humbles Sansa and reminds her to be understanding and forgiving to people, especially people who haven’t really done anything to her - like Daenerys. in my opinion, having her and Arya say that anyone who isn’t a stark isn’t trustworthy is HELLA awful and basically a rewording of what Cersei told Joffrey in s1. so, rather than have them be THAT awful, let’s have the starks be trustworthy and communicative like decent human beings, shall we?


	6. episode 6 - a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North’s army arrives at Dragonstone and prepares for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another filler chapter kinda sorry but the next chapter is gonna be a huge battle again so uhhhhhhh maybe it’s kinda worth it???

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

> _In the title sequence, Greywater Watch is now swallowed by the ice. Dragonstone is shown before it switches to King’s Landing._

******EXT: DRAGONSTONE**

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_DAENERYS TARGARYEN stands at the front of a rowboat, looking up at her home with pride and relief in her eyes. She smiles softly at it as it approaches, the sea calm around her. She still wears the long black cloak to hide her bump, which has now swelled even larger. Behind her, sitting in the rowboat, is JON SNOW, MISSANDEI OF NAATH, GREY WORM, TYRION LANNISTER, LORD VARYS, and DAVOS SEAWORTH. The boat reaches the shoreline and DAENERYS steps out first, JON following afterward. He puts his arms around her and they stare up at the Dragonstone castle together, both smiling.  
_**BRONN** : ‘Scuse me?

 _Their heads snap to see BRONN OF THE BLACKWATER standing on the beach, wine goblet in hand. TYRION stumbles from the boat and walks forward.  
_**TYRION** : Bronn?

 _BRONN takes a drink.  
_**BRONN** : ‘Bout time you got here.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_BRONN is thrown to the ground by Unsullied soldiers, and DAENERYS walks past him, glaring. MISSANDEI, GREY WORM, TYRION, and VARYS follow her up towards the throne, while JON and DAVOS stand to the side. Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers surround the room. DAENERYS sits on the throne.  
_**DAENERYS** : Who are you, and why shouldn’t I kill you where you stand for trespassing on Dragonstone?

 _TYRION steps forward hurriedly._  
**TYRION** : Your Grace, this is Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. He fought in the Field of Fire.  
**DAENERYS** : On the opposing side.

 _DAENERYS clenches her fist around the arm of her throne._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : And I seem to remember you shooting my dragon.

 _BRONN shrugs._ _  
_ **BRONN** : Well, he was coming right at me with open jaws, Your Grace. Didn’t really give me a choice.

 _TYRION winces._  
**DAENERYS** : Why are you here, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater? To shoot my dragons once again?  
**BRONN** : Not particularly.

 _A Dothraki soldier approaches with BRONN’s crossbow in hand. TYRION’s eyes go wide._ _  
_ **DOTHRAKI SOLDIER** **_(in Dothraki)_ **: We found this in one of the rooms, with the bed used.  
**DAENERYS** **_(in the Common Tongue)_** : You planned to shoot me?  
**BRONN** : Not you.

 _He nods to TYRION._ _  
_ **BRONN** : Him.

 _DAENERYS clenches her jaw._  
**DAENERYS** : Cersei ordered you to do this?  
**BRONN** : Aye, Your Grace. Ordered me to kill Tyrion and Ser Jaime Lannister with the same crossbow your Hand used to kill his father.

 _TYRION looks away. DAENERYS watches him, and her expression softens for a moment. She turns back to BRONN._  
**DAENERYS** : And you decided to wait on Dragonstone for us. Why?  
**BRONN** : It’s like you said, Your Grace. I fought in the Field of Fire. I saw what just one of your dragons could do to a field of men. Now I’m a betting man, Your Grace, and I’m willing to bet you’ll decimate us in the field if we face you.  
**DAENERYS** : That doesn’t answer my question.  
**BRONN** : Cersei knows this. Which is why she plans to attack you when you least expect it, and try and take out your last two dragons.

 _DAENERYS sits up straight._  
**DAENERYS** : She will not touch my dragons.  
**BRONN** : Aye, Your Grace. She won’t. If you listen to me.

 _DAENERYS huffs._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Alright then. Say your piece.

 _BRONN looks around at the Unsullied soldiers. He shrugs._  
**BRONN** : I’ve always been more talkative when I’m out of chains.  
**DAENERYS** : We’ll release you after you tell us your information, not before.  
**BRONN** : You’ve got me surrounded by your dickless damsels here, what harm could I do to you without these chains on?

 _The_ _Unsullied glare. DAENERYS clenches her jaw and angrily nods. GREY WORM approaches BRONN and unchains him, pulling him forcefully to his feet. BRONN rubs his wrists._  
**BRONN** : Thank you.  
**DAENERYS** : Do not thank me yet.  
**BRONN** : Right.

 _BRONN locks eyes with TYRION, who looks at him expectantly._ _  
_ **BRONN** : When I shot your dragon, it barely did any damage. Cersei wasn’t happy with that, so she and her little spider Qyburn made more of those scorpions. The bolts are new, now, and designed to tear into anything they hit. My shot might not have killed your dragon, but these will.

 _DAENERYS’s eyes widen with fear. JON and DAVOS lean forward._  
**DAENERYS** : When will they come?  
**BRONN** : Cersei caught wind of you coming to Dragonstone. She’ll be sending the Iron Fleet your way. Each of their ships have one of these fuckers.  
**DAENERYS** : When, Ser Bronn, when?

 _BRONN sighs._ _  
_ **BRONN** : Within the week.

 _DAENERYS, TYRION, and JON all sigh defeatedly.  
_**DAENERYS** : Very well.

 _She stands from the throne. She turns to JON and DAVOS._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Send Yara and Theon to the Chamber as soon as possible. We need to plan for an attack.

 _She descends the steps and moves to leave. BRONN takes a step forward, and the Unsullied soldiers aim their spears at him. DAENERYS looks at him annoyedly._ _  
_ **BRONN** : Pardon, Your Grace, but it seems you’re forgetting something. I’m the one who gave you all this information, eh? Without me, you wouldn’t even know to prepare.

 _DAENERYS pauses, then smiles._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : You’re right, Ser Bronn, I should be thanking you.

 _BRONN smiles and nods._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** **_(in Dothraki)_ **: Take him to the dungeons.

 _The Dothraki soldiers take BRONN’s arms and drag him from the throne room amidst BRONN’s protests. TYRION turns to DAENERYS._  
**TYRION** : Your Grace, he just provided us with information that could save us all!  
**DAENERYS** : And he still broke into and trespassed on Dragonstone, as well as fought for your sister’s army and shot my dragon.

 _T_ _YRION sighs exasperatedly._  
**DAENERYS** : He’ll be dealt with after the war.

_She leaves, JON and DAVOS and the Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers in tow. TYRION heaves a sigh, and turns to see VARYS, who gives him a knowing look before following BRONN out the front of the throne room, instead of going into the Chamber of the Painted Table with the rest of them._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - CHAMBER OF THE PAINTED TABLE**

_Later, DAENERYS, TYRION, JON, DAVOS, YARA, THEON, GENDRY, ARYA, SANSA, and BRAN stand around the carved table, looking specifically at Blackwater Bay, and trying to distinguish when and where the Iron Fleet will strike._  
**YARA** : We have the upper hand, the horizon stretches on for miles here. We’ll be able to see them far before they’re close enough to harm us.  
**DAENERYS** : They’re carrying scorpions with them, which means it doesn’t matter how far away they are, they can still take down my dragons.  
**THEON** : We can patrol the perimeter, try and do some damage before they get too close.  
**DAVOS** : You have one ship, they have a hundred sailing our way.  
**THEON** : We could at least give you warning.  
**SANSA** : You’ll be killed before you could blow a horn.

 _SANSA approaches him and takes him by the arm._  
**SANSA** : You’re not sacrificing yourself.  
**YARA** : I agree.

 _YARA turns to DAENERYS._  
**YARA** : What of your Second Sons? They’re coming on ships.  
**DAENERYS** : Seven. That’s still not enough.

 _DAENERYS winces and holds her stomach. JON places a hand on her back and speaks quietly._  
**JON** : Are you alright?  
**DAENERYS** : Fine.

_She unfastens her cloak and discards it. Her bump is prominent now, so much so she’s had to discard her old Winterfell outfits and wear much looser dresses. The one she has now is red with a black underskirt, and a dragon pin on her shoulder. She rests her hands on her stomach._

**DAENERYS** : And what of my dragons? How do we keep them safe?

 _They all look around hesitantly. GENDRY steps forward._ _  
_ **GENDRY** : I could-

 _He stops._  
**GENDRY** : Nevermind.  
**DAENERYS** : No, what? What is it?

 _GENDRY looks around anxiously._  
**GENDRY** : Well, it’s said that Dreamfyre, Princess Rhaena’s dragon, used to wear armor sometimes into battle. Perhaps we could…  
**DAVOS** : You want to put armor on a dragon?  
**GENDRY** : Well, yeah. To keep them safe.  
**DAVOS** : Be my guest.

 _DAENERYS nods slowly._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Can you make it?

 _GENDRY looks up, shocked._  
**GENDRY** : Y-yeah.  
**DAENERYS** : How soon?  
**GENDRY** : I can start making it now, with the other armorers. As soon as you wish.  
**DAENERYS** : And it will be ready by the time the Iron Fleet comes?  
**GENDRY** : I’ll try my best, Your Grace.

 _DAENERYS nods again._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : If you make it, my dragons will wear it.

 _GENDRY looks to ARYA, then DAVOS, grinning._ _  
_ **GENDRY** : Right, Your Grace, I’ll go and make it now.

 _He runs from the room. As he runs out, a Dothraki soldier walks in._ _  
_ **DOTHRAKI SOLDIER 2** **_(in Dothraki)_ **: A ship in the harbor, Your Grace, with a Targaryen sigil.

_DAENERYS sighs in relief._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_They all march out to the shoreline as a rowboat pulls onto the beach. DAARIO NAHARIS stands at the front, and he climbs out of the boat at the sight of DAENERYS. He grins at her, but it falters at the sight of her bump - and of JON lingering protectively behind her. He approaches her and kneels, pulling his arakh from its sheath and placing it against his knee._ _  
_ **DAARIO** : Your Grace, I return to your service.

 _DAENERYS grins, grateful to see an old friend, and they embrace when DAARIO rises. DAARIO watches JON carefully over DAENERYS’s shoulder, similar to how SANSA watched her when they’d arrived in Winterfell. JON scowls._  
**DAENERYS** : It’s good to see you, old friend.  
**DAARIO** : And you, Your Grace.

 _DAARIO moves on to greet GREY WORM and MISSANDEI as warmly as he did DAENERYS, and offers TYRION and VARYS polite greetings. He looks around._ _  
_ **DAARIO** : Jorah?

 _DAENERYS frowns._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Cured, but lost during the Battle of Winterfell.

 _She swallowed thickly._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Defending me.

 _DAARIO approaches her again, and takes her by the arms, holding her closely._ _  
_ **DAARIO** : There’s no way he’d have rather died.

 _DAENERYS nods tearfully, forcing a smile. JON clears his throat. Behind him, ARYA snickers._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Daario Naharis, this is Jon Snow, Warden of the North.

 _JON and DAARIO shake hands, clearly gripping the other as tight as possible. SANSA rolls her eyes._ _  
_ **KINVARA** : Daenerys Stormborn.

 _DAENERYS turns behind her to see KINVARA walking up the shore, a large black cloak over her red gown. TYRION furrows his brow in confusion, DAVOS stiffens at the sight of another Red Priestess. KINVARA kneels before DAENERYS._ _  
_ **KINVARA** : Your Grace.

 _She stands._  
**DAENERYS** : Forgive me, my Lady, but who are you?  
**KINVARA** : Not a Lady, Your Grace. My name is Kinvara, the High Priestess of the Red Temple of R’hllor in Volantis. I preached to the people of Meereen during your absence. I’ve sworn myself to House Targaryen in the name of the Lord of Light.  
**DAENERYS** : Thank you, Kinvara. But if you are the High Priestess in Volantis, why have you come all this way?

 _DAARIO walks up beside DAENERYS._ _  
_ **DAARIO** : She claims she has seen a vision in the fire that told her to come.

 _DAENERYS furrows her brow._ _  
_ **KINVARA** : The Lord of Light has ordered me by your side, Your Grace, to help you in The Great War.

 _T_ _YRION sighs.  
_ **TYRION** : Well, we’re going to need all the help we can get. Come, I’ll help you settle in, High Priestess.

_TYRION leads KINVARA towards the castle. DAENERYS follows her. JON moves to walk beside her, but DAARIO takes his place. JON rolls his eyes._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - LIBRARY**

_JAIME LANNISTER sits and reads the same map of Westeros. He has marked out a route on a road from a shore in The Crownlands to King’s Landing. Behind him, SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE enters the room. JAIME turns to see him._ _  
_ **JAIME** : Hound - or, Ser…

 _He pauses a moment. THE HOUND rolls his eyes._  
**JAIME** : Sandor! Ser Sandor. How’ve you been?  
**THE HOUND** : You didn’t care about me before, you don’t have to pretend like you do now.

 _THE HOUND sits down across from JAIME. JAIME sighs._  
**JAIME** : I was a different person before-  
**THE HOUND** : I didn’t ask for your life story.

 _JAIME nods. THE HOUND looks down at his map, and JAIME hurriedly closes it._  
**JAIME** : I’m just figuring out, uh, routes for our troops to-  
**THE HOUND** : You’re going back to her.

 _JAIME freezes._ _  
_ **THE HOUND** : The queen. Your sister.

 _JAIME takes a long moment, and closes his eyes._  
**JAIME** : She’s pregnant. She doesn’t deserve to die, not with a child.  
**THE HOUND** : I don’t care about your reasons. I care that you’re going back to King’s Landing. I need to go, too.

 _JAIME furrows his brow._  
**JAIME** : Why?  
**THE HOUND** : Unfinished business. Some I’ve been putting off for a while.

 _JAIME is confused for a moment, before he finally realizes._ _  
_ **JAIME** : You’re going back for your brother.

 _THE HOUND is stoic, and does not reveal any emotion to JAIME._ _  
_ **THE HOUND** : The Martell cunt started the job for me, and I need to finish it. It’s all I’ve thought about for the past thirty years.

 _JAIME nods hesitantly._  
**JAIME** : You know he’s different now. He’s-  
**THE HOUND** : The same he’s always been. A monster.

 _They are silent. THE HOUND stands._ _  
_ **THE HOUND** : If we make it through the dead once again, we’ll leave. You leave without me, and I’ll find you and shove that golden hand right up your ass.

_THE HOUND leaves. JAIME sighs exasperatedly, and runs his hand through his hair. He leans over his map once again, tracing the route he’s drawn for himself with his finger, and smiles just the tiniest bit._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - HALLWAY**

_THEON pushes BRAN down a hallway, towards the throne room. Faint conversation can be heard.  
_**DAENERYS** : And I thank you tremendously for your support, Lord Reed. It is needed more than you know.

 _BRAN enters the throne room. HOWLAND REED and some of his men stand before DAENERYS, who sits on the throne. They turn to see him, and HOWLAND bows his head in recognition._  
**HOWLAND** : Lord Stark, it’s an honor to meet you. I am-  
**BRAN** : Howland Reed. I know.

 _HOWLAND is taken aback.  
_**BRAN** : Where is Meera?

 _From the crowd of men, MEERA REED steps forward. Her hair is longer than it was when she left Winterfell, and she is no longer in Wildling clothing, but rather a proper gown and cloak, with a silver clip pinning the top together: a lizard eating its own tail - House Reed’s sigil.  
_**BRAN** : Hello, Meera.

 _MEERA stares for a moment, expression unreadable. Then, she gives a watery smile, and crosses the room to embrace BRAN. He smiles softly, a rare sight. DAVOS enters the throne room.  
_**DAVOS** : Your Grace, Gendry has armor made he’d like you to see.

 _DAENERYS nods, and stands._  
**DAENERYS** : Once again, thank you, my Lords. You’ll be shown to your quarters. I apologize they’re not proper rooms, but we’d in dire times I’m afraid.  
**HOWLAND** : It’s no problem, Your Grace. Meera?

 _MEERA speaks without looking away from BRAN.  
_**MEERA** : I’ll just be a minute.

 _HOWLAND nods hesitantly, and he and his men are led from the room by Unsullied soldiers. BRAN looks up to THEON._  
**BRAN** : It’s alright, Theon. You can go.  
**THEON** : You sure?  
**BRAN** : Yes. Meera would never hurt me.

 _THEON leaves. BRAN and MEERA are left alone._  
**MEERA** : They say he’s after you. The Night King. Some of our men say we should just turn you over to him.  
**BRAN** : And what do you think?

 _MEERA frowns.  
_**MEERA** : I told them I’d kill them if they tried.

 _She leans closer._  
**MEERA** : Is Bran truly gone? Forever?  
**BRAN** : Perhaps not. I am not Brandon Stark, but I am.

 _MEERA chuckles nervously._  
**MEERA** : I don’t know what that means.  
**BRAN** : Nor do I. I’m still young, and there is still so much about this world I don’t know.  
**MEERA** : I thought you knew everything?  
**BRAN** : I do, and I don’t.

 _MEERA is confused._  
**BRAN** : It’s as if the world is a book, a hundred thousand pages long, and I am always searching for the right words. Endlessly turning page after page to find an answer.  
**MEERA** : That sounds awful.  
**BRAN** : It can be.  
**MEERA** : Does it have to be?  
**BRAN** : Not if I had someone to help me. Someone with experience.

 _MEERA is taken aback. She leans away._  
**MEERA** : You said you didn’t need me anymore.  
**BRAN** : I was wrong. You’re the only person I need.

_MEERA’s eyes fill with tears. She embraces BRAN. He smiles._

**EXT: KING’S LANDING**

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_CERSEI paces around her desk, staring down at a map of King’s Landing. There are marks as to where the Golden Company’s troops will be, as well as the Queensguard and the Iron Fleet. Still, CERSEI is anxious. QYBURN enters the room.  
_**QYBURN** : Your Grace, more information from Dragonstone.

 _CERSEI looks up frantically.  
_**QYBURN** : Daenerys Targaryen is with child. Heavily pregnant, apparently. She and her troops camp now at her castle, and she’s brought in more soldiers from Meereen.

 _CERSEI scowls._  
**CERSEI** : How many?  
**QYBURN** : My birds did not say. Only that she’s brought in the Second Sons and the Meereenese City Guard.

 _CERSEI curses under her breath._  
**CERSEI** : The Second Sons are good. They’ve beaten the Golden Company in combat before - it’s a stain upon their reputation.  
**QYBURN** : A different generation of both Second Sons and Golden Company. Your men are well prepared, Your Grace. There is no need to fret.  
**CERSEI** : Of course there is!

 _She grabs a goblet of wine and finishes the drink.  
_**CERSEI** : We are surrounded by enemies. Allies in the Reach are gone, Dorne has come back into the fold but their child prince will not pledge any men to fight. The North is either marching for the Dragon army or the army of the dead, and now I’m left with Essosi sellswords who will most likely abandon me if the battle turns sour - which it will if that inglorious halfwit Euron Greyjoy does not do his job correctly. All of this-

 _She places a hand on her stomach.  
_**CERSEI** : While I’m supposed to be the one with child. Now Daenerys Targaryen has taken that from me as well.

 _QYBURN is silent for a moment, then approaches the desk slowly. He reaches out to the pitcher of wine and begins to pull it away._  
**QYBURN** : Perhaps you’ve had enough, Your Grace. A long night’s rest should do the trick-  
**CERSEI** : Leave it.

 _QYBURN reluctantly sets the pitcher back down.  
_**CERSEI** : Leave me. Better to worry alone than with an idiot trying to convince me everything’s fine.

_She sneers the last part of her sentence. QYBURN sighs silently and leaves the room. CERSEI is alone. She clenches the goblet in her hand so tightly her knuckles turn white, and her eyes cloud over with tears. She sobs quietly, so no one can hear._

******CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

 _JON walks through the throne room, GHOST trailing behind. He looks up at the Targaryen flag that hangs from the ceiling and stalls. He walks up to it and touches it gently, the black fabric folding underneath his hands._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : It’s beautiful, isn’t it?

 _JON turns to see DAENERYS standing in the hallway, hands over her stomach. She smiles and walks up to him, lacing her arm with his._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Perhaps I’m biased, but I always favored the Targaryen sigil over the others. When I was young, my brother used to sit me down and make me learn all the Westerosi houses and sigils and words. He’d crack my knuckles when I got them wrong. I’d only ever want to learn about our house, and look at our flag.

 _JON smiles wistfully._ _  
_ **JON** : My teachers used to do the same thing. Maester Luwin sat us down every day and described to us the sigil, and we had to name the house, and then the words. Every day until we remembered them all. I used to drift off while Robb and Theon were going over theirs, and look up at the Stark flag.

 _JON’s smile falters._ _  
_ **JON** : I wanted it to be my flag so badly.

 _He looks up at the Targaryen flag again._ _  
_ **JON** : And even now, it’s still not.

 _DAENERYS notices his change in mood, and turns him to face her._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Your mother was Lyanna Stark, no? So the Stark sigil is just as much yours as is the Targaryen?

 _JON looks down. DAENERYS sighs._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : They’re just names, Jon. Important names, sure, but just names. There’s nothing that says a Targaryen has to be mad, or a Stark stoic and brooding, or a Greyjoy cruel, or a Baratheon vulgar. Our names are a part of us, but they do not make us.

 _JON smiles at her._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : When I liberated the Unsullied, and they chose Grey Worm to lead them, I told him to choose another name. The slavers, they gave the Unsullied names that would remind them they were vermin, and I wanted them to have a name that gave them pride. Grey Worm told me Torgo Nudho was the name he had when he was freed. That gave him pride.

 _DAENERYS cups JON’s face._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : Choose a name that gives you pride. Whether it be Aegon Targaryen or Jon Stark or Jon Snow. Whatever it is, it does not change who you are.

 _JON kisses her fiercely._ _  
_ **JON** : I love-

_They are cut off by a horn blowing. They both freeze. Their eyes go wide._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_JON and DAENERYS march out on the shore to see in the far distance a ship beginning to break through the fog, with a Kraken on the sails. GHOST sprints ahead of them.  
_**JON** : Battle positions!

 _They_ _both race down the shore, weaving in and out of soldiers who rush to their positions, holding swords and axes and spears and bows. DROGON and RHAEGAL land in front of them and roar. They have armor now attached over their torsos and heads - crude armor with no engraved sigil or any sort of detail, but armor all the same.  DAENERYS moves to climb onto DROGON. JON takes her by the arm._  
**JON** : Go.  
**DAENERYS** : What?  
**JON** : Go! You can’t fight now, you have to hide with the rest of the women and children.  
**DAENERYS** : This is my home, these are my people. I will not abandon-  
**JON** : Listen to me!

 _He takes DAENERYS’s face into his hands._  
**JON** : None of this means anything to me if you don’t make it. If things go South, Drogon will come to you. Get on him and fly - fly as far East as you can go.  
**DAENERYS** : What about you?  
**JON** : Forget about me.  
**DAENERYS** : How can I?

 _Suddenly, a gigantic bolt flies into the side of Dragonstone, causing all of the soldiers and JON and DAENERYS to jump back. JON presses a kiss to DAENERYS’s head.  
_**JON** : Go.

 _Reluctantly, DAENERYS nods, and with a wave of her hand sends DROGON and RHAEGAL off into the skies. She retreats back towards the castle. JON continues forward towards where he knows the Northmen are stationed. Another bolt crashes into the mountain. YARA and THEON, positioned at the top of the mountain, are jarred. JON looks back to see rowboats begin to drop from the ships, and Ironborn with them. Arrows fly out to them, but crash in the water before reaching any opposing soldiers. JON stands with his men and pulls Longclaw from his sheath.  
_**JON** : Stand your ground!

_EURON GREYJOY watches with a sickening grin as his ships grow closer to Dragonstone, laughing at the opposing side as they rush to get in position. A group of Ironborn soldiers rowing towards Dragonstone laugh raucously as they approach, and then their boat suddenly stops. The one rowing pushes the oars again, and they don’t move. They look over the edge of the boat to see the water has frozen over all around them. EURON frowns, and runs to the edge of his ship. He climbs out onto the bowsprit and looks down at the frozen sea in front of him, and his expression pales. Everyone looks in horror as the sea surrounding Dragonstone freezes over into a thick ice. Miles away, wights sprint towards the castle, screeching as they run. On the shoreline of the Crownlands stands THE NIGHT KING, knelt down beside the sea with one hand in the water. The air goes silent, save for the screeching of the undead._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the madness ensues. get ready for the battle of the beasts (get it, bc it’s dragons vs krakens vs white walkers? see it’s bc they’re all beasts and they’re battling so it’s called the - you know what nvm). also a little more development on how Jon is reacting to being a targaryen bc we literally got NONE of that in the original s8 and I know it was everyone’s main complaint I think so there ya go. also Meera and Bronn is back and I trust you I will actually do something useful with bronn bc his whole story in s8 was BULLSHIT and a WASTE OF TIME


	7. episode 7 - the battle of the beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes for Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the battle of the beasts. i tried to moreso focus on the dialogue in this episode since we already had a huge battle episode in this season, plus i felt it was boring if i just wrote “they fought. JON swings his sword. the wight swings his sword. JON swings his sword. the wight swings his sword” etc etc like you understand what a fight entails i don’t feel like i need to go over every single aspect of a battle.

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

> _In the title sequence, the ice has frozen over the Crownlands and reached Dragonstone, and there are Kraken ships in the water that are frozen as well._

**EXT** **: DRAGONSTONE**

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_There is no sound. Camera pans over the sea meeting the sand of Dragonstone, and freezing over. Ice creeps up over the wet sand and then up onto the shoe of a soldier, who pulls away. Soldiers on Dragonstone and on the Ironborn ships stare in horror and listen to the beat of footsteps hammering against the ice. Ironborn soldiers lean over the edge of the ship and stare into the fog, watching the figures of the wights come into view. The sound of wights screaming fades in, but all other sound is still muted. Ironborn soldiers in rowboats scramble to climb from the boat and run back to their ship, but slip and fall on the ice. They sprint to turn the scorpions towards the wights. They pull back and shoot, and a bolt crashes through the thick ice and sends a crowd of wights into the sea. All sound resumes. Northern soldiers scream battle plans to one another, and rush from one place on the beach to another. On the shoreline, JON SNOW stares in horror. He is stunned silent. He watches the wights attack the Ironborn ships and begin to tear the boat to shreds, leaving the soldiers with nothing to do but jump ship and hope they don’t crash through the ice. Moments ago they faced Dragonstone with menace in their eyes, and now they run towards it like a safe haven. JON swallows thickly.  
_**JON** : Attack!

 _Northmen rush forward and defend Dragonstone from the wights that reach the beach. On the ice, Ironborn soldiers slip and slide and are killed by wights. EURON GREYJOY stares on in horror, holding a dagger in his hand. He jumps from his ship and stumbles on the ice, just narrowly missing a wight and then stabbing it in the head. He scrambles his way to the shore, bypassing his soldiers who call out for him, and push through the line of Northmen who do not pay any attention to him, focusing solely on the dead. He passes by GREY WORM and DAARIO NAHARIS and their Unsullied and Second Sons, who use spears to strike the undead soldiers. DAARIO leaps in front of GREY WORM and protects him from being attacked on his blind side, and GREY WORM nods as a quick thanks. JON sprints across the shore and slices through parts of the hordes that breach the shore. GHOST runs at his side, tearing limbs from wights and Ironborn soldiers alike. He sees GENDRY WATERS and SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE fighting together, both swinging battle axes and destroying wights and Ironborn soldiers that begin to fight them. THE HOUND slices through the torsos of three Ironborn men, halving them. GENDRY looks to the sky, and DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead. They bow their heads and burn through the ice, creating a barrier between the shore and the dead, but the dead leap into the water and swim ashore. DAVOS SEAWORTH ducks and narrowly misses a blast of fire. His opponent, an Ironborn soldier, is distracted, so DAVOS shoves his dagger through his eye.  
_**D** **AVOS** : Get down!

_DROGON and RHAEGAL fly further out into the sea, burning Ironborn ships and their scorpions while they’re left unattended. One ship, still defending themselves, aims their scorpion at RHAEGAL and shoots. The bolt knocks him to the side, but does not piece the armor. In response, DROGON incinerates the ship._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THE THRONE ROOM**

_DAENERYS TARGARYEN stands in horror, listening to the chaos outside. MISSANDEI OF NAATH takes her by the elbow and leads her towards the dungeons, where the rest of the women and children wait._  
**DAENERYS** : What’s happening?  
**MISSANDEI** : I don’t know, Your Grace. We have to hurry, we have to hide!

 _They_ _hear an explosion and the castle shakes. Another bolt has hit Dragonstone. DAENERYS winces and holds her stomach. MISSANDEI crouches beside her.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Are you alright?

 _DAENERYS speaks through gritted teeth.  
_**DAENERYS** : Yes.

 _She grips MISSANDEI’s arm.  
_**DAENERYS** : Take me to the Chamber.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_SANSA STARK looks around through the masses of women and children in the dungeons.  
_**SANSA** : Where is Arya? Arya?

 _She grabs a woman's shoulder.  
_**SANSA** : Have you seen my sister?

 _Off to the side, TYRION LANNISTER and VARYS sit in a cell with BRONN OF THE BLACKWATER beside them, still chained. TYRION drinks from a flask of wine. His tone is high and flighty - a sign he is terrified._  
**TYRION** : Well, here we are, once again. And so soon after our last event like this. I’m starting to miss sieges.  
**VARYS** : Yes, I suppose it is rather comforting to know in a siege that, if you die, at least you’re gone for good.  
**TYRION** : Yes. I miss the finality of death. It was supposed to be the one thing in life that was certain. Now, nothing is.

 _SANSA continues her search.  
_**SANSA** : Where is Arya?

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_ARYA STARK flicks Needle around like it weighs nothing - less than nothing. She slits throats and opens stomachs and slices faces with each twist of her wrist, sprinting through the crowd of Ironborn soldiers battling the Northmen. She turns and stabs a wight through his ribcage, already open and bare. It snatches Needle from her and tosses it to the side, and she stumbles back. She pulls her dagger from her pocket and shoves it into the wight’s blue eye, only to then feel another wight’s hand clamp around her shoulder and shove her down. She pushes back against the wight, struggling to try and force her dagger through its head, when an axe swings and knocks it off of her. It is THE HOUND. He grabs her hand and helps her up, and hands her Needle.  
_**THE HOUND** : None of that water dancing shit, aye? Just fucking stab the cunts.

 _JON is surrounded by the dead and by Ironborn soldiers. Some of them sprint past, disregarding the initial fight and just looking for somewhere to hide. Others try to fight back, sacrificing Northmen because they think it will give them a better chance at surviving. JON is hesitant about killing the Ironborn, thinking he’ll need as many living soldiers to battle against the dead, but when one swings his battle ax directly at JON’s head, he ducks and regretfully stabs him through the stomach. The dragons burn more of the frozen sea, but it is futile. They are erratic and uncoordinated, and don’t know where to aim. It is unlike when DAENERYS rode DROGON, and VISERION and RHAEGAL followed her lead. Now, they are lost, unsure of what to do and what it most effective. JON looks up at them hopelessly. Up on Dragonstone’s mountain, THEON and YARA GREYJOY look down at the chaos._  
**THEON** : We have to do something!  
**YARA** : What? We go down there and we die, either by Euron’s men or the dead.  
**THEON** : So you’d just have us wait here and let them die?  
**YARA** : No!

 _YARA sighs. She takes a long moment to think, before grabbing her bow. She stands on the edge of the mountain and aims down. She shoots. Down on the ground, JON swings his sword to kill a wight, but an arrow implants in its head before he can. He looks up and sees YARA there, and nods. YARA turns back to THEON.  
_**YARA** : They need eyes from above. That’s what we’ll be.

 _T_ _HEON thinks for a moment, then nods. He readies his bow as well, and, in unison, they bull back and shoot._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_TYRION leans his head against the wall of the cell, wincing when another bolt crashes against the castle. BRONN adjusts uncomfortably in his chains._  
**BRONN** : You know, I feel like I’d be much more helpful here if you let me out of these chains.  
**TYRION** : I’d love to, really, but then I think about the fact that you were sent here to kill me and I’m not so sure.  
**BRONN** : If I was going to kill you, I would have shot you full of arrows the moment you stepped on the shore. But I didn’t, did I?  
**TYRION** : Why?  
**BRONN** : What?  
**TYRION** : Why didn’t you shoot me full of arrows the moment I stepped on the shore, I’d really like to know.

 _BRONN’s expression softens for a moment.  
_**BRONN** : You’re my friend. Short and talkative and annoying as all hell, but my friend.

 _TYRION_ _smiles softly. BRONN blinks and snaps from his sentimentality. He sighs with exasperation._  
**BRONN** : But it won't matter now if someone storms through that door. Neither of you two fucks can defend yourselves. I’m the only one here who can hold a sword upright. But I can’t do shit if I’m chained up.  
**TYRION** : So you’d have us unchain you so you can run off and escape Dragonstone without hearing from our queen.  
**VARYS** : Perhaps it’s for the best. Our queen doesn’t keep prisoners long. Most crimes answer to fire and blood.  
**BRONN** : She’s a Dragon Queen. Fire and blood is part of the deal.

 _TYRION leans forward to VARYS and hisses._  
**TYRION** : We are not having this conversation now.  
**VARYS** : What better time to have it when we know there will almost certainly be no consequences?

 _TYRION’s expression fades. Camera pans over to BARBREY DUSTIN, who is watching SANSA carefully. She crosses the dungeon and kneels before the anxious girl, covering her hands with her own.  
_**BARBREY** : My Lady, you look like you’re dead already.

 _SANSA has tears in her eyes that she tries to fight.  
_**SANSA** : Aren’t we? And even if we’re not, everyone who really matters to me is out there fighting, and I’m not.

 _She shakes her head._  
**SANSA** : I’m useless.  
**BARBREY** : You’re not. A Lady’s job is different than a Lord’s, sure, but no less important. Look around you.

 _SANSA lifts her head.  
_**BARBREY** : These women are counting on you. You are their light, Lady Sansa, their saving Grace. They need you to convince them to have hope.

 _SANSA scoffs.  
_**SANSA** : Why give them hope when it doesn’t mean anything?

 _BARBREY takes her by the chin.  
_**BARBREY** : Hope is everything. Hope is the difference between love and fear.

 _SANSA’s eyes go wide for a moment, and a sudden burst of realization comes over her. She murmurs to herself.  
_**SANSA** : If I am ever a queen, I’ll make them love me.

 _Suddenly, she stands. She wipes the tears from her eyes and walks over to the congregation of women and children.  
_**SANSA** : Don’t worry, our men are fighting bravely for us all. We thwarted the dead once at Winterfell, and we shall do it again here.

 _She reaches her hands down to two young girls on either side of her.  
_**SANSA** : Come now, let’s sing a hymn.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_The fighting continues. JON is clearly exhausted, but continues on. He is knocked over when he is distracted, and when he looks up, EURON is standing over him.  
_**EURON** : Well, well, well, bastard, what have we here?

 _JON scrambles back and glares up at him.  
_**EURON** : Maybe I’ll keep you alive until the end, tie you up and make you watch while I fuck your Dragon Queen bloody.

_JON’s face contorts with fury, and he screams and moves to strike. An ice spear lands just between them, implanting itself in the mountain behind them. Both of their heads snap towards the White Walkers, who have arrived on the shore. The NIGHT KING is nowhere to be seen. While JON is distracted, EURON runs off. JON disregards him and stares down the White Walkers. They all pull their swords from their sheaths, and JON looks around to see DAVOS, GREY WORM, DAARIO, and many other Northmen and Ironborn alike readying themself for the fight. JON takes a slow breath in, clenching his fists around the hilt of his sword, and they run towards the fight. JON’s sword collides with one of pure ice, and he struggles against the strength of the White Walker for a long moment before they break away from one another. The Walker is impeccably talented in battle, outwitting JON in every sense. JON slips and falls to his knees, and turns his sword horizontal to defend against the Walker. Just when it seems JON is going to fail, a dragonglass axe tears through the Walker’s torso, stopping just before hitting JON. The Walker shatters, along with a few hundred wights surrounding them, and GENDRY is revealed. JON pants and nods as a thanks, and GENDRY helps him to his feet. They look to their left to see another Walker approaching, and both sigh with exhaustion and march towards it._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - CHAMBER OF THE PAINTED TABLE**

_DAENERYS clenches her eyes shut while a dragon roars in the background. MISSANDEI paces nervously behind her. When DAENERYS opens her eyes, she is clearly distraught and anxious. She watches DROGON and RHAEGAL fly uncoordinatedly around Dragonstone and frowns._  
**MISSANDEI** : Your Grace, please! We need to—  
**DAENERYS** : Go.

 _MISSANDEI’s brow furrows._  
**MISSANDEI** : What?  
**DAENERYS** : Go. Go to the dungeons, ask for Sansa and say I sent you. She’ll let you in, I know she will.  
**MISSANDEI** : I’m not leaving without you.  
**DAENERYS** : You can’t follow me where I’m going.

 _MISSANDEI looks on in confusion, watching as DAENERYS closes her eyes and sighs slowly. Behind them, DROGON suddenly lands behind them, waiting for DAENERYS.  
_**MISSANDEI** : You can’t!

 _MISSANDEI moves to stop her, but DAENERYS takes her hand and smiles.  
_**DAENERYS** : I love you.

 _She hugs her tightly.  
_**DAENERYS** : You’re my best friend.

 _MISSANDEI hugs her back.  
_**MISSANDEI** : And you’re mine.

 _DAENERYS pulls away.  
_**DAENERYS** : Go.

_MISSANDEI nods hesitantly and then runs from the room. DAENERYS turns to DROGON and carefully steps over the edge of the balcony and onto DROGON’s wings. She climbs onto his back and grabs on tightly to a spike that isn’t covered by the armor. Without a word, DROGON lifts up into the air and flies away._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_The dungeons is mostly silent. The women and children sit in a circle, eyes closed and hands joined in prayer. VARYS and TYRION speak quietly._  
**VARYS** : She’s a good leader, Sansa.  
**TYRION** : She’s smart. Smarter than most give her credit for.

 _VARYS raises a brow.  
_**VARYS** : Like our queen?

 _TYRION glares._  
**TYRION** : Daenerys and Sansa are allies now.  
**VARYS** : One wonders what made Lady Sansa change her tune so quickly. Perhaps she knew she had to forge a stable relationship with our queen for fear of her brother’s safety.  
**TYRION** : Daenerys would never harm Jon Snow. She loves him, you and I both know that.  
**VARYS** : For now, yes. But remember I told you nothing lasts.

 _TYRION leans forward.  
_**TYRION** : What do you know?

 _VARYS looks to BRONN._  
**VARYS** : Something too incendiary to speak in this setting.  
**BRONN** : Oh no, please, do tell. If your Dragon Queen is gonna kill me anyway, why not let me know?

 _A bang against the dungeon’s door startles everyone into silence. The women begin to clamor nervously, and SANSA stands. MISSANDEI is heard shouting through the door.  
_**MISSANDEI** : Lady Stark! Please! It’s me!

 _SANSA sighs in relief and rushes to the door, unbolting it and letting MISSANDEI in. Just as SANSA moves to close to door, a sword juts through and stops it from closing. SANSA and MISSANDEI shriek and try to hold the door close, but Ironborn soldiers force it open. TYRION and VARYS stand immediately. BRONN shuffles on the floor._  
**BRONN** : Let me go. Let me go, now!  
**TYRION** : I can’t!  
**BRONN** : If you don't let me go, you will all die. Let me go!

 _TYRION hesitates. He grits his teeth and sighs before he takes a key from his pocket and unchains BRONN. BRONN leaps to his feet and TYRION hands him a dagger from his waistline. BRONN nods and shoves his way to the front of the women, brandishing the dagger. The Ironborn laugh.  
_**IRONBORN 1** : What are you gonna do with a dagger, old man?

 _BRONN scoffs.  
_**BRONN** : You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - BRAN’S QUARTERS**

_MEERA REED paces nervously around the small room, BRAN STARK in the corner, placid as always._  
**MEERA** : We should go. We should go now. It’s not right for you to be here, we should be in the dungeons with the rest of them.  
**B** **RAN** : We can’t go to the dungeons.  
**MEERA** : Why not?  
**BRAN** : The Ironborn have breached it. It’s not safe anymore.

 _MEERA’s eyes balloon. She sputters for another answer._  
**MEERA** : Where else can we go, then? Where else is safe?  
**BRAN** : Nowhere.  
**MEERA** : That’s optimistic.  
**BRAN** : It’s true.

 _MEERA sighs exasperatedly and runs her hands through her hair._  
**MEERA** : We have to get you somewhere else. Somewhere where the Night King can’t get to you so easily.  
**BRAN** : Not yet.  
**MEERA** : Bran, we have to go now. We’ll have no idea when he’ll come for you.  
**BRAN** : Yes we will. Besides, he’s not here for me. Not yet, anyways.

 _MEERA’s brow furrows.  
_**MEERA** : Then who’s he here for?

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_JON screams and swings his sword. He and DAVOS both mercilessly swing at a Walker, but to no avail. It dodges all of their attacks and just barely misses them when it attacks back. A dragon roars in the background, and JON is distracted. The Walker swings at JON, and DAVOS shoves him out of the way. The Walker cuts deeply in DAVOS’s side, and once JON realizes, he is horrified. He shouts and swings his sword at the Walker, who stares at DAVOS. JON cuts through the Walker’s neck and decapitates it, shattering it and a hundred other wights. He moves to help DAVOS, who staggers._  
**DAVOS** : I’m-I’m fine.  
**JON** : Gendry!

 _GENDRY, who stands fighting just feet away, slaughters a wight and turns to see them. Upon seeing DAVOS, he rushed to his side._  
**JON** : Take him inside.  
**DAVOS** : No, I-  
**JON** : You can’t fight, not anymore.

 _JON grabs the back of DAVOS’s head.  
_**JON** : I need you.

 _DAVOS nods.  
_**JON** : Stay safe.

_GENDRY nods, and he and DAVOS rush off towards Dragonstone as quickly as possible. JON turns and looks to see DROGON and RHAEGAL flying over the shore, now with DAENERYS perched atop DROGON. He curses under his breath and walks towards the dragons, swinging at the wights that attack him._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - MOUNTAINTOP**

_THEON and YARA continue shooting down at the wights below. Suddenly, THEON is pulled back, and EURON holds a knife over his throat. YARA spins and aims her arrow at him._  
**EURON** : Well would you look at this little family reunion? My lovely little niece and nephew, all of us are finally back together again! How wonderful.  
**YARA** : Let him go and I might let you live.  
**EURON** : Put down your bow and I might let you.

 _YARA nods to the scene on the ground below them._  
**YARA** : Give it up. You see that? You can’t win this, the dead can freeze over the seas. You can’t run from them.  
**EURON** : Ironborn ships are the fastest in the world.  
**YARA** : And yet they’re still stuck in that ice.

 _She smirks._  
**YARA** : If they’re not already burnt.  
**THEON** : It doesn’t have to be this way. We can work together, like we’re meant to. We’re family.

 _EURON leans down to whisper in THEON’s ear, never moving his gaze from YARA.  
_**EURON** : Yes, we are family. Which is why I’m going to make your pretty little sister watch while I cut each part of you off, little by little. I want to hear her scream as she watches her brother die.

 _THEON glares and kicks back at EURON’s knee. EURON stumbles back and YARA shoots his shoulder. EURON shouts in pain and growls, tackling THEON while he rushes to reload his bow and slamming his head into a rock. YARA pulls a dagger from her belt and attacks EURON, pulling him from THEON and trying to stab him. EURON holds her back, reaching up and wrapping his hands around her throat. As he begins to squeeze and strangle YARA, THEON stumbles to his feet, disoriented from the impact on his head. As he realizes YARA is in trouble, now choking and sputtering and losing strength quickly, THEON fumbles in picking up a boulder and slams it down on EURON’s foot. EURON screams and lets go of YARA, instinctively moving to hold his foot, and YARA scrambles away. THEON takes an arrow and stabs it through EURON’s stomach, panting as he does so. EURON coughs up blood and stares at THEON, bewildered and still unconvinced he’s lost the battle. YARA stands and grips EURON’s collar, hoisting him to his feet and pushing him towards the edge of the mountain.  
_**EURON** : No, please!

 _YARA and THEON pause. EURON’s confident exterior has melted away.  
_**EURON** : It’s as you said, we’re family! You can’t kill me, not now, not here!

 _He begins to weep.  
_**EURON** : I don’t want to die.

 _YARA smiles.  
_**YARA** : Don’t worry, Uncle. What is dead may never die.

_She throws EURON from the mountain. His scream fades away as he falls, and YARA and THEON are left alone again. Both scraped up and worse for wear now, they collapse into an embrace with one another._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_BRONN dodges the swords of the Ironborn soldiers narrowly, each swipe of his dagger useless, as they move swifter than he imagined they would. He glances behind him to TYRION and VARYS, who hurriedly usher people further back in the dungeons. BRONN pauses for a moment, taking a breath, and then lurches towards IRONBORN 1. He twists the two of them so IRONBORN 1’s back is to IRONBORN 2, and his sword plunges through his back. BRONN slips to the side at just the right moment to miss the blade, and watches as IRONBORN 1 sputters blood and clatters on the floor. BRONN takes his sword and brandishes it, swinging it against IRONBORN 2’s and forcing him back. IRONBORN 2 starts to slowly inch BRONN further and further back towards the crowd, causing an uptick in frightened shrieks with every clash of the blades. BRONN eyes TYRION as he spins around with IRONBORN 2, and throws him the dagger back while using his sword with one hand. TYRION picks it up and takes a shuddering sigh, then charges forward and stabs IRONBORN 2 in the calf. IRONBORN 2 screams and turns to strike TYRION, but BRONN jumps in front of him and takes the blow. TYRION stumbles back and gawks as BRONN, with a sword through his torso, hits IRONBORN 2 with the hivy of his sword and then slices his throat. Blood splatters over him and IRONBORN 2 falls backwards, pulling the sword from BRONN. The crowd of Northern women and children breathe a collective sigh of relief, and BRONN falls back onto the ground. TYRION takes his head into his lap._  
**TYRION** : Bronn. Bronn.  
**BRONN** : Fucking hell. Get me that fucking drink, wouldn’t you?

 _TYRION nods to VARYS, who hands him the flask. BRONN chugs the rest of it before throwing, it, sighing angrily. TYRION begins to cry.  
_**TYRION** : Why? Why the fuck would you do something so stupid, for me of all people?

 _BRONN sighs again, in the way one does when he’s taking his last breath. His volume begins to fade, as does he.  
_**BRONN** : I told you, you stupid shit…

 _He loosely grabs ahold of TYRION’s shirt.  
_**BRONN** : You’re my friend.

_BRONN dies. TYRION leans down and places his head against his chest, shoulders heaving with sobs._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_JON shoves wights to the side as he runs across the beach, not bothering to stop and get into a fight. Behind him, GHOST takes care of ripping them apart. He watches DROGON land and roar, spewing flames out onto the wights surrounding him.  
_**JON** : Dany!

 _DAENERYS peers over the shoulder of DROGON. Her eyes go wide.  
_**DAENERYS** : Jon-!

 _JON turns and ducks at just the right time. An ice spear soars through the air and hits DROGON. It does not pierce the armor, but DROGON writhes and roars in pain, and a burst of ice spreads across the space where the spear hit. When JON rises, he sees THE NIGHT KING standing yards away from him, staring him down. There is a long moment of silence, the two staring at one another. JON’s look of shock slowly dissolves into a glare. THE NIGHT KING draws a sword from his sheath slowly, stoicly. JON shudders and readies Longclaw. DAENERYS watches in horror, searching for a way to help JON as much as she can. She looks back and forth between THE NIGHT KING and DROGON, remembering how her fire did nothing but slow him down during the Battle of Winterfell. Her eyes settle on JON, and a sudden burst of realization comes across her face. She watches JON raise Longclaw, ready to fight, and leans over on DROGON.  
_**DAENERYS** : Dracarys!

 _A burst of flame erupts around JON and THE NIGHT KING. JON’s expression turns to one of shock again as he in enveloped in the flames, THE NIGHT KING’s expression does not change. DAENERYS shuts her eyes and murmurs to herself, silently praying. GHOST howls at the sight of his owner engulfed in fire. DROGON’s jaws snap shut and the flames cease. Standing there, clothes tattered and partially gone, armor charred and melted, is JON, unhurt by the flames. Longclaw is still raised into the air, now alight with flame. It is Lightbringer, the famed sword. DAENERYS stares in awe, THE NIGHT KING seems to smirk. JON looks at himself, astonished he is still alive, and then to Lightbringer. GHOST howls once more, and JON’s expression hardens. He looks at THE NIGHT KING aNd glares, and charges at him, screaming. THE NIGHT KING brings up his sword. They fight one another. THE NIGHT KING is quick and spectacularly trained, blocking each and every swing from JON. With each clash of their swords, the blades hiss at the collision of ice and fire. JON brings down his blade and snaps THE NIGHT KING’s sword, only to watch it regenerate right before his eyes. THE NIGHT KING reaches out while JON is stunned at the spectacle and grabs JON’s neck, beginning to strangle him. JON sputters for air, and kicks out at THE NIGHT KING, barely moving him. THE NIGHT KING raises his sword of ice into the air, aiming for JON's head. JON closes his eyes and takes a gasping breath. Suddenly, GHOST launches at THE NIGHT KING and bites his wrist, bringing his sword back. THE NIGHT KING turns and tries to throw the direwolf away, and while he is distracted,  JON shoves Lightbringer towards THE NIGHT KING. It plunges through his chest, right in the place where the Children of the Forest planted that piece of dragonglass thousands of years ago, and extinguishes. For a moment, THE NIGHT KING remains unchanged. He stares down JON the same as he always has. JON closes his eyes and sighs defeatedly, believing that he has failed, and that THE NIGHT KING cannot be killed. Then, a crack crawls down THE NIGHT KING’s face, and then he shatters into a million pieces, falling at JON’s feet. JON is stunned. He blinks slowly and shudders again, unsure if he should believe what has just happened. He watches the remaining Walkers and wights on the beach shatter and fall, leaving only Northmen and Ironborn on the shore. The Army of the Dead is defeated. DAENERYS descends from DROGON carefully, and rushes to JON. They embrace.  
_**JON** : We did it.

 _He speaks like he can’t believe the words he’s saying. Over her shoulder, he looks around at the dazed Northmen.  
_**JON** : We did it.

 _DAENERYS pulls away and begins to say something, but then cries out and crumples over, clutching her stomach. JON catches her as she falls, watches as she writhes in pain.  
_**JON** : Dany?

 _Camera pans out from the two of them, revealing DROGON and GHOST inching closer, concerned, and the thousands of bodies that litter the shore.  
_**JON** : Dany?!

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_TYRION still clutches BRONN’s body as the last of the women and children file out of the dungeons, escorted by Unsullied soldiers. VARYS approaches behind him.  
_**VARYS** : I’m sorry for your loss, my friend. He seemed an honorable man.

 _T_ _YRION speaks through gritted teeth, his voice hoarse.  
_**TYRION** : He wasn’t. He was a cutthroat who only cared for money and women.

 _His angered expression falls into one of mourning. His voice grows thick with tears._  
**TYRION** : So why did he die for me?  
**VARYS** : Perhaps he thought you needed to live on, for the rest of us. To better this shit world.

 _TYRION rolls his eyes._  
**TYRION** : Gods, do we need to do this now?  
**VARYS** : We needed to do it a long while ago. I suspect you already knew that, based on the ravens my birds have intercepted.

 _TYRION turns with wide eyes. VARYS nods solemnly. TYRION swallows thickly. He turns and watches the last of the Unsullied walk out of the dungeon, leaving them alone. He sighs._  
**TYRION** : What is it, then? Your secret.  
**VARYS** : Jon Snow is not Ned Stark’s bastard. He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and therefore the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

 _TYRION takes a sharp breath in. VARYS walks past him.  
_**VARYS** : You know what we need to do. It’s not pleasant, but it must be done. For the good of the realm.

_VARYS leaves. TYRION is left alone, eyes wide with his realization. He breathes a shuddering sigh._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - WALKWAYS**

_There is no sound. GENDRY leans over DAVOS, who lays bleeding out on the steps. He weeps over his body, holding him tightly. DAVOS stares up at the sky over Dragonstone, smiling ever so slightly as RHAEGAL passes overhead._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_ARYA walks over to THE HOUND, who sits against the mountain and drinks. He looks up at her and offers his flask. She takes it and takes a long drink. SANSA runs down onto the shore and shouts for ARYA. ARYA throws down the flask and they run to one another, embracing. Down the shore, THEON and YARA stand at the edge of the sea, and watch the ice melt back into water._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_JON holds a pained DAENERYS, shouting for someone. MISSANDEI, GREY WORM, and DAARIO sprint into the room, and gasp at DAENERYS. They take her under from JON and rush her away. JON, exhausted from the battle, falls to his knees in front of the throne, and sobs. GHOST kneels before him._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeep. boatbaby comes next ep!! also davos and bronn are gone :( davos i feel would have gladly died for jon if need be because they obviously have a close relationship, and bronn’s whole character arc in this version is going from a very selfish person who would kill anyone for the right price to someone who cares enough about someone who isn’t him to literally sacrifice his life for them. just felt like that was a much more satisfying end for him rather than his bullshit ending in the real s8. also JON IS THE AZOR AHAI!!!! yes that plotpoint actually came to fruition in this version :)) also him being a targaryen actually meant something not only am i trying to have him actually talk about it and come to terms w it but it also here helped him summon Lightbringer and reveal him as the azor ahai!!!! idk i thought that would be a really cool seen of him coming out of the fire holding Lightbringer but that’s just me uwu


	8. episode 8 - salt and smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOATBYYYYYYYYY

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

> _The ice melts away as we move through Westeros. Dragonstone is worse for wear, but still standing._

**EXT** **: DRAGONSTONE**

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_There is no sound. The camera pans over the shoreline, over the thousands of dead that litter the beach. Over the lapping seas at high tide, taking the dead Ironborn and washing them out to sea, towards the few remaining ships. Over the steps leading up to Dragonstone, over a pool of blood belonging to DAVOS SEAWORTH staining the stone. Past the outside walls of Dragonstone, broken and with scorpion bolts sticking out from them. Countless arrows are implanted in the walls, some of them stuck through men._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_The throne room is empty. Stones that have crumbled from the walls during the battle litter the floor, a Targaryen flag has fallen from its perch. A scream cuts through the silence._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_All sound resumes. DAENERYS TARGARYEN lays in her bed, damp with sweat and sobbing. She is in labor. MISSANDEI OF NAATH and JON SNOW sit on either side of her, holding her hands. MAESTER WOLKAN of Winterfell and MAESTER PYLOS of Dragonstone kneel before her. The room is in chaos. MISSANDEI looks around panickedly._  
**MISSANDEI** : It’s too early, the baby is coming too early!  
**PYLOS** : Yes, well, this happens sometimes, my Lady. Not to worry, you’re in the best of hands.

 _DAENERYS screams again and clenches MISSANDEI and JON’s hand. PYLOS’s expression falls. He turns to WOLKAN.  
_ **PYLOS** : Fetch Milk of the Poppy.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - HALLWAY**

_In the hallway outside of DAENERYS’s room, SANSA, ARYA, and BRAN STARK, DAARIO NAHARIS, and MEERA REED wait. GREY WORM stands guard at the door. GHOST sits in the middle of the hallway. MEERA leans over the back of BRAN’s chair, ARYA and DAARIO sit with anxious expressions, and SANSA paces back and forth._  
**SANSA** : Do you think she’s alright?  
**ARYA** : She has Missandei and two maesters with her, she’ll be fine.  
**SANSA** : Missandei has never had a child, and those two maesters are men. She needs wet nurses and midwives.  
**ARYA** : She has Jon. He’s the father of her child, he’ll help her.  
**SANSA** : Jon doesn’t know anything, he won’t be of help.  
**ARYA** : Sansa, you need to sit down. She’ll be fine.

 _DAENERYS’s scream is heard through the door. WOLKAN comes out with a worried look on his face, which he changes to one of ease as soon as he sees those waiting.  
_ **WOLKAN** : Her Grace is doing just fine.

 _Another scream.  
_ **WOLKAN** : I’ll be right back.

 _WOLKAN hurries down the hall. SANSA sighs exasperatedly and sits beside ARYA.  
_ **DAARIO** : She’ll be alright.

 _Everyone turns to him._  
**DAARIO** : She’s Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains and all the rest. She’s been through hell and back more times than you or I could count. If that didn’t kill her, nothing can.  
**SANSA** : You’ve been with her for quite some time, have you?  
**DAARIO** : Since she came to Yunkai.  
**BRAN** : You killed your captains for her.

 _DAARIO’s brow furrows. He nods slowly._  
**DAARIO** : Yes, I did. They wanted to kill her men and take her for themselves, and I wanted to serve her.  
**BRAN** : And you loved her, for a time.

 _DAARIO inhales sharply and stands.  
_ **DAARIO** : For a time.

 _He turns and nods to SANSA and ARYA.  
_ **DAARIO** : My ladies.

 _He leaves. SANSA chuckles quietly, and murmurs to herself._  
**SANSA** : Someone taller.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_A rowboat drags through the bodies, bumping over strewn weapons and heads. It is dragged by SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE, with JAIME LANNISTER following behind, grimacing at the path of blood the boat leaves behind. THE HOUND throws the boat into the sea, and stands beside it. JAIME moves to climb into the boat, when he is stopped by a voice behind him._  
**PODRICK** : Ser Jaime!

 _PODRICK PAYNE marches up behind them. He is furious._  
**PODRICK** : You’re leaving?  
**JAIME** : Podrick, I-  
**PODRICK** : Was that all just a lie, then? You loving her, you crying for her?  
**JAIME** : It’s not like that, I swear. I have other people to look out for now, other people to protect.

 _PODRICK nods._  
**PODRICK** : Yeah, like your sister?

 _JAIME does not nod, but his expression answers PODRICK’s question._  
**PODRICK** : What, you just gonna go back there and laugh with her? About Brienne the Beauty’s death?

 _PODRICK is shouting now. He shoves JAIME back._  
**JAIME** : What? No?  
**PODRICK** : You know, she was wrong about you.

 _JAIME goes silent. PODRICK speaks through angry tears._  
**PODRICK** : She believed you could be better than you were, a good and loyal knight. But you’re the same as you’ve always been. A selfish sister-fucker who only cares about you and yours.

 _JAIME stares at PODRICK, distraught and at a loss for words. PODRICK shoves him back once more and storms off towards the castle. JAIME stares at the space he once stood, swallowing thickly. THE HOUND sighs._  
**THE HOUND** : You still coming or not?

_JAIME takes a long look at Dragonstone, and nods. He walks beside the boat and helps THE HOUND push it out to sea._

**EXT: KING’S LANDING**

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - PIER**

_CERSEI stands out on the pier, staring out at the now empty Blackwater Bay. She is holding a goblet of wine, one with a chip in the top. She picks at the chip with her finger. Behind her stand GREGOR “THE MOUNTAIN” CLEGANE, QYBURN, and BERNADETTE, Cersei’s handmaiden, who is holding the pitcher of wine. QYBURN is the first to step forward._  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace, perhaps it is best that we begin battle plans for the upcoming siege. The dead are defeated, the rebellion remains victorious.  
**CERSEI** : Quiet.

 _She takes a long drink._  
**CERSEI** : Perhaps Euron Greyjoy is just late. Perhaps he stopped along the way to pick up a silver-haired gift for me.

 _QYBURN blinks._  
**QYBURN** : Euron Greyjoy is dead, Your Grace.

 _CERSEI’s already angered expression fades even more._  
**QYBURN** : A raven came with a confirmation this morning. He was thrown from the mountain on Dragonstone, some speculations say it was Theon and Yara Greyjoy.  
**CERSEI** : I said quiet!

 _CERSEI whips around. The sudden move makes her slice her finger on the chip in her cup, and she curses and throws the goblet into the sea. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth._  
**CERSEI** : Euron Greyjoy was a useless hack, a fool illusioning himself as a king. His loss is neither heartbreaking nor significant in the slightest.

 _She sighs, calming herself._  
**CERSEI** : Let them come. Tell the Golden Company when they come, they’ll be expected to fight as brutally as they can.

 _CERSEI walks past QYBURN, THE MOUNTAIN and BERNADETTE following after her._  
**CERSEI** : Let them know whoever kills the most rebels will be rewarded in the highest regard. By the time this is all over, I’ll be needing new Lords of Highgarden, Dragonstone, Winterfell, the Iron Islands, and plenty more.

 _QYBURN stops her._  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace, there was also news about Daenerys Targaryen’s child. The report also noted she has apparently gone into labor.

 _CERSEI smirks._  
**CERSEI** : Good. When she comes for me, make sure to keep her alive. I’ll want to see the look on her face when Ser Gregor strangles her child in front of her.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_WOLKAN and PYLOS rush around the room. JON whispers into DAENERYS’s ear, comforting her as she cries. MISSANDEI rubs her arm reassuringly, watching the two maesters with worry in her eyes._  
**PYLOS** : Your Grace, I am afraid it’s time.  
**DAENERYS** : What?  
**PYLOS** : The child is coming, Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : No, no.

 _DAENERYS is distraught and feverish, skin pale and damp with sweat. She sobs as she shakes her head._  
**DAENERYS** : No, no, please.  
**JON** : Dany, Dany!

 _JON takes her by the chin._  
**JON** : You’re going to be fine.

 _He kisses her forehead._  
**JON** : I’m right here.

_DAENERYS nods, uncertain. She brings her knees up, clenching her fists around JON and MISSANDEI’s hands. The sound mutes. The following scene is in slow motion. DAENERYS’s head goes back, and she screams._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_Another boat is dragged across the beach._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS sobs. She shakes her head and screams again._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_The waves lap against the boots of an unknown character._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS and JON rest their foreheads against one another. He says something indistinguishable to her while she cries._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_The rowboat is pushed out into the sea. The waves crash up against the bow._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS’s head goes back again, and she grits her teeth. She screams once again, and the sound returns to normal. The slow motion ends._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_DROGON flaps his wings and flies up into the sky. In the boat, rowing his way away from Dragonstone, is TYRION._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_JON gasps and cries at the sight of the baby, lifted from between DAENERYS’s legs and placed on her chest. DAENERYS’s head falls back, and the ghost of a smile comes upon her face. She exhaustedly holds the baby to her chest, a look of relief spreading across her features. MISSANDEI covers her mouth and grins, tears falling. The baby does not cry.  
_ **WOLKAN** : Bless the Gods, a young princess.

 _JON sobs with a grin on his face. DAENERYS slowly picks the child up and hands her to JON, eyes barely staying open. Her voice is rasping, barely above a whisper.  
_ **DAENERYS** : Rhaella.

 _JON cradles RHAELLA TARGARYEN in his arms, slowly rocking her. She is miniscule and pale, with wisps of  the signature Targaryen silver hair. He smiles down at her and nods._  
**JON** : Rhaella.

 _MISSANDEI is the first to notice DAENERYS, whose head has fallen back, and eyes fluttered close. She looks up to see WOLKAN and PYLOS still working furiously. She nudges DAENERYS gently._  
**MISSANDEI** : Dany?

 _JON barely notices, he is too taken with RHAELLA. MISSANDEI speaks louder, with more urgency._  
**MISSANDEI** : Dany?

 _JON looks up, and his expression falls at the sight of DAENERYS. He shifts RHAELLA in his arms._  
**JON** : Dany?

 _He and MISSANDEI look to PYLOS and WOLKAN._  
**JON** : What’s wrong with her? Why is she like this?

 _PYLOS and WOLKAN do not look away from their work._  
**PYLOS** : She has childbed fever, and-and she’s bleeding too much. We need to work quickly, or she’ll be lost.  
**MISSANDEI** : Lost?  
**WOLKAN** : Like her mother and her mother before her.  
**JON** : But you can save her?

 _PYLOS lifts his hands to grab a vial of medicine, and they are covered in blood. MISSANDEI takes a sharp breath in. JON clutches RHAELLA a little bit tighter._  
**JON** : Pylos!

 _PYLOS does not respond, instead he goes back to work. JON turns to DAENERYS and reaches out to her with the hand not holding RHAELLA. He begins to cry._  
**JON** : Dany? Daenerys, please?

 _DAENERYS barely stirs._  
**JON** : Daenerys, please.

_Any expression left in DAENERYS’s face fades, and her head falls to the side. WOLKAN and PYLOS slowly stop working to save her. JON sobs. The camera pans out to show all of them surrounding the bed, and the large pool of blood over DAENERYS’s legs._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - HALLWAY**

_SANSA, ARYA, DAARIO, MEERA, and BRAN all wait in silence. Suddenly, GHOST’s head perks up, and he whimpers. SANSA shakes her head._  
**SANSA** : Something’s wrong.  
**ARYA** : Nothing’s wrong.  
**SANSA** : They’ve been quiet for too long now.  
**MEERA** : Perhaps the baby’s born now, and they’re caring for it.  
**SANSA** : We would have heard a cry, or something.  
**BRAN** : She’s too young to cry.

 _Their heads snap to BRAN._  
**DAARIO** : She?

 _The door to DAENERYS’s quarters finally opens. All of them stand and turn to face MISSANDEI, who walks out. GREY WORM comes to her side._  
**GREY WORM _(in Valyrian)_** : What news?

_MISSANDEI only shakes her head and sobs. GREY WORM takes her under his arm and leads her away, leaving SANSA, ARYA, DAARIO, MEERA, and BRAN to stare in horror at the slightly ajar door. WOLKAN and PYLOS leave next, carrying bloodied sheets and bandages, and empty jars of Milk of the Poppy. ARYA’s head follows them as they walk by with their heads down, ashamed. SANSA shudders, and her eyes fill with tears. DAARIO walks forward and enters the room, pushing the door open slowly._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_JON sits in silence, holding RHAELLA, who is now wrapped in a white blanket, with one hand, and holding DAENERYS’s hand with the other. She is cleaned now, sweat wiped from her brow by WOLKAN and PYLOS, and her blankets cover her bloodied gown. Her skin is pale, almost the same shade as her hair. Already, she looks like a spirit. DAARIO makes a choking noise at the sight of her._  
**DAARIO** : Is she-?

 _JON does not answer. RHAELLA whines in his arms. DAARIO takes a step back._  
**DAARIO** : The baby, is it-  
**JON** : She.

 _He turns to look at DAARIO.  
_ **JON** : Rhaella.

 _DAARIO shakes his head. He begins to cry._  
**DAARIO** : I’m so sorry.

 _He turns and leaves, covering his mouth to conceal his sobs. ARYA walks in next, creeping in slowly once her eyes land on DAENERYS._  
**ARYA** : Is she gone?  
**JON** : Yes.

 _ARYA walks closer and gently grazes her fingers over DAENERYS’s cheek. She looks to RHAELLA._  
**ARYA** : A girl?  
**JON** : Rhaella.

 _ARYA smiles softly._  
**ARYA** : After her mother.

 _Her smile fades once she remembers how the other RHAELLA died.  
_ **ARYA** : What do we do now?

 _JON doesn’t answer.  
_ **ARYA** : Jon.

 _He stands, rocking RHAELLA gently. She still hasn’t cried. He places her down in the small crib, and stares down at her._  
**ARYA** : Daenerys would want you-  
**JON** : Don’t speak to me about what she would want.

 _ARYA is taken aback at JON lashing out. She frowns._  
**ARYA** : Jon, I’m sorry. But you can’t give up. Not when we’re so close to defeating Cersei.  
**JON** : Defeat her without me.  
**ARYA** : And what about Rhaella?

 _JON looks away.  
_ **JON** : She hasn’t cried. She’s smaller than Ghost when he was a pup. She won’t make it through the night.

 _JON turns and sits back down beside DAENERYS. He takes her hand again._  
**ARYA** : So you’re just going to sit here and do nothing?

_JON doesn’t respond. ARYA sighs and leaves. GHOST walks slowly into the room, and nudges JON’s arm with his snout. JON does not respond. GHOST whimpers and sits at his feet, placing his head on the bed._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - HALLWAY**

_ARYA walks out and shakes her head._  
**ARYA** : He won’t speak to me. 

 _SANSA stares at the door and shudders. MEERA and ARYA aRhys in the background._  
**MEERA** : He’s mourning!  
**ARYA** : We don’t have time to waste. Once Cersei hears of how many we’ve lost, she won’t wait to attack.  
**MEERA** : You expect him to just march right out? The mother of his child just died!

_The hallway falls silent. ARYA huffs and turns away. SANSA looks down at her hands, and tears fall onto her skirts._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - WALKWAYS**

_DROGON and RHAEGAL circle around one another and screech to one another. The sound is mournful and pained. YARA and THEON GREYJOY stand at the bottom of the path and look out at the sea. They are silent. The news about DAENERYS has already spread. YARA closes her eyes, and a tear falls down her cheek._  
**YARA** : All of this shit for nothing.  
**THEON** : It’s not for nothing. We’re alive, aren’t we? Euron and the dead are defeated.  
**YARA** : With another evil just across the sea. Without Daenerys we don’t stand a chance. We don’t have a monarch, don’t have the men, and now, I doubt we could count on her dragons.

 _DROGON and RHAEGAL screech again._  
**YARA** : They’re lost without their mother, and we’re lost without our queen.  
**THEON** : You’re my queen.  
**YARA** : I’m not.

 _THEON looks to her, confused._  
**YARA** : I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I’m not a queen, I never have been.

 _She shakes her head._  
**YARA** : The Iron Islands have suffered for years now. Countless times we’ve gone hungry or defenseless against enemies just because we were too prideful to take help from anyone else. If we had continued that tradition, we would have been dead long ago.

 _She turns to THEON._  
**YARA** : We have to accept that we’re just one part of a bigger whole. We need to band together with the rest of Westeros. We’ve done it once now so we can survive, and now we’ll do it again so we can live. **  
THEON** : But who will we bow for? Now that Daenerys is gone, is there another ruler you trust well enough to kneel for?  
**VARYS** _(O.S.)_ : How about another Targaryen ruler?

 _THEON and YARA turn to see VARYS on the steps._  
**YARA** : The child? She’s barely a day old, and the maesters say she came so early she won’t make it through the night.  
**VARYS** : A tragedy.

 _VARYS walks closer._  
**VARYS** : But I didn’t mean the child.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_VARYS falls to his knees, thrown by YARA. She is enraged._  
**YARA** : This traiterous scum plots to place Jon on the throne, mere hours after Daenerys’s death!

 _SANSA, THEON, GENDRY WATERS, ARYA, BRAN, MEERA, SAMWELL TARYLY, DAARIO, GREY WORM, and MISSANDEI surround VARYS, all stand in front of the throne. ARYA approaches him and pulls out her dagger, placing it against VARYS’s throat._  
**ARYA** : How’d you find out?  
**VARYS** : The Kraken’s Justice is a lovely ship, indeed, but with very thin walls. One hears many things as he wanders through the hallways.  
**ARYA** : One more snide comment and I’ll slit your throat right now and watch you bleed out on the floor. I’ve done it before, with one not too different than the likes of you.  
**VARYS** : You murdered Littlefinger because he attempted to manipulate you and your sister. I’m not attempting to manipulate anyone. I’m trying to convince powerful allies to back the best choice for the realm.

 _DAARIO steps forward, and ARYA sheathes her dagger and lets him take her place._  
**DAARIO** : I always knew you were a spineless snake.

 _DAARIO hits VARYS, knocking him down. When he sits up again, his nose is bleeding._  
**DAARIO** : The best choice for the realm is dead. The last thing we need to find a possible replacement for her is your scheming.

 _VARYS smiles snidely._  
**VARYS** : Your affections have clouded your judgement, Daario Naharis. Daenerys Targaryen was not the same woman you bedded in Meereen.

 _DAARIO pulls his blade, and GREY WORM stops him. Behind them, SAMWELL speaks up._  
**SAMWELL** : Um, pardon?

 _Everyone turns to look at him._  
**SAMWELL** : I’m not immune to the fact that Daenerys inspired much devotion, but perhaps Lord Varys is right. I mean, she executed my father and brother at the Field of Fire, without a proper trial or anything. Perhaps she’s not as level-headed as everyone imagines her to be. Jon would be a good king, he-  
**SANSA** : You mean to tell me you distrust Daenerys Targaryen because she executed your father and brother in response to them fighting and killing her men, and attempting to kill her and her dragon?

 _SAMWELL falls silent._  
**SANSA** : Your father and brother fought for the opposing side, and openly defied her when she gave them the opportunity to kneel and live. They knew the consequences of their choices, and made them anyway. You expect Daenerys to give them special privileges because they’re your family?

 _SAMWELL looks down._  
**VARYS** : Pardon me, Lady Sansa, but weren’t you one of the biggest critics of Daenerys Targaryen when she arrived at Winterfell?

 _SANSA nods._  
**SANSA** : I was. And then I met her, truly met her. We both know what it’s like to be women in power, and we both know what it’s like to have scheming rats breathing down our necks, convincing us we’re wrong at every turn.

 _SANSA looks to GREY WORM.  
_ **SANSA** : Send him to the dungeons for now. We’ll decide what to do with him later.

 _GREY WORM nods and picks VARYS up roughly, beginning to drag him from the room. VARYS plants his feet and stops him._  
**VARYS** : I understand Daenerys’s death is still new, and a touching subject for most. But you know I’m right, Lady Sansa. Jon is the true heir to the throne, a male heir.  
**SANSA** : Jon does not want to rule, Lord Varys.  
**VARYS** : Have you ever thought that maybe the best rulers don’t want to rule?

 _SANSA pauses for a moment._  
**SANSA** : King Robert Baratheon did not want to rule, would you qualify him as one of the best rulers?

 _VARYS’s face falls.  
_ **SANSA** : Goodbye, Lord Varys.

 _VARYS is dragged from the room. Once he is gone, SANSA sighs and runs her hands through her hair._  
**SANSA** : As much as I hate it, he’s right about one thing. We need a new ruler.  
**GENDRY** : So soon? Daenerys just passed this morning.  
**SANSA** : And if you think Cersei will stall for one moment because of it you obviously don’t know her at all.  
**ARYA** : We need someone everyone can unite under.  
**DAARIO** : The Meereenese City Guard will not follow anyone other than Daenerys Targaryen, I can assure you that. Without her, that’s the entirety of the Meereenese and most of the Second Sons gone back to Meereen.  
**MISSANDEI** : The Unsullied and few remaining Dothraki won’t stay either. Do we have enough Northmen to defeat Cersei?  
**SANSA** : Not even close. Cersei will decimate us in a matter of hours.

 _They begin to pace around the Throne Room, thinking. MEERA notices BRAN staring at the Targaryen flag hanging from the ceiling. She leans down to him._  
**MEERA** : What about you? Have you got an answer for this?  
**BRAN** : No. But she does.

 _MEERA’s brow furrows in confusion._  
**KINVARA _(O.S.)_** : Where is he?

 _They turn to see KINVARA there, standing in the doorway._  
**KINVARA** : Jon Snow.  
**YARA** : With Daenerys, still. Why?  
**KINVARA** : I believe he needs the counseling of the Lord of Light.

 _KINVARA moves to cross the room and leave, but ARYA steps in front of her._  
**ARYA** : What are you going to say to him?  
**KINVARA** : The Lord’s wish for Jon Snow is for him to know, Arya Stark.  
**ARYA** : I’m not letting another Red Priestess near my brother unless I know what the hell she’s going to-  
**BRAN** : Let her go.

 _GENDRY approaches him._  
**GENDRY** : Are you serious? You know what Melisandre did to me when she went to counsel me about the Lord of Light?  
**BRAN** : Yes, I do.

 _GENDRY is confused. SANSA sighs, and approaches KINVARA.  
_**SANSA** : Come, I'll take you to her.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_JON still sits at DAENERYS’s bedside. RHAELLA is asleep in the corner, still silent. JON holds DAENERYS’s hand tightly, a mirror image of how she sat at his bedside at Eastwatch. He leans in closer to her, and sniffles._  
**JON** : Dany, if you’re still there…

 _Tears stream down his cheeks._  
**JON** : You’ve got to show me a sign. I-I know you’re still there. You’re the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt. I saw you walk from the flames at Winterfell. If you can survive through that-

 _He stops. He puts his head down, and his shoulders heave with sobs. He hears RHAELLA stir behind him, quiet whines of her waking from sleep. He shakes his head. There is a knock at the door, but JON does not call to answer it. It opens slowly to reveal SANSA_ _there_.  
**SANSA** : Jon?

 _He doesn't respond. SANSA pulls a dreamcatcher - like the ones her mother CATELYN STARK used to make - from her cloak. She approaches DAENERYS and hangs it on the headboard. A tear rolls down her cheek.  
_**SANSA** : I'm sorry. I know her and I didn't get along in the beginning but...I grew to care for her quite a bit.

 _She looks at JON. She sits down on the opposite side of the bed and reaches out her hands to him._  
**SANSA** : And I know she loved you more than anything, Jon. She would want more for you than to just sit here and mourn. She would want you to live on, for yourself, for your child-  
**JON** : The maesters say Rhaella won't last the night without Daenerys, not when she's this young.

 _He looks up to her slowly, and SANSA sees the red in his eyes and the tear tracks down his cheeks.  
_**JON** : And without either of them, what is there? She was our only hope against Cersei. Her forces will be here within the week and wipe out the rest of us.

_He sniffles and shakes his head._

**JON** : Without her, there’s no point. Nothing left for me, for any of us.

 _SANSA is clearly hurt._  
**SANSA** : What about us? Me and Arya and Bran? We love you, Jon, and we need you.  
**JON** : You don't need me.

 _He shakes his head._  
**JON** : Leave me here. Go back to Winterfell for now, that will give you time to think of something.  
**SANSA** : We're not leaving you-  
**JON** : I'm not coming. So you can either die here with me or go North and live.

 _SANSA sighs tearfully._  
**SANSA** : Jon, please-  
**JON** : Sansa.

 _He takes her hand and squeezes it.  
_**JON** : Just go.

 _SANSA sees she won't be able to get through to him, and swallows thickly. She pulls away and stands, wiping her tears and walking out of the room. JON shakes his head once she's gone, and sobs into his hands._ _Camera pans up to see KINVARA in the doorway._  
**KINVARA** : Have no fear, Jon Snow. The Lord of Light protects Daenerys Targaryen.

 _JON is slow to look up at her, exasperated and wanting to be left alone with DAENERYS's body. GHOST looks up and growls gently._  
**JON** : I’ve been here before. I know that’s a lie.

 _KINVARA smiles and walks closer, closing the door behind her._  
**KINVARA** : The Lord of Light watches over us all. We only earn our place in His kingdom after we accomplish all we are meant to do in His name. You, Jon Snow, still had much more to do, and that is why the Lord of Light kept you in the dark until the servant Melisandre brought you back to the world of the living. When you have acheived your full purpose, you will be welcomed into His afterlife with open arms.  
**JON** : You honestly expect me to believe that?  
**KINVARA** : It is only my purpose to educate, I’ve no power over whether you believe-  
**JON** : You sit there and preach about purpose - what about Daenerys?

 _He stands and shouts at her._  
**JON** : What was her purpose? To come this far, face this much - only to die now? Why do I get to live on, after all I’ve done, and she doesn’t?

 _GHOST barks at her, as if he’s agreeing with JON. KINVARA looks down at DAENERYS._  
**KINVARA** : The Lord of Light works in mysterious ways. But it always serves a purpose.

 _JON shakes his head and sits back down, burying his face in his hands. RHAELLA babbles in the corner of the room. KINVARA sighs._  
**KINVARA** : The child will not last the night without her mother. She is the song of ice and fire. Her reign would have cleansed the world of darkness, broken the wheel once and for all.

 _She leans down to DAENERYS and kisses her. JON’s face contorts with disgust and confusion. She stands up and nods._  
**KINVARA** : Good day, Jon Snow.

 _KINVARA leaves. JON continues to sob, and takes DAENERYS's cold hand in his. He is left alone with only DAENERYS, already dead, and RHAELLA, soon to be the same. He ponders KINVARA’s words, about the Lord of Light and purpose. Was this meant to be his purpose? To sit here mourning the lives of the two people he loved most in this world: his daughter and his lover? If this is his purpose, he wants no part in it. He cursed the Lord of Light, and all those who worshipped Him. Whatever He wanted of JON, he would not fulfill it. Tonight would be his last night in this world, then he would return to the neverending blackness of death. At least there, he wouldn’t have to be without DAENERYS and RHAELLA. Perhaps he would find them there, floating amongst the darkness with EDDARD and ROBB STARK, and EDD and PYP and JEOR MORMONT and YGRITTE and all the others he had lost along the way. Even if he didn’t, if he was just left alone in that gaping, hollow emptiness like he was before, it would be better than this. Behind him, RHAELLA begins to cry. JON turns suddenly and stares with wide eyes at the screeching, writhing child. DAENERYS's hand clenches around his. She gasps._  
**DAENERYS** : Jon.

 _His head snaps back to see DAENERYS awake, eyes wide and frightened. She pants, chest heaving up and down rapidly and she looks around her, trying to come to grips with what had happened to her, and where she had been. JON gasps and helps her sit up. GHOST looks around excitedly._  
**JON** : Dany.

_They embrace tightly. RHAELLA screams again. DAENERYS reaches out to her. JON stands and retrieves her quickly, and as soon as she is in his arms, she quiets. He hands her away, and DAENERYS stares down in awe at her daughter. She leans her head against JON's chest, and sobs. GHOST sits at his feet. Camera pans out on the shot of the four of them together._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_SANSA sits on the steps leading up to the throne, head in her hands. THEON sits beside her, with YARA behind them, leaning against the rock behind the throne. GENDRY and ARYA stand together on the side of the room, and MISSANDEI and DAARIO stand and talk at the front of the room, beside the door. BRAN and MEERA face the hall where KINVARA left through. When she walks back into the Throne Room, a small smile comes upon BRAN’s face. KINVARA returns it, and leaves through the other exit. GHOST comes bounding into the room. Footsteps cause their heads to raise, and SANSA’s eyes go wide. They all stand as DAENERYS enters the room, RHAELLA in her arms and JON behind her. They pause in the doorway and look out over the room of people. DAENERYS straightens her back. Camera pans out with a shot of all of them looking to the Targaryens._ **  
**

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so y'all obviously knew I wasn't gonna kill daenerys duhhhhhhhh. her dying in childbirth has always been a death for her that interested me because it plays into the whole death pays for life thing as well as the fact that her mother died the same way but also it seemed hella bullshit to me? like idk why but I've also always felt like it's such a cop out death for her SO I decided to combine those two points of view in this. also it's a way to utilize kinvara. also sorry for getting so preachy with that paragraph abt jon, I know this is a script/screenplay formatted fic so there aren't typically paragraphs of inner thoughts like that but since this isn't an actual production and we can't see kit acting that scene out, then I knew I would like a little explanation and description of how distraught/suicidal an event like that would make jon. also of course i'm including some sansa/daenerys solidarity because i truly believe that if they'd gotten to know each other sansa and daenerys would have a relationship similar to that of sansa and margaery and be close friends. hennyways also fuck varys and Tyrion y'all bye.


	9. episode 9 - the red keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion plans for an attack, while Jaime and Tyrion try to reunite with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit don’t know what to put here bc i just wanna talk abt what’s in the episode and i can’t bc then it’ll be spoiled so anyways bye i hope you enjoy

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

> _The ice is completely gone, but Winterfell, Barrowton, Greywater Watch, and Dragonstone are all in disrepair._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - DUNGEONS**

_The hay in a dungeon cell lays strewn across the room. Empty plates lay scraped clean by someone who has gone without food. The camera pans over VARYS, who lays dirty and bruised on the floor. Some time has passed since we last saw him, and he is worse for wear. He is starving and dehydrated. He lays with his head against the bars of the dungeon, half asleep. A spear rattles against the bars and startles him awake. He looks up at GREY WORM, who glares down at him. The door slides open, and VARYS takes a deep sigh. He stands, stumbling a bit, and nods to GREY WORM, walking past with the same calm front he always has. He is led through Dragonstone’s hallways by a group composed of both Unsullied soldiers and Meereenese. He comes to the end of the hallway and meets DAARIO NAHARIS._  
**VARYS** : I suppose Jon Snow has picked himself up long enough to see to my punishment?  
**DAARIO** : Something like that.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_VARYS is clearly confused as he is led out onto the beach, but says nothing. They approach the cave at the bottom of the mountain, and DAARIO beckons to let VARYS in first. Cautiously, VARYS steps in._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - CAVE**

_VARYS is led through the tunnels of the mountain, past all of the mined out dragonglass and into a narrow passageway. When he reaches the end and steps into a wide cavern, he stops, a bewildered look spreading across his face. There, in the middle of the cavern, stands DAENERYS TARGARYEN, with JON SNOW beside her and a fire pit in front. In JON‘s arms are their daughter, RHAELLA TARGARYEN, still alive and well now that DAENERYS is there to care for her, and at his feet is GHOST. There are two poles that have been driven into the rock on either side of the cavern. VARYS gawks at them, and behind him DAARIO smirks and shoves him forward. VARYS stands before DAENERYS and clears his throat._  
**VARYS** : I must say I am surprised to see you, Your Grace.   
**DAENERYS** : I can’t say the same. It comes as no surprise to me that a man who has betrayed half of the monarchs he’s served attempted to betray yet another. I must say, though, I am disappointed. Your talents are valuable, yes…

 _VARYS preens._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : But not unique.

 _DAENERYS straightens her back. She walks closer._  
**DAENERYS** : I told you once that if you ever betrayed me, I would burn you alive.  
**VARYS** : And I told you I would expect nothing less from the Mother of Dragons.  
**DAENERYS** : Yes, you did.

 _She circles around VARYS.  
_**DAENERYS** : You plotted to usurp not only mine, but my daughter’s claim to the throne before my body was even cold. You celebrated in the fact my daughter would have died without me -

 _She grits her teeth and clenches her fists._ _  
_ **DAENERYS** : That deserves a fate worse than fire.

 _VARYS is unimpressed._  
**VARYS** : What do you plan to do to me, Your Grace, that you haven’t done this past week? Starve me? Have your Unsullied brutalize me? Chain me up and leave me for dead?   
**DAENERYS** : No. I’m not going to do any of those things.

 _KINVARA walks out from the shadows of the cavern, behind JON, smiling at VARYS. He pales.  
_**DAENERYS** : I hear you two are well acquainted with one another.

 _VARYS steps back in fear, and the Unsullied take his wrists and clamp chains on them. VARYS watches in horror as they attach them to each of the poles, securing him in place. JON and GHOST walk past and glare. KINVARA places her hands on the edge of the fire pit, and the kindling catches fire. From behind VARYS, DAENERYS takes RHAELLA into her arms.  
_**DAENERYS** : Goodbye, Lord Varys.

 _DAENERYS, RHAELLA, JON, GHOST, DAARIO, GREY WORM, and the rest of the Unsullied leave VARYS and KINVARA. VARYS looks over his shoulder at them as they leave. The group leaves him, and does not look back when a flash of blue flame reflects against the cavern walls. When voices begin to chant behind them, VARYS screams.  
_**VARYS** : Your Grace, please! Please, I beg of you, don’t do this! Please!

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SANSA’S QUARTERS**

_SANSA STARK looks out her window at the crashing waves. She pulls on gloves and a cloak over her shoulders and secures it with a wolf clip. There is a knock at the door.  
_**SANSA** : Come in.

 _The door opens._  
**SANSA** : Any word from Jon and Daenerys when we’ll be meeting again? I understand she needs a few days to get back on her feet, but the longer we wait the more powerful Cersei grows.   
**JON _(O.S.)_** : You’re right.

 _SANSA whips around and sees JON there, with RHAELLA. She gurgles quietly. SANSA stares at her with wide eyes._  
**SANSA** : Is she alright?  
**JON** : Yes, now that Daenerys is here. The maesters say she’s healthy.

 _SANSA approaches tentatively, hands just barely reaching out to the baby.  
_**SANSA** : And Daenerys? She’s….okay?

 _JON chuckles softly.  
_**JON** : Yeah.

 _He offers RHAELLA to SANSA.  
_**JON** : You can hold her, if you like.

 _SANSA nods, and takes RHAELLA from JON. She lets out a small gasp and runs her finger gently over the baby’s face, looking over the wisps of silver hair and dark brown eyes.  
_**SANSA** : She’s gorgeous.

 _She sits, cradling RHAELLA gently. JON sits opposite her and watches with a small smile on his face. He clears his throat.  
_**JON** : I just wanted to come and say I’m sorry.

 _SANSA looks up, confused.  
_**JON** : For the other day. When Daenerys was gone.

 _SANSA nods slowly._  
**JON** : I was mourning - I didn’t mean what I said.  
**SANSA** : It’s alright, Jon, truly.

 _JON smiles and nods.  
_**SANSA** : But you were wrong, you know.

 _Now JON is confused.  
_**SANSA** : About what you said. We do need you.

 _She stands and crosses to him.  
_**SANSA** : We’ve always needed you. I’ve always needed you. Despite any differences we’ve had….

 _She sighs.  
_**SANSA** : You’re my brother. You’ve always been.

 _JON’s eyes well with tears. Carefully, they embrace. SANSA is the first to pull away.  
_**SANSA** : Now, let’s go kill Cersei.

**CUT TO: BLACKWATER BAY**

_A rowboat pulls up onto the shore under the cover of daybreak. SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE and JAIME LANNISTER haul it onto the sand, pulling the oars along with it. They pull it in far enough and both collapse onto the sand, exhausted from a full day and night of rowing to make it to King’s Landing in time. After a moment, THE HOUND struggles to his feet, and helps JAIME to his as well. They stand there, panting, and looking to the stairs that would lead them into Flea Bottom.  
_**THE HOUND** : This is where we part, Kingslayer.

 _JAIME offers his hand.  
_**JAIME** : Thank you, Ser Sandor.

 _THE HOUND looks down at it in disgust. JAIME nods and drops it, walking towards the steps.  
_**THE HOUND** : Kingslayer.

 _JAIME turns, a brow raised.  
_**THE HOUND** : Do something worthwhile this time ‘round, yeah? Don’t just fuck off to some island and stay the same pompous cunt you’ve always been.

 _JAIME’s expression fades.  
_**THE HOUND** : Not after all we’ve seen, all we’ve done.

 _THE HOUND approaches JAIME and shoves him back a little, not cruelly, but to make a point.  
_**THE HOUND** : Otherwise, what’s this all for?

_THE HOUND marches up the stairs and disappears into Flea Bottom. JAIME is left on the shore, staring out into the sea, thoughtful. He sighs._

**EXT: KING’S LANDING - FLEA BOTTOM**

_It is now morning. JAIME walks slowly through Flea Bottom with a hooded cloak on, observing the Common people rush about through the market. He steps to the side to let the Golden Company march past. He bumps into a Commoner while doing so. The Commoner shoves him back.  
_**COMMONER 1** : Piss off, cunt!

 _JAIME is taken aback, but simply nods as a silent apology and continues on down the street. He stops at a vendor and pulls golden coins from a sack at his side. He places them down on the stall._  
**JAIME** : A drink, please. Anything’s fine.  
**VENDOR** : As you wish.

 _VENDOR hands him a small flask of wine, and JAIME drinks it quickly. VENDOR laughs._  
**VENDOR** : Long trip?  
**JAIME** : Quite.  
**VENDOR** : You a sailor or something? Feel like I’ve seen you round here before.

 _JAIME fidgets anxiously with the hood of his cloak, moving it to cover his face even more.  
_**JAIME** : Yes, something like that.

 _VENDOR doesn’t push it any further, simply not interested in the details. JAIME leans in closer.  
_**JAIME** : Have you any information on the queen? Has she given birth yet?

 _VENDOR laughs heartily._  
**VENDOR** : Gods, what kind of rumors are flying out there on the seas?  
**JAIME** : What do you mean?  
**VENDOR** : I don’t know shit about the queen. She hasn’t stepped outside in months now. We haven’t heard anything about a baby or even that she was knocked up! Course, they never tell us anything. Is that really what they’re saying out there in the seas?

 _JAIME’s face has paled. He nods curtly.  
_**JAIME** : Some do. Good day.

_He turns and walks away quickly, looking up at the looming figure of The Red Keep. He sighs deeply and then turns his head downwards, powering through the crowd of Commoners, all walking in the opposite direction._

**CUT TO: THE CHAMBER OF THE PAINTED TABLE**

_DAENERYS, JON, SANSA, BRAN and ARYA STARK, MEERA REED, THEON and YARA GREYJOY, DAARIO, GREY WORM, and MISSANDEI OF NAATH stand around the painted table, looking specifically at the lion figurines that stand over King’s Landing._  
**YARA** : Even without the Iron Fleet, the Golden Company still surrounds the city. They outnumber us twenty to one. We would need to figure out a way to either destroy them, or cause a coup within their ranks.  
**DAARIO** : And neither of those are possible.  
**GREY WORM** : Unsullied are strong. We can defeat Golden Company.  
**DAENERYS** : I know the Unsullied are strong, Torgo Nudho, but it’s impossible. They have too many.  
**JON** : We could try and get to Dorne, negotiate another agreement. With their army, we could—  
**SANSA** : Cersei will never let us get that far. She’d march the Golden Company out in front of us and destroy us before we ever made it past the Crownlands. Our only choice would be to strike by surprise and attempt to take them out that way with Drogon and Rhaegal, but that could result in thousands of deaths.  
**JON** : Daenerys can’t ride Drogon, it’s too soon for that.  
**SANSA** : Then what can we do?

 _DAENERYS sighs.  
_**DAENERYS** : I can’t ride Drogon, so Jon will lead the attack on Rhaegal.

 _JON looks up suddenly, as well as the rest of them.  
_**JON** : What?

 _DAENERYS places a hand on his shoulder._  
**DAENERYS** : We can’t do this without my dragons, and it’s too soon for me. Rhaegal has claimed you as his rider, you’re the only one who can do this.  
**JON** : I’m not experienced enough.  
**DAENERYS** : Just trust him. He’ll let you lead the way.  
**ARYA** : But what of Drogon? The dragons need a rider.

 _DAENERYS shakes her head._  
**DAENERYS** : I don’t know.  
**THEON** : Could we send him in after Rhaegal? Have him follow his lead?  
**SANSA** : Not without possibly sacrificing innocents. Drogon is unpredictable without a rider, and we can’t take that risk.  
**BRAN** : We won’t need to.

 _They turn to BRAN, all confused.  
_**THEON** : How?

 _BRAN smiles softly at them all.  
_**BRAN** : Take me to him.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_The group amasses on the beach, DAENERYS at the front. DROGON and RHAEGAL come down from the sky and land in front of her. DROGON leans forward and embraces DAENERYS, rubbing his nose against her face. Behind him, RHAEGAL purrs and inches closer. MEERA moves BRAN towards the two dragons, and they instinctively grow protective. DAENERYS places a hand on DROGON to calm him, and waves BRAN closer. He stares at DROGON for a long moment, and then his eyes go white. DROGON roars and backs away from DAENERYS, shaking his head. DAENERYS frowns and turns to MEERA.  
_**DAENERYS** : He’s hurting him, tell him to stop!

 _MEERA is helpless. DAENERYS begins to grow frantic at the sight of DROGON panicking, until,  suddenly, his eyes go white and he stills. JON gasps at the sight of it. DROGON looks around the beach, and then centers on DAENERYS. He leans in and purrs, tilting his head to the side. He nods at her, and then jumps and takes off into the sky. He flies off over the sea, roaring. RHAEGAL follows after him. MEERA grins. DAENERYS is left speechless._  
**SANSA** : He did it. He took control of a dragon.  
**ARYA** : That means we have two dragons to use against Cersei.

 _The Stark sisters look at one another and smile. JON walks up to DAENERYS. They watch the dragons fly and loop around one another. They look and meet one another’s gaze.  
_**JON** : Let’s go.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - ARMORY**

_GENDRY WATERS slams down on a sword, glaring at the metal. ARYA approaches him from behind.  
_**ARYA** : I was wondering where you were.

 _GENDRY turns to see her._  
**ARYA** : Should have known just to look for you here.  
**GENDRY** : What do you need?

 _ARYA frowns.  
_**ARYA** : Are you alright?

 _GENDRY shakes his head and drops the sword into a bucket of water. The sound of it sizzling fills the air.  
_**GENDRY** : Ser Davos was lost during the battle.

 _ARYA now realizes why he’s forlorn. GENDRY sniffles and sits. ARYA sits beside him._  
**GENDRY** : I should have saved him. If I was just a bit quicker—  
**ARYA** : It wasn’t your fault.  
**GENDRY** : It feels like it was. I could have done something, at least. Tried to save him.

 _ARYA sighs.  
_**ARYA** : Did I ever tell you I was there the day my father died?

 _GENDRY looks up, shocked, and shakes his head.  
_**ARYA** : I’d escaped the castle after my dancing master was killed. When I heard the commotion I went to the Sept of Baelor and saw my father dragged out onto the steps. When Joffrey gave the order, I ran to the steps, thinking I’d be able to fight off Ilyn Payne.

 _She closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
_**ARYA** : I was a girl of ten. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything, but for the longest time I felt such guilt for not being able to stop it, for not being able to reach the steps.

 _She looks to GENDRY, who watches her intently.  
_**ARYA** : But it’s not my fault. It’s not anyone’s fault but Joffrey’s. We can’t hold onto the pain of everyone we’ve lost. You’ll never stop hurting.

 _GENDRY chuckles gently and smiles at her.  
_**GENDRY** : You know how you told me you didn’t know who you were? Maybe you were meant to be a poet.

 _ARYA laughs and shoves him._  
**ARYA** : No, I think I’ve figured out who I am.  
**GENDRY** : Yeah? And who’s that.  
**ARYA** : Well, I don’t want to be a soldier or a knight. They work too long and die too young.

 _GENDRY laughs._  
**ARYA** : And I can’t be Arya Stark of Winterfell.  
**GENDRY** : Why?  
**ARYA** : Well, I don’t even know if there is a Winterfell anymore. For all I know it’s burnt to the last brick.  
**GENDRY** : So who are you?

 _ARYA smiles.  
_**ARYA** : Just Arya.

 _She pauses.  
_**ARYA** : Your Lady.

 _GENDRY grins.  
_**GENDRY** : My Lady.

 _T_ _hey kiss. ARYA pulls away.  
_**ARYA** : Or Arry, if you’d prefer.

_They both throw their head back and laugh._

**EXT: THE RED KEEP**

_CERSEI LANNISTER walks down a long hallway, QYBURN and GREGOR “THE MOUNTAIN” CLEGANE following behind her._  
**CERSEI** : The Targaryen cause has some thousand men. They don’t pose a threat to us any longer.  
**QYBURN** : But, Your Grace, if word reaches the other noble houses that the Targaryen queen helped defeat the Army of the Dead and save the nation, they could flock to her side—

 _C_ _ERSEI turns to face him.  
_**CERSEI** : And is that what you’re considering doing, Qyburn? Flocking to her side?

 _THE MOUNTAIN grabs the hilt of his sword. QYBURN glances nervously._  
**QYBURN** : Of course not, Your Grace. I am eternally loyal to you. I only suggest that—  
**CERSEI** : Your suggestions have proved to be neither insightful nor worthwhile, so I advise you to keep them to yourself from now on.

 _QYBURN nods. CERSEI turns back around, and her guards open the doors to her quarters for her._  
**CERSEI** : Have we any information on Ser Bronn? Has he reigned successful over my brothers?  
**TYRION _(O.S.)_** : No.

 _CERSEI’s head whips to the side, and she sees TYRION LANNISTER standing in her room, sitting at her table with a goblet of wine in his hand. He looks exhausted. CERSEI tenses, and THE MOUNTAIN steps forward and draws his sword._  
**TYRION** : You think I’ve come here to kill you?  
**CERSEI** : You’ve proven yourself deadly before.  
**TYRION** : Against Father, an old man with his pants around his ankles.

 _CERSEI huffs a sigh and waves THE MOUNTAIN off. She still keeps her distance on the opposite side of the room. She grits her teeth and spits her words with contempt._  
**CERSEI** : How did you get here?  
**TYRION** : There are tunnels leading from the back of Blackwater Bay into the dungeons. Your security has become increasingly lax.  
**CERSEI** : My knights are preparing with the Golden Company. What are you doing here?  
**TYRION** : Figured I’d stop in and catch up.  
**CERSEI** : If you’ve come here for witty remarks I’ll have your head on a spike.  
**TYRION** : I’d expect nothing less.

 _He finishes his drink and sets down the goblet.  
_**TYRION** : I’m here because I want to help you.

 _CERSEI scoffs._  
**CERSEI** : Is this a trick?  
**TYRION** : I wish it was.  
**CERSEI** : Why would you want to help me?

 _TYRION sighs._  
**TYRION** : Because I don’t trust Daenerys any longer.  
**CERSEI** : Your Dragon Queen burn too bright for you?  
**TYRION** : I don’t believe she was suited for motherhood.

 _CERSEI steps closer._  
**CERSEI** : No? The Mother of Dragons makes a shitty mother?  
**TYRION** : I left before she could deliver.  
**CERSEI** : So you’ve come to tell me all about her parenting skills?  
**TYRION** : No.

 _CERSEI walks even closer, closing the gap between her and TYRION. She slowly sits across from him at the table._  
**CERSEI** : So you’re here to help. Give me one valuable piece of information and I’ll consider letting you live.  
**TYRION** : Daenerys has some thousand men left, almost all of her forces were slaughtered by either the Ironborn or the Army of the Dead—

 _CERSEI cuts him off by laughing.  
_**CERSEI** : That’s your inside intelligence? Every lord in the country knows that.

 _She turns over her shoulder.  
_**CERSEI** : Ser Gregor.

 _THE MOUNTAIN steps closer. TYRION grows anxious.  
_**TYRION** : She’s lost thousands of men and needs reinforcements so where would she go?

 _CERSEI holds up her hand to stop THE MOUNTAIN. TYRION breathes a sigh of relief._  
**TYRION** : Where would she go to get more men now that she needs them? Who has the biggest army and a history of supporting her cause, who only recently pledged to you?  
**CERSEI** : She’s traveling to Dorne.  
**TYRION** : I would suspect so. It’s the only viable option.  
**CERSEI** : Unless she flies her dragons to The Red Keep and burns the castle..

 _TYRION looks dejected._  
**TYRION** : That is an equal possibility.  
**CERSEI** : So what would you suggest we do then?

 _TYRION thinks for a moment and clenches his jaw._  
**TYRION** : Open the gates of the Red Keep.  
**CERSEI** : What?  
**TYRION** : Allow the citizens in, as many as you can. You create a human blockade for her. She’ll need to burn the gates just as she will to enter the city, and she’ll kill thousands. If she attempts to burn the castle with her dragons, she’ll kill thousands.  
**CERSEI** : And if she wins, she’ll lose the people.  
**TYRION** : And lose the throne.

 _CERSEI smirks and laughs. She looks over her shoulder._  
**CERSEI** : Qyburn, order for the gates to open.  
**QYBURN** : At once, Your Grace.

 _TYRION sighs and smiles, somewhat relieved. QYBURN turns and leaves the room._  
**CERSEI** : Tell me, what made you realize your Silver Queen was just as mad as her father?  
**TYRION** : She’s not her father.

 _CERSEI rolls her eyes and pours herself a glass of wine.  
_**TYRION** : But she's impulsive, and has stopped listening to me. And motherhood brings out the best and worst in people. And I’ve seen before what a ruthless mother will do to protect her children.

 _CERSEI clenches her jaw.  
_**CERSEI** : Watch yourself.

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - FLEA BOTTOM**

_JAIME sits in a back alley, looking down at his golden hand and inspecting the grooves carved into it. There is a lion head carved into the bottom, where the golden wrist meets JAIME’s arm. It reminds him of the necklaces CERSEI and MYRCELLA BARATHEON used to wear. He looks up when he hears a commotion in the streets, and sees commoners sprinting past. He stands and walks out, grabbing a young boy by the arm._  
**JAIME** : What’s happening?  
**COMMONER 2** : The Queen’s opening the gates to The Red Keep!  
**JAIME** : What?  
**COMMONER 2** : They say its to protect us when the Dragon Queen comes.

_COMMONER 2 pulls away and sprints down the street. JAIME pauses for a moment, thinking over what he’s just been told, and then follows the crowd towards the looming gates surrounding The Red Keep._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - OUTSIDE THE FRONT GATES**

_A crowd of at least a thousand commoners has reached the gates, and they all flood in as quickly as possible. JAIME is shoved every which way as people force themselves past. He makes it inside the gates and looks around frantically for a way into the castle. The commoners are being herded like cattle into the courtyards, still far away from the actual castle doors, and JAIME grabs ahold of one of the Queensguard forcing them past._  
**JAIME** : I need you to take me inside to see the Queen!  
**QUEENSGUARD** : Get the fuck off me!

 _The Queensguard shoves him away. JAIME grabs him again.  
_**JAIME** : Please, I need to see the Queen.

 _The Queensguard shoves him back and draws his sword.  
_**QUEENSGUARD** : Put your hands on me one more time—

_JAIME silences him by pulling his golden hand from inside his cloak. The Queensguard takes one look at it and his eyes widen. He sheaths his sword and puts JAIME’s hands behind his back, leading him towards the castle. JAIME smiles._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_JAIME is dragged through the Throne Room, and he looks up at the Lannister sigil that hangs above the Iron Throne. He sighs contentedly, finally having reached the castle and on his way to CERSEI, when the Queensguard pulls him abruptly in the opposite direction, towards another exit to the Throne Room. JAIME struggles against his grip._  
**JAIME** : What are you doing? I told you I need to see the Queen.  
**QUEENSGUARD** : You think I’m gonna march you up there, Kingslayer? You’re even dumber than you look.

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DUNGEONS**

_JAIME is thrown into a cell. As the door closes, he grips to the bars and begs the Queensguard.  
_**JAIME** : Please, let me go. You don’t understand, I need to see the Queen.

 _The Queensguard does not respond.  
_**JAIME** : Please, before it’s too late, I need to see her and—

_He is cut off by the sound of a dragon roaring. He and the Queensguard pale._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - OUTSIDE THE FRONT GATES**

_The gates begin to close, with the sound of jeering commoners in response. Many still rush forward and trample each other to try and make it through before they close, but the sound of a dragon’s roar causes them all to stop. Two black shadows fly overhead. JON sits atop RHAEGAL, flying over the city and looking for the Golden Company, with a white-eyed DROGON following behind. They roar together._

**CREDITS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gagsgsggagsgshagahhdgsg okay ma’am so i thought i’d put bran to good use bc in the actual season his character was so useless up until the last ep (which......that still makes me so mad) so yeah he’s actually using his warg powers to help the fight plus what better animal to warg into than Drogon? also actually having that interaction Varys and kinvara had in s6 mean something bc it was just totally useless in the actual series


	10. episode 10 - game of thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for King’s Landing rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this yesterday but uhhhhh i forgot. lol. anyways last ep. goodbye game of thrones. i mean not really bc i have some robb fics i hope i can get out and obviously i’m not like never gonna watch or talk about game of thrones ever again but at least i can finally put this piece to rest and maybe move on w my life now. *blows kiss to the sky* for daenerys targaryen

**TITLE SEQUENCE**  

 

> _Winterfell, Barrowton, Moat Cailin, Greywater Watch, And Dragonstone Are all the same. In King’s Landing, the gates to The Red Keep are now shut, and two dragons fly overhead._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - INSIDE THE GATES**

_The streets of King’s Landing are empty, with only a few citizens running around and looting homes. Two shadows loom overhead, RHAEGAL and DROGON. The shadows pass over the empty streets until they reach the Golden Company, all lined up in front of the gates. The soldiers look up with terrified expressions at the sight of the dragons. A soldier calls out an indistinguishable order, and across the courtyard, and soldiers standing on the battlements of King’s Landing aim a scorpion and shoot. The bolt narrowly misses RHAEGAL and JON SNOW, who sits on his back. JON looks out over the battlements and sees a line of scorpions all around the city. He huffs and turns RHAEGAL away from them, flying away from King’s Landing._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - OUTSIDE THE GATES**

_A mile or so away, RHAEGAL lands on a flat clearing, DROGON close behind him. JON slides down and curses under his breath. He approaches DAENERYS TARGARYEN, who comes out from a caravan with RHAELLA TARGARYEN in her arms and MISSANDEI OF NAATH behind her, as well as GHOST guarding the two. She hands RHAELLA away and looks anxiously behind him at the walls of King’s Landing._  
**DAENERYS** : What news?  
**JON** : The Golden Company line the streets, and scorpions line the battlements.  
**DAENERYS** : And what of the civilians?

 _JON sighs. Behind DAENERYS, THEON and YARA GREYJOY approach.  
_**JON** : Cersei has opened the gates to The Red Keep, and allowed civilians inside.

 _DAENERYS closes her eyes and looks away. YARA and THEON curse._  
**YARA** : So there’s no way to attack the castle without casualties.  
**JON** : Yes.

 _DAENERYS sighs._  
**DAENERYS** : What about the scorpions?  
**JON** : All along the battlements. They surround the city.  
**THEON** : So what can we do now?  
**DAENERYS** : Focus on the scorpions first. Take them out.

 _She thinks for a moment, focusing on the gates to King’s Landing.  
_**DAENERYS** : Break through the gate. Take out as many Golden Company as you can.

 _She nods.  
_**DAENERYS** : We’ll try to handle the rest.

 _THEON and YARA nod and march away to tell the rest of the soldiers. JON takes DAENERYS’s arm.  
_**JON** : You sure about this?

 _She shakes her head.  
_**DAENERYS** : No. But what other choice do we have?

 _JON kisses her forehead and nods._  
**JON** : If I don’t make it back—  
**DAENERYS** : Don’t.  
**JON** : Dany.  
**DAENERYS** : You’re going to survive. I know it.

 _She cups his face and nods to RHAEGAL, who waits patiently for JON.  
_**DAENERYS** : He trusts you. I trust you.

 _She smiles sweetly, but anxiously.  
_**DAENERYS** : I will see you when we win.

 _JON nods, still hesitant. He nods to RHAELLA._  
**JON** : Take care of her.  
**DAENERYS** : As always.

 _DAENERYS walks away with MISSANDEI and RHAELLA. She looks over her shoulder at JON, nervously watching him climb atop RHAEGAL and take off into the sky. Once he and DROGON have flown off, she turns to MISSANDEI._  
**DAENERYS** : Go, now.  
**MISSANDEI** : Your Grace?

 _DAENERYS kisses RHAELLA’s head._  
**DAENERYS** : A battleground is no place for a child. Take a horse and ride North towards Hayford, far enough to be protected from the battle. Keep her safe.  
**MISSANDEI** : Come with me. She needs you.  
**DAENERYS** : So do my people.

 _DAENERYS kisses MISSANDEI’s cheek.  
_**DAENERYS** : If I should fall, take her to Naath.

 _She gently caresses RHAELLA’s head. She is sleeping peacefully in MISSANDEI’s arms.  
_**D** **AENERYS** : Let her see the butterflies.

_MISSANDEI’s eyes cloud with tears. She kisses DAENERYS’s cheek, and then turns and runs. DAENERYS swallows thickly as she watches her go, and then turns and approaches her soldiers, hands moving up to undo the dragon clip at the top of her dress. ARYA STARK stands at the front of the soldiers, and watches her approach and discard her dress, revealing Targaryen-emblazoned leather and armor beneath it. DAENERYS hands her dress off and puts her hand on the hilt of a sword, much like the one she used in the Battle of Winterfell, and stands beside ARYA. The two smile at one another, then turn their attention to the gates._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - INSIDE THE GATES**

_The Golden Company watch the skies anxiously, a nervous tittering echoing throughout the ranks. On the battlements, the soldiers manning the battlements stand prepared to move the scorpions if need be. There is a distant screech of a dragon, and everyone’s heads whip towards the sound. They stare up at the sky. For a moment, they can only see the sun, but then, RHAEGAL comes through the clouds, speeding down towards the scorpions. The soldiers rush to aim up at him, but by the time they’ve moved, it is too late. JON leans forward on RHAEGAL.  
_**JON** : Dracarys!

_The soldiers manning the scorpions are engulfed in RHAEGAL’s flames. DROGON follows soon after, circling around the other side of King’s Landing, destroying the scorpions as they round the kingdom. From inside The Red Keep, citizens scream and rush for cover, but Queensguard soldiers lock them out of their safe houses, leaving them banging on the doors, begging for entrance. DROGON and RHAEGAL meet on the other side of King’s Landing and fly past one another, looping around once again to ensure all scorpions are demolished._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_Hands grip the windowsill so tightly the knuckles turn white and the nails dig into the chipping brick. CERSEI LANNISTER stands at the window, a terrified-yet-infuriated expression on her face as she watches the two dragons wipe out her only defense against them. Behind her, TYRION LANNISTER paces back and forth behind her. QYBURN and GREGOR “THE MOUNTAIN” CLEGANE stand on the opposite end of the room.  
_**TYRION** : She has a thousand men. Even with her dragons, she’ll never be able to—

 _CERSEI explodes._  
**CERSEI** : Even with her dragons?! Even with her dragons she will raze the city to the ground and kill all of us with it!  
**TYRION** : Then we are dead anyway! And she will be a righteous Queen of the Ashes!  
**CERSEI** : You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’ve always wanted to see our legacy tarnished, our family ruined.  
**TYRION** : If that were true I’d never have come here in the first place. I’d have waited with her and watched from the sidelines as she burned the city to the ground, and let you burn.

 _CERSEI whips around and glares. TYRION falters, regretting his words.  
_**CERSEI** : Ser Gregor.

 _THE MOUNTAIN steps forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
_**CERSEI** : Take him to the dungeons. If the city burns, I hope you survive and she finds you there. I hope she has her dragons rip you apart.

 _THE MOUNTAIN takes TYRION by the shoulders and drags him to the door.  
_**CERSEI** : If not, I’ll do it myself.

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - OUTSIDE THE GATES**

_DROGON and RHAEGAL’s flames are obscured by the outside gates. The awaiting Northern army perks up upon hearing a low rumbling. All at once, the front gates are burned open by DROGON, or really, BRAN STARK. RHAEGAL follows him out. There is a moment of silence, all the soldiers watching the gates intently. Camera pans across the front lines and shows DAENERYS, ARYA, GHOST, GENDRY WATERS, GREY WORM, THEON, YARA, DAARIO, and SAMWELL TARLY. From the open gates run Golden Company soldiers, screaming as they sprint towards the Northern army. In response, the Northern army screams back and runs towards them. The dragons loom over the Northern army as well. In a crash of fire and swords, the two armies connect in the middle. GENDRY swings his axe wildly, caving in breastplates and knocking soldiers to the ground. DAARIO uses his arakh to slit throats and shove soldiers to the side. ARYA and DAENERYS fight back to back with GHOST circling around them - ARYA moves swiftly and stealthily, dodging blows and stabbing with her dagger, and DAENERYS, while untrained, is successful at dodging as well, and is able to swing her sword quickly and precisely. THEON and YARA fight together, with THEON shooting them with his bow to knock them back, and YARA finishing the job with her blade. DROGON and RHAEGAL breath fire down onto the Golden Company, scorching the earth and the soldiers with it. It is reminiscent of the Field of Fire attack DAENERYS carried out just the past year.  Soldiers catch on fire and run around shrieking, horses trample soldiers in a panicked attempt to escape. It is chaos. With each roar of fire, the gates shake and crumble, everything from pebbles to whole boulders tumbling down onto the soldiers._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DUNGEONS**

_In JAIME LANNISTER’s cell, pebbles chip off and fall down onto him. He grips the bars of the door and glares up at the Queensguard standing guard, who looks flightingly at the door._  
**JAIME** : You need to understand, I need to see the queen!  
**QUEENSGUARD** : Shut it, Kingslayer.  
**JAIME** : Listen to me, you insufferable clod, you need to let me out right now and let me speak to the queen!

 _Suddenly, the doors to the dungeons swing open and TYRION is dragged inside. JAIME’s eyes go wide, as do TYRION’s._  
**JAIME** : What the fuck are you doing here?  
**TYRION** : I could ask the same to you.

 _The castle rumbles once again, and a Queensguard standing at the end of the hallway curses and runs, leaving just TYRION, JAIME, and the other Queensguard alone in the dungeons. JAIME bangs against the bars once again._  
**JAIME** : Tyrion, you have to help me.  
**TYRION** : What do you think I can do?

 _He looks to the Queensguard, and then sighs and grabs the keys from his belt and throws them to JAIME. The Queensguard shouts and smacks TYRION, knocking him to the ground, while JAIME scrambles to grab the keys and unlock his cell. The Queensguard pulls his sword from his sheath and aims it at TYRION, but he is knocked against the head by JAIME’s golden hand. He falls to the ground, unconscious from the blow, and TYRION and JAIME freeze. They rush towards one another and embrace._  
**JAIME** : Go. Get out of here.  
**TYRION** : What about you?  
**JAIME** : I’m here for Cersei. For our baby.

_TYRION’s face falls, and he begins to say something, but decides against it. He nods, and JAIME runs from the room. TYRION looks around him for an escape, and then runs in the opposite direction._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - INSIDE THE GATES**

_T_ _he battle rages on. The Northern army has breached past the gates and now pushes into King’s Landing, driving the Golden Company back. ARYA ducks into an alleyway to catch her breath, face splattered with blood and dirt. She looks out into the chaos and watches her friends fight. She glances at the castle, and sighs, trying to decide between the two. Ultimately, she slips away and runs towards the gates, leaving the battle behind. From the sky, JON watches he battle from afar. He lands RHAEGAL just outside the gates and watches him breathe fire on the surrounding soldiers, then pulls Longclaw from his sheath and runs his hand over the blade, igniting it and turning it into Lightbringer. He brandishes it and glares at approaching soldiers, immediately going into battle and leaving RHAEGAL to fend for himself. The dragon gnashes his teeth and devours soldiers, throwing them up and then swallowing them whole. JON makes his way into the battlefield._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - OUTSIDE THE GATES**

_ARYA sprints up to the gates, stopping outside of them. She places her fingers inside the crack between the doors and tries to pry them open herself, in vain.  
_**THE HOUND _(O.S.)_** : Are you fucking stupid?

 _ARYA whips around, blade out and readied, and sees SANDOR “THE HOUND” CLEGANE standing there, axe in hand. She sighs and puts her blade down._  
**ARYA** : I need to get into the castle.  
**THE HOUND** : No you don’t. You need to get the fuck out of here. What are you even doing here?  
**ARYA** : Did you not just here what I said? I need to get into the castle.  
**THE HOUND** : For what?

 _ARYA sighs.  
_**ARYA** : I’m going to kill the queen.

 _THE HOUND rolls his eyes._  
**THE HOUND** : Your fucking list, then?  
**ARYA** : She’s the last one. I want to finish it, before I let it go forever.

 _THE HOUND shakes his head._  
**THE HOUND** : You’re a stupid girl, you know that, right? You going to let your whole life be run by your hate?  
**ARYA** : And why are you here, then?

 _T_ _HE HOUND doesn’t respond. He glares at ARYA, then jerks his head to the side.  
_**THE HOUND** : Come on. I know a way in.

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_CERSEI is now the one pacing. She grabs a goblet and fills it to the brim with wine. QYBURN glances fleetingly around the room._  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace, perhaps we should move to somewhere safer? Down to the dungeons or Maegor’s Holdfast.  
**CERSEI** : So we are held up like pigs waiting for a slaughter? No, I won’t go.  
**QYBURN** : Your Grace—  
**CERSEI** : If you are so eager to run and hide, Qyburn, then go! Both of you, get out! Out, now!

_QYBURN and THE MOUNTAIN hesitate, but ultimately turn and leave CERSEI. She throws the goblet across the room and it shatters against the wall, splattering wine around the room. She dissolves into tears, kneeling down and covering her mouth to mask her sobs. The castle rumbles with more explosions, and DROGON is seen in the distance through the window, burning the Golden Company. CERSEI stands and crosses the room, sitting at her desk. She opens the drawer and pulls her lion necklace, the one she shared with MYRCELLA BARATHEON, and holds it to her chest while she cries._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - OUTSIDE THE WALLS**

_THE HOUND shoves a rusted shut door open on the far side of the Red Keep’s walls, and hurries ARYA in. Once he is inside, the door slams shut behind them. They have trekked around the castle, and can see the horde of citizens in the distance. THE HOUND leads ARYA to a another door at the ground level of the castle. The lock is old and rusted over, so THE HOUND kicks the door in. They walk down a long hallway and then find a stairway, and begin the long trek upwards._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - STREETS**

_TORMUND GIANTSBANE and JON fight back to back. TORMUND wields a giant clever and hacks at the necks of soldiers running at him. He swings it sideways at a soldier and it goes halfway through his neck. When he pulls it back, the boy’s neck spurts blood and he falls. JON is being pushed back by a taller Golden Company soldier, their swords up against one another. When JON’s back hits TORMUND’s, TORMUND twists around and swings his clever through the helmet and into the soldier’s head. The soldier falls to their feet, and JON and TORMUND nod to one another._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_T_ _HE HOUND and ARYA enter the empty throne room and look around._  
**ARYA** : There’s no one here.  
**THE HOUND** : They’re all probably off fighting somewhere.

 _ARYA looks at the Iron Throne perplexedly. THE HOUND looks at it in disgust, remembering all the last king he saw sitting there. Footsteps echo down the hallway, and QYBURN and THE MOUNTAIN enter the room. They freeze at the sight of one another, and THE MOUNTAIN draws his sword. THE HOUND does the same.  
_**THE HOUND** : Go now, girl. Take another name off of your list.

 _QYBURN tries to run, but ARYA catches him. THE HOUND and THE MOUNTAIN approach one another slowly.  
_**THE HOUND** : This has been a long time coming, hasn’t it, brother?

 _THE MOUNTAIN doesn’t respond. ARYA holds her dagger to QYBURN’s throat._  
**ARYA** : Where’s the queen? Where’s Cersei?  
**QYBURN** : Our queen’s whereabouts are none of your business.  
**ARYA** : Tell me or I’ll cut your throat.  
**QYBURN** : Either you kill me now or your queen kills me later.

 _ARYA shrugs.  
_**ARYA** : You’re right.

_Her dagger plunges into QYBURN’s neck, and he gasps and falls to the ground, bleeding over her shoes. She backs away and watches THE HOUND and THE MOUNTAIN circle one another. THE HOUND shouts and makes the first move, and their swords clash together._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - STREETS**

_JON’s sword clashes with another soldier’s, and they struggle for a moment before JON forces him back and plunges Lightbringer into the soldier’s leg. The soldier falls, and JON smacks him with the hilt of his sword to knock him down. He marches through the battle and continues to fight. He is hit in the back by a Golden Company soldier, and turns around to retaliate, only to see DAARIO decapitate the soldier with his arakh. JON and DAARIO stare at one another for a moment, and then nod. They turn in opposite directions and fight back to back._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_THE HOUND and THE MOUNTAIN fight mercilessly. THE HOUND’s sword crashes into THE MOUNTAIN’s side, but does little but dent the black armor. THE MOUNTAIN knocks THE HOUND back with the hilt of his sword, sending a spray of blood flying. ARYA watches the battle closely. THE HOUND scrambles back and to his feet.  
_**THE HOUND** : You always knew this was coming, eh? Ever since we were boys.

_THE MOUNTAIN doesn’t respond. THE HOUND shouts and swings his sword again._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - STREETS**

_GENDRY ducks underneath a sword and brings his axe up under a soldier’s chin. He kicks the body away and marches further into King’s Landing. He watches DAENERYS struggle with a soldier, clearly in danger, and he rushes forward. He knocks the soldier back and then brings his axe back. As he crashes it against the soldier's face, GREY WORM’s sword cuts through his neck, and the head goes flying. The three stand for a moment, stunned, before they nod and continue on._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_THE HOUND grunts and narrowly misses his brother’s head with the swing of his sword. THE MOUNTAIN lurches forward and knocks THE HOUND back, but THE HOUND uses it to his advantage and knocks THE MOUNTAIN’s helmet off with the hilt of his sword. The helmet goes flying across the room and lands at ARYA’s feet, and THE MOUNTAIN’s grotesque features are revealed. THE HOUND is unfazed.  
_**THE HOUND** : Yeah, that’s right. That’s what you’ve always been.

 _THE MOUNTAIN grunts and continues fighting. THE HOUND kicks his knee and he falls, but when THE HOUND tries to bring his sword down onto him, he catches it in his hands and throws it back.  
_**THE HOUND** : All that hate, that evil, it’s festered inside of you for so long.

 _THE MOUNTAIN swings his sword all around him and knocks THE HOUND to the ground, and then stands and rears his sword again. He brings it down onto THE HOUND, but THE HOUND has turned his sword horizontal and blocks it just inches away from his face. He screams at his brother.  
_**THE HOUND** : And it’s turned you into a monster!

 _T_ _HE HOUND forces the sword away and backs up, panting. The two stand still and face each other, and a look of realization comes over THE HOUND’s face. He shakes his head and speaks softly now, like he’s speaking to only himself.  
_**THE HOUND** : It’s turned you into a monster.

 _He looks up to face his brother.  
_**THE HOUND** : I’m done letting it turn me into one.

 _He sheathes his sword. He sneers at THE MOUNTAIN.  
_**THE HOUND** : All my life I’ve had one goal and one goal only: To kill you. Everything I’ve done has been to get me closer to that. I’m not going to let you control my life, not any longer.

 _T_ _HE MOUNTAIN does not respond. Suddenly, ARYA speaks.  
_**ARYA** : Sandor.

 _THE HOUND turns to face her.  
_**ARYA** : I was wrong. There was one other name on my list.

_THE HOUND gives her a small smile, and nods. THE MOUNTAIN slowly, lethargically, turns to look at ARYA, but by the time he does she is already behind him, kicking the back of his knee and forcing him to the ground. She shouts as she pulls her dagger from her side and stabs his neck, but THE MOUNTAIN does not flinch. He reaches around and grabs ARYA, pulling her over his shoulder and throwing her across the room. She is hurt, but scrambles to her feet and runs at him again. He brings his hand up to bat her away, and in one quick whip of her dagger she slices off his fingers. Black blood spills onto the floor. He swings his sword at her but she is too fast for him. She swipes up at his face and tears open one side of his mouth, sending a spray of black blood but doing nothing else to stop him. She slips around him and grabs onto the neck of his armor, hoisting herself up onto the back of him and stabbing in the back of his neck again repeatedly, hoping to stop him at some point. THE MOUNTAIN shakes her off and her dagger is left in his neck. He points his sword at where she lands. She pulls Needle from her sheath and glares, launching herself up at him. Before he can move his sword to defend himself, Needle is implanted between his eyes, and sticking out the back of his head. Neither of them move. ARYA waits with a frightened look on her face to see if THE MOUNTAIN still persists on after this, but ultimately his body falls to the ground with a thunderous boom. ARYA kneels over him, hands still gripped around the hilt of Needle, and sighs with relief. She looks up to THE HOUND, and they both smile._

**CUT TO: KING’S LANDING - STREETS**

_RHAEGAL roars and a plume of fire bursts up the streets. All soldiers but JON and DAENERYS duck. JON implants Lightbringer into the back of a Golden Company soldier's neck, and then looks around him. Miraculously, through the help of DROGON and RHAEGAL, the Golden Company is almost defeated. The Northern cause is crippled, of course, but they fought bravely and valiantly, and the Golden Company, while well trained, are just sellswords with no true loyalty to Cersei. JON takes the moment to approach HARRY STRICKLAND and hoist him up by the neck of his armor. He holds Lightbringer dangerously close to his throat._  
**JON** : Surrender.  
**HARRY** : What?

 _JON jerks him closer, and HARRY shrivels away from the fire._  
**JON** : Tell your men to stand down. We’ve both lost enough already, they don’t need to die for a queen who hides away in her tower.  
**HARRY** : And yours is any better?

 _JON points him towards DAENERYS, who stands with a bloodied sword in her hands. HARRY blanches. Reluctantly, he calls out to his men in a Lorathi language neither JON nor DAENERYS can understand.  
_**HARRY** **_(in Lorathi)_ **: Stand down! Golden Company, stand down!

 _As the Golden Company slowly rise, they throw their swords to the ground. The Northern cause is victorious. With the swipe of his hand, JON extinguishes Lightbringer, and sheathes his sword. He looks around proudly at his men, and sighs with relief. He and DAENERYS embrace, and then turn back to HARRY.  
_**DAENERYS** : Take us to Cersei.

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - CERSEI’S QUARTERS**

_CERSEI stares out the window at the wreckage at the edge of the city. The silence unnerves her. She clutches MYRCELLA’s necklace tightly in her hands, and tears roll down her cheeks. The camera pans out to show JAIME standing behind her in the doorway.  
_**JAIME** : Cersei.

 _She whips around at the sight of his voice, and sobs with relief. She rushes across the room and throws her arms around him.  
_**CERSEI** : Thank the Gods, you’re here.

 _JAIME does not share her excitement. Over her shoulder, he looks around the room for a crib, but sees nothing. He sees the almost empty pitcher of wine on the table, and the thrown chalice. When CERSEI pulls away, his eyes go directly to her stomach, which is still obviously flat. CERSEI is oblivious and caresses his face._  
**CERSEI** : I’m so sorry I sent Bronn after you, I was angry. You’d gone and I was alone here and I just-I just—  
**JAIME** : Cersei, Cersei.

 _She dissolves into hysterics. JAIME pushes her hair out of her face.  
_**JAIME** : Where’s the baby?

 _CERSEI freezes. She shudders. She pulls away from him suddenly and turns away. She walks across the room. JAIME follows.  
_**JAIME** : Are you alright? Did you—

 _He chokes up.  
_**JAIME** : Did you lose it?

 _CERSEI does not answer, and JAIME forces her to face him. She does not meet his eye. After a moment, a look of realization comes across his face. He speaks softly, almost under his breath.  
_**JAIME** : There never was one, was there?

 _His hands slip away from her. CERSEI is frantic.  
_**CERSEI** : Jaime, please understand. I needed to keep you close, I could feel you slipping away. We’d already lost Joffrey and Father and Myrcella and Tommen and I couldn’t lose you too, not you too.

 _She is shaking now, gasping for breath between each sentence.  
_**CERSEI** : It was all-It was all crumbling in front of me and the only thing left was you. 

 _JAIME is silent. A tear slips down his cheek and he stares out the window. CERSEI grabs his arms.  
_**CERSEI** : You’re the only thing left here for me. We can go, we can run somewhere and try again, and have a child in a paradise somewhere, Braavos or Pentos or-or—

 _She takes his face in her hands again.  
_**CERSEI** : Please, Jaime, forgive me. Please. 

 _JAIME scoffs and wipes his tears. He pulls away from her and crosses the room, standing in front of the window._ _  
_**JAIME** : You lied to me.

 _CERSEI comes up beside him.  
_**CERSEI** : I did it for love.

 _JAIME shudders. He clenches his fist around the windowsill. He pauses for a moment, eyes wide and distant. A long moment passes before he nods slowly and wraps his arms around her. They are backlit by the window.  
_**JAIME** : I know, I know. I understand.

 _CERSEI sighs with relief and closes her eyes.  
_**JAIME** : I’ve done things for love. Crossed a battlefield, fought a war…

 _CERSEI nods.  
_**JAIME** : For Brienne of Tarth.

 _CERSEI’s eyes spring open, and she gasps. A look of betrayal and confusion spreads across her face, and she tries to pull away from JAIME now, but he has her locked in is grip. A tear runs down his cheek, and he shrugs.  
_**JAIME** : The things we do for love.

_He pulls her through the window, and they both fall._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - OUTSIDE THE GATES**

_JON and DAENERYS lead the way towards The Red Keep’s gates. The crowd of citizens still surrounding the gates part for them, staring in awe at the Targaryen queen. The Queensguard stare down in defiance at the rebellion, but when DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead and give a terrifying roar, they surrender and the gates open. DAENERYS walks in first, facing her new people as they gather around to see her. At first, they keep their distance, but then they begin to reach out and touch her, mimicking the Mhysa scene. Tears well in DAENERYS’s eyes and she grins. Behind her, JON smiles. TORMUND comes up behind him and puts an arm around his shoulders.  
_**TORMUND** : I guess you’re not King Crow anymore, eh? You’re just King.

 _JON nods. TORMUND smiles.  
_**TORMUND** : There couldn’t be a better man.

 _He nods to DAENERYS.  
_**TORMUND** : You two will do good together.

 _JON smiles, and the two embrace. The Northern army continues forward until there is a break in the crowd, and DAENERYS stops. JON walks forward and sees what she does: JAIME and CERSEI dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. They look at one another and frown. From the crowd of Northerners comes PODRICK PAYNE, who looks at JAIME and CERSEI and gasps quietly. His expression softens, and he looks down. He forgives JAIME. From the castle come ARYA and THE HOUND, walking side by side. JON and GHOST break away from DAENERYS and rush to her, embracing her on the steps of The Red Keep. They look at JAIME and CERSEI together. ARYA’s eyes widen, but she is not disappointed. There is a moment of silence before she speaks to him.  
_**ARYA** : We won.

 _JON looks to her.  
_**ARYA** : This, all of it. The war Robb started so many years ago.

 _She looks to JON. They smile._  
**ARYA** : We won.  
**JON** : Yeah. We did.

 _There is a shout from within the crowd, and a figure is seen moving through. GREY WORM and a few Unsullied come into the clearing.  
_**GREY WORM** : Your Grace, this one was found trying to escape King’s Landing.

 _TYRION is pulled into the clearing. DAENERYS’s expression turns sour. TYRION does not meet her eye. She clenches her fists at her side.  
_**DAENERYS** **_(in Valyrian)_ **: Lock him in the dungeons. We’ll deal with him later.

 _TYRION is dragged away. DAENERYS nods to the bodies, and the Unsullied pick them up and pull them away as well. PODRICK follows after JAIME. DAENERYS crosses the clearing and climbs the steps, standing out over the crowd. She shouts to them all.  
_**DAENERYS** : I know what Cersei has told you about me. I know the lies that have been spread ever since the Usurper Robert Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne. I know I won’t be able to convince you all of their falsehoods just by sitting there myself. But I hope to prove it to you, by using my reign to crush the wheel of power that has rolled over you time and time again, making the wealthy more powerful and the poor weaker.

 _There is a shout of approval from the crowd.  
_**DAENERYS** : I hope to serve you well. Under my reign, I will strive to ensure no family goes hungry or homeless. I will strive to ensure no person is threatened with violence or cruelty.

 _More shouts of approval. JON smiles up at her.  
_**DAENERYS** : So long as I am your queen, I will strive to ensure every citizen in this country is well taken care for. That your lives are long and happy and prosperous.

 _The crowd cheers for her._ _  
_**DAENERYS** : Will you join me on this journey? Will you break the wheel with me?

 _The crowd is in an uproar. The Unsullied stomp their spears, the Northmen hoot and holler for her. She grins out over the crowd.  
_**DAENERYS** : I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and I swear, those who would try to harm you will die screaming!

_DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead, roaring. GHOST howls. The crowd loves her. DAENERYS looks over them and grins._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_DAENERYS and JON walk in, side by side. THE MOUNTAIN and QYBURN still lay dead on the ground. They do not let it bother them. DAENERYS’s eyes go wide at the sight of the throne. As they approach it, she slows. She reaches out to touch the arm, cautiously, tentatively. JON’s brow furrows._  
**JON** : Is something wrong?  
**DAENERYS** : No.

 _She looks at him.  
_**DAENERYS** : When I was a girl, my brother would tell me stories of the Iron Throne. He told me it was made of a the swords of Aegon’s enemies melted together by Balerion the Dread’s fire. I thought it was so big your feet couldn’t touch the ground. He told me it was made of one thousand swords. What do one thousand swords look like to a girl who can’t count to twenty?

 _She grips the hilt of the sword on the arm of the chair._  
**DAENERYS** : This is it. All I’ve been fighting for for the past seven years of my life.  
**JON** : And it’s not what you imagined?

 _DAENERYS laughs gently.  
_**DAENERYS** : It’s everything I imagined.

 _She turns to face him fully.  
_**DAENERYS** : I just care about something else more.

 _JON’s eyes well with tears, and they kiss._  
**DAENERYS** : Rule with me. Be my King.  
**JON** : You don’t even need to ask.

_They kiss again. Camera pans out and shows the two of them in front of the Iron Throne._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - GARDENS**

_SANSA STARK stands and watches Blackwater Bay from the terrace she used to frequent during her time in King's Landing. She breathes in slowly, remembering when she used to come here as a young girl, and sighs. She hears footsteps behind her, and turns to see THEON. She smiles and they embrace._  
**SANSA** : I'm glad you're okay.  
**THEON** : Me too.

 _SANSA pulls away. They stay in each other's arms, and stare into one another's eyes. SANSA kisses him, and he pulls away. She blushes red.  
_**SANSA** : I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.

 _SANSA moves away, and THEON catches her wrist.  
_**THEON** : No!

 _SANSA's brow furrows.  
_**THEON** : I'm sorry. I-It's just, I, uh-

 _THEON curses under his breath, and then pulls her back in for another kiss. He cups her face gently, and she smiles._  
**THEON** : I love you. And I know I've done awful things in the past-  
**SANSA** : Theon.  
**THEON** : No, please. I know I've done awful things in the past, but I swear to you, Sansa. I swear I will be good to you. And if you don't want me, I'll just serve you.  
**SANSA** : I do want you, Theon.

 _She takes his hands.  
_**SANSA** : You're the only one I want. When we return to Winterfell, I want you to be at my side. It's our home.

 _She smiles.  
_**SANSA** : Come home with me.

 _THEON's eyes well with tears.  
_**THEON** : Of course.

 _They kiss again.  
_**PODRICK** : My Lady.

 _They break apart suddenly. PODRICK stands to the side, waiting with his hands crossed. He smiles knowingly. SANSA clears her throat._  
**SANSA** : Thank you, Theon. I will see you later.  
**THEON** : Right, my Lady.

 _THEON does not meet PODRICK's eyes as he leaves. PODRICK chuckles lightly._  
**SANSA** : What do you need, Podrick?  
**PODRICK** : Just wanted to say goodbye for now, my Lady.

 _SANSA frowns._  
**SANSA** : Where are you going?  
**PODRICK** : Tarth, my Lady.

 _SANSA's expression softens, and she nods._  
**PODRICK** : As far as I know, her father doesn't know she's gone. I want to tell him, and tell him of all the amazing things she did.  
**SANSA** : That's very kind of you.  
**PODRICK** : It's what she deserves. When I return, I'd like to continue serving you.

 _SANSA smiles and nods.  
_**SANSA** : I would be honored, Podrick.

 _PODRICK kneels before her and draws his sword. He lays it along his knee._  
**PODRICK** : Then I am yours, my lady. I will shield your back and give my life for yours, if it comes to that. I swear it by the Old Gods and the new.  
**SANSA** : I vow that you shall always have a place in my home and at my table, and that I shall ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the new.

_PODRICK stands and sheaths his sword, and he smiles. They embrace tightly, and then PODRICK leaves. SANSA takes one last look out at Blackwater Bay, and then turns and exits as well._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DUNGEONS**

_TYRION sleeps against a brick wall. The rattling of the bars jolts him awake. It is GREY WORM and DAARIO, here to bring him to the queen._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DAENERYS’S STUDY**

_TYRION looks confused to be in the study. He enters and sees DAENERYS, JON with GHOST at his side, MISSANDEI holding RHAELLA, SAMWELL, SANSA, ARYA, GENDRY, YARA, and THEON. They all glare at his entrance.  
_**DAENERYS** : Tyrion Lannister.

 _TYRION nods._  
**TYRION** : Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : When I appointed you Hand of the Queen so many years ago, it was because I thought you were smart. I’d heard many great things about your mind, my people sang your praises up until just recently, in fact.

 _Her jaw clenches.  
_**DAENERYS** : Ser Jorah even convinced me to keep you as my Hand, even after you’d failed me. You fooled even him.

 _She walks closer.  
_**DAENERYS** : Perhaps you might have been, once. The cleverest man in all of Westeros. But now you are just a fool to the game of thrones. I’ll admit, you’re very good at it. But the game of thrones is all about self-preservation. About crushing those beneath you to win more power, to ensure your own survival.

 _She stands over him.  
_**DAENERYS** : We’re not going to play the game of thrones any longer.

_TYRION nods solemnly._

**EXT: KING’S LANDING - THE DRAGON PIT**

_TYRION stands alone in the middle of the pit. DROGON and RHAEGAL perch on either side of the pit, looming down at TYRION. DAENERYS stands in the middle of them.  
_**DAENERYS** : Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, do you have any final words?

 _TYRION sighs.  
_**TYRION** : I did what I thought was right. I was wrong. I was too blinded by what others had told me, by my own fears and anxieties. I acted out of fear and not logic. I’m sorry.

 _He looks down at the chains around his wrists.  
_**TYRION** : I was a cynic by nature, when we first met. I didn't want to believe in the Dragon Queen to the East who was good and just. I think part of the reason I’m here is because I still didn’t want to believe. You grow up in a world of shit rulers, and you become very quick to denounce the rest of them.

 _DAENERYS clenches her jaw like she is trying not to cry. Despite everything he has done, she still remembers when they were good friends, when she still trusted him with her whole heart.  
_**TYRION** : I believe now, in the Dragon Queen to the East who is good and just. But if that queen is good and just, then I deserve to be in these chains.

 _He smiles softly.  
_**TYRION** : I hope you achieve your purpose, Daenerys. I hope you break the wheel like you wanted to, like you said you would. And I hope it stays broken for generation upon generation after your death.

 _DAENERYS looks hurt and remorseful, but does not waver. She nods.  
_**DAENERYS** : I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, sentence you to die.

 _She looks away.  
_**DAENERYS** : Dracarys.

_In a burst of dragon fire, he is gone. Stay A Thousand Years begins. A tear slips down DAENERYS’s cheek for the friend she has lost, but nothing more. She turns and walks back down the path leading out of the dragon pit._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

_DAENERYS walks down the center of the throne room, head high and shoulders back. The people of King’s Landing surround her, standing for her coronation. She is dressed in a flowing red gown with black dragons and flames embroidered on the skirt. She climbs the steps to the throne with MISSANDEI there, waiting for her. JON and GHOST stand off to the side with GREY WORM - now in proper Westerosi Queensguard armor, as are all of the remaining Unsullied - and in the gallery stand SANSA, ARYA, GENDRY, THE HOUND, TORMUND, SAMWELL, GILLY holding LITTLE SAM, BRAN, MEERA REED, DAARIO, and KINVARA. MISSANDEI holds a[crown of gold molded into dragon wings, with a red jewel in the middle.](https://yagi.artstation.com/projects/KaaB9o)  
_**MISSANDEI** : I now proclaim Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, The Unburnt, The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, Ruler of Dragon’s Bay, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.

 _MISSANDEI places the crown on DAENERYS’s head. She sits on the throne, breathing a contented sigh._  
**MISSANDEI** : Long may she reign.  
**ALL** : Long may she reign.

 _The crowd cheers for her. DAENERYS smiles. After a long moment, the crowd quiets and DAENERYS speaks.  
_**DAENERYS** : Thank you. I hope to serve you well. Now, the war has left our country disarranged, and I must attend to formal matters. Ser Sandor Clegane.

 _THE HOUND looks around in confusion, and then makes his way to the throne. He kneels before DAENERYS._  
**THE HOUND** : Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : Ser Sandor, you served dutifully in The Great War and The War of Two Queens. It seems fitting that you be rewarded for that service. House Clegane has been sworn to House Lannister for years now, but House Lannister abused their power and control over the country, and are no longer fit to hold a seat like Casterly Rock.

 _THE HOUND’s eyes widen as he realizes what DAENERYS is doing.  
_**DAENERYS** : From this day until your last day, House Clegane will now take ownership of Casterly Rock. Rise, Ser Sandor Clegane, as the Lord of Casterly Rock, and Warden of the Westerlands.

 _THE HOUND rises slowly, unsuredly, and the crowd applauds for him. He nods.  
_**THE HOUND** : Thank you, Your Grace.

 _He turns and leaves.  
_**DAENERYS** : Gendry Waters.

 _GENDRY looks to ARYA with wide eyes, and makes his way down to the throne. He kneels before DAENERYS._  
**GENDRY** : Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : You are the last living son of Robert Baratheon, no?  
**GENDRY** : Yes, Your Grace. His bastard son.  
**DAENERYS** : No.

 _GENDRY looks up.  
_**DAENERYS** : Not any longer. I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, hereby legitimize you as Gendry Baratheon, First of his name. Rise, Gendry Baratheon, as Lord of Storm’s End and Warden of the Stormlands.

 _GENDRY stands, dazed and confused, and looks to ARYA. He grins.  
_**GENDRY** : Thank you, Your Grace.

 _He runs to ARYA, and they embrace.  
_**DAENERYS** : Samwell Tarly.

 _SAMWELL is not as pleased as the others. He kneels before DAENERYS._  
**SAMWELL** : Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : Lord Tarly, your father and brother fought for the opposite side during The War of Two Queens. They died at the hands of Drogon for their efforts.

 _SAMWELL clenches his fist. JON shifts uncomfortably.  
_**DAENERYS** : I do not apologize for executing my enemies. But I do sympathize with your loss, Lord Tarly. And there is the question of who is to now lead House Tarly, now that they are gone and you are a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch.

 _SAMWELL looks up._  
**SAMWELL** : I was, Your Grace. The Night’s Watch sent me to the Citadel to become a maester, and I deserted my post.  
**DAENERYS** : To provide information of the highest importance and serve in The Great War. Your contributions far outweigh your crimes. I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, hereby pardon you for your crimes.

 _SAMWELL smiles up at DAENERYS.  
_**SAMWELL** : Thank you, Your Grace.

 _He begins to rise.  
_**DAENERYS** : Wait, Lord Tarly.

 _SAMWELL stops. He furrows his brow.  
_**DAENERYS** : In The War of Two Queens, House Tyrell was extinguished. House Tarly served House Tyrell dutifully for generations, and I see no reason as to why House Tarly should not take up their places now.

 _SAMWELL gawks at DAENERYS.  
_**DAENERYS** : Rise, Samwell Tarly, as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of The Reach. And I hereby legitimize your son as Samwell Tarly, Second of His Name, to serve after you.

 _SAMWELL’s eyes fill with tears. He rises and bows his head to DAENERYS.  
_**SAMWELL** : Thank you.

 _He goes to GILLY and they embrace. YARA approaches the throne and kneels._  
**YARA** : Your Grace. In the name of Yara Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Islands, I hereby pledge the Ironborn to you.  
**DAENERYS** : Thank you, Lady Yara. Your service in The Great War and The War of Two Queens saved countless lives. I hereby name you my Master of Ships.

 _YARA grins and nods. She walks away and out of the throne room. SANSA glances to THEON, and then walks from the gallery to the throne. She does not kneel._  
**SANSA** : Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : Lady Sansa Stark.  
**SANSA** : Under our King in the North, Robb Stark, the Northern kingdom proclaimed itself independent from the rest of Westeros.

 _SANSA shifts.  
_**SANSA** : But I have come to see that the North could not have survived without your help, Your Grace. We are forever indebted to you.

 _She kneels. She closes her eyes. It is not ideal to her, but she recognizes it is the best option, especially now with Winterfell and the rest of the North decimated.  
_**SANSA** : You are our queen. 

 _There are cheers from the Northmen in the audience. They have come to believe in DAENERYS after all she has done.  
_**DAENERYS** : Thank you, Lady Sansa. But there is no debt to be paid. Your counsel and help during The Great War and The War of Two Queens is enough. You are wise beyond your years. That is why I name you the Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North.

 _SANSA gawks._  
**SANSA** : But, Your Grace, my brother Brandon Stark has a better claim than I do.  
**DAENERYS** : That he does. But Bran has already renounced his claim to Winterfell in order to serve as my Master of Whisperers.

 _SANSA looks to BRAN, who nods. Her eyes well with tears, and she rises to the sound of raucous cheers from the Northmen. She nods to DAENERYS._  
**SANSA** : Thank you, Your Grace.  
**DAENERYS** : You’ll he sent back to Winterfell with supplies to rebuild, and enough food to feed your people. 

 _DAENERYS stands.  
_**DAENERYS** : The wars may have wounded us, but they will never kill us. A raven came from the Citadel today with news. Now with the Army of the Dead defeated, we expect our shortest winter in a thousand years. 

 _The crowd applauds.  
_**DAENERYS** : Until winter is over, though, the small council of Dragon’s Bay has agreed to supply us with enough food to feed us all. 

 _The crowd applauds, more excitedly this time. A Meereenese soldier in the gallery bows his head. DAENERYS looks over the crowd and smiles.  
_**DAENERYS** : For years, you have faced tyranny and abuse from high lords whose personal interest outweighed your lives. That will come to an end. My loyalty is to you, my people. I swear to serve you dutifully from this day until my last day. Thank you.

 _The crowd cheers again, and DAENERYS leaves the throne room with JON, GHOST, GREY WORM, and MISSANDEI in tow. She hands the crown off and sighs. MISSANDEI embraces her._  
**DAENERYS** : You’re saying goodbye.  
**MISSANDEI** : Not for forever.

 _She takes GREY WORM’s hand._  
**MISSANDEI** : We’re going to see Naath. Just once more.  
**GREY WORM** : Then we return to Daenerys Stormborn.

 _DAENERYS smiles.  
_**DAENERYS** : Good. Because I, Daenerys Stormborn, hereby name you, Torgo Nudho, the Commander of all of my armies. The Queen’s Master of War.

 _GREY WORM beams with pride. DAENERYS turns to MISSANDEI.  
_**DAENERYS** : And you, Missandei of Naath, my closest friend and most trusted advisor, I hereby name you Hand of the Queen.

 _DAENERYS turns and takes a box from an Unsullied soldier. She opens it to reveal a Hand pin. MISSANDEI’s eyes well with tears as DAENERYS pins it on her. They embrace.  
_**DAENERYS** : I‘ll see you when you return. 

 _MISSANDEI and GREY WORM leave. DAENERYS and JON stand alone. GHOST sits at their feet._  
**JON** : My Queen.  
**DAENERYS** : My King.  
**JON** : Rhaella?  
**DAENERYS** : Asleep in her room, with handmaidens watching over her.  
**JON** : And you?

 _DAENERYS grins.  
_**DAENERYS** : Happier than ever. You?

 _JON_ _pulls her close.  
_**JON** : The same.

 _They kiss. JON pulls away first._  
**JON** : Though there is one more thing I’d like to do. Just before we settle down here.  
**DAENERYS** : Hmm? And what is that?

**EXT: THE NORTH - A WATERFALL**

_JON and DAENERYS stand in front of the waterfall they found months ago, all dressed in white. DAENERYS’s hair is unbraided, and hangs loosely around her shoulders. GHOST sits at JON’s feet. Standing all around them are ARYA, SANSA, GENDRY, SAMWELL, GILLY, and BRAN. SANSA holds RHAELLA and smiles. JON and DAENERYS put their arms together, and MAESTER WOLKAN, who stands between them, wraps them in ribbon._  
**DAENERYS** **_(in unison with JON)_** : Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.  
**JON** **_(in unison with DAENERYS)_ **: Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.

_They kiss. DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead and roar, GHOST howls, and the guests cheer._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL**

_SANSA and her men return to Winterfell on horseback, and assess the damage. Almost the entirety of the castle is destroyed, but in the distance SANSA can see that the weirwood tree in the Godswood is still standing. She walks through the ashes as her people begin to try and rebuild, and steps over MELISANDRE’s necklace, laying unburnt in the ash. THEON comes up beside her and takes her hand. She smiles._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD**

_T_ _he snow falls around them as THEON and SANSA are wed beneath the weirwood tree. She cups his face and kisses him gently, and he wraps his arms around her. When they part, they rest their heads against each other. Camera pans out to show the Northmen with their swords in the air, cheering for their new Lord and Lady._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - PIER**

_YARA waits for her boat to come and retrieve her when she turns her head and sees ELLARIA SAND and PRINCE MORIAN MARTELL embracing on the dock. YARA gasps and walks down to her. ELLARIA sees her and meets her halfway️, and the two embrace tightly. YARA pulls away and kisses ELLARIA._

**CUT TO: STORM’S END**

_GENDRY arrives at Storm’s End for the first time, now wearing a cloak with a stag clip. ARYA comes to his side, wearing a direwolf clip of her own. They look at one another and smile.  
_**GENDRY** : M’lady.

_ARYA laughs, and walks towards Storm’s End with her head held high._

**CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DAENERYS’S QUARTERS**

_The moon shines through the window on DAENERYS standing over RHAELLA’s crib, smiling. She’s now moved her mother’s ring from her right hand to her left. She coos down at the baby, and smiles. JON is asleep in the bed behind her, with GHOST curled up at the edge of the bed. DAENERYS picks RHAELLA up and cradles her gently, and carries her out onto the balcony. The two look out over the city, and see DROGON’s shadowed figure fly up into the sky, backlit by the moon. _It is a mirror image of the first shot of DAENERYS from 1x01._ DAENERYS smiles, and her eyes flutter close. Fade to black.  _

**FADE IN: DRAGONSTONE - SHORELINE**

_A young girl with platinum hair runs along the beach dressed in a white fur coat, much like her mother’s. Her hair is in one simple braid down her back. GHOST chases after her. She comes up to the mountain and enters through the cavern opening. Her tiny hand traces along the carvings and drawings the First Men made there long ago, all the way back to the opening in the cave where VARYS died long ago. She crouches down into a corner, and reaches out her hand. A small white dragon climbs onto it, and purrs. Camera pans around to show many dragon eggs surrounding her, all waiting to be hatched. For now, there are just three that she holds, a blue and bronze one, a brown and gold one, and her white and silver one. They crawl onto her shoulders and nuzzle her, and she giggles. She takes them out onto the beach and they look up at their parents, DROGON and RHAEGAL flying through the sky. GHOST kneels beside her, and she places a hand on the back of his head. The white dragon stands up on her shoulder, looking up, and screeches. The camera pans all the way out with just the sound of the dragon’s cries. Cut to black._

**CREDITS**

**END OF GAME OF THRONES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay thanks guys that’s it. if you made it this far thank you so so much. i’m obviously not a professional writer i’m literally just a teenage girl so i know this probably isn’t as polished as it could be but i’m still actually really proud of myself for finishing it and finding the courage to publish it. everybody finds happiness in the end and yeah that might be too disney but i feel like it can be done right if you build the action throughout the season so people getting a nice happy ending feels deserved after all they’ve done. w some nice jonerys and theonsa and gendrya there and a blink-and-you-miss-it yellaria (is that their ship name? who tf knows).  
> p.s. - just bc I keep trying to fix it and it’s not working, thought i’d include this so you guys understand. also i thought this was kinda funny anyways  
> no one:  
> absolutely no one:  
> literally not a soul:  
> ao3: t he


End file.
